


Mito y travesuras

by greenandboo



Series: Apareamientos a la medianoche [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Apareamientos a la Medianoche #05[Colton-Sylvester]by Gabrielle Evans(-multiautor)Esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

La Reunión se ha convocado. El hechizo ha sido lanzado. No hay escapatoria de los Apareamientos de Medianoche. 

Harry no está contento con los engaños de los ancianos, pero no se opone a elegir un compañero. Lou puede no ser exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero si puede superar su instinto de comerse al pequeño hurón, podrían conseguir que funcione. 

Lou ha querido un compañero desde que puede recordar. Cuando trepa por la pierna de Harry mientras trata de escapar de su ex amante, rápidamente se da cuenta de que el gran cambiaformas hipogrifo es justo lo que busca.

Lou posee algo muy especial, aunque algo por lo que cualquiera mataría por tener.

Desafortunadamente, es también su única esperanza de lograr la inmortalidad si desea permanecer con Harry para siempre. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo puede mantener su tesoro oculto de aquellos que buscan tomarlo como suyo?


	2. Capítulo 1

Presionando su espalda contra el muro de piedra, Lou se asomó en la esquina, viendo en el largo pasillo a los dos hombres de pie cerca de una de las ventanas. Bueno, asumió que eran dos hombres. Uno estaba oculto detrás de un parapeto, pero su voz sonaba bastante masculina.

Al otro hombre lo reconocía demasiado bien. Grant Billings lo había aterrorizado durante años. Justo cuando Lou pensó que finalmente había encontrado un modo de escapar del hombre, aquí estaba en carne y hueso, perturbando el delicado equilibrio del frágil mundo de Lou.

Empezó a alejarse de la pared, con la intención de encontrar un lugar para ocultarse antes de que su ex amante lo viera. Lo último que necesitaba era tener un encontronazo con el estúpido. Llevaba viviendo en el castillo dos semanas, dos de las mejores semanas de su vida, y no necesitaba a Grant arruinándole las cosas. Lou dudaba que los ancianos hicieran la vista gorda a una refriega durante uno de los acontecimientos paranormales más grandes del año. Justo cuando empezaba a darse la vuelta, Grant elevó algo a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Entre sus gruesos dedos, sostenía una pequeña piedra, su hermoso torbellino de colores era apreciable incluso en la tenue luz.

Lou reconoció la piedra también. Jadeando suavemente, se agachó hacia atrás en la esquina y presionó una mano contra su pecho, tratando de respirar y calmar su pulso acelerado. Esa piedra había estado en su familia desde que podía recordar. Pensó que la había perdido hace años, en la misma época que conoció a Grant y se fue a vivir con él.

La sangre de Lou hirvió al saber que el bastardo se la había robado y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gruñir de rabia. No era que la piedra valiera mucho, sino que le pertenecía, y ¡Grant la había tomado sin permiso! ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre quería tomar sus tesoros?

—El brindis está a punto de comenzar, amor. —El hombre desconocido habló suavemente. —Deberíamos irnos.

¿Amor? Así que Grant ya había encontrado a alguien para reemplazarlo. Se había ido hace menos de un mes. Sabía que nunca hubo amor en su relación. Demonios, asumía que Grant prácticamente lo odiaba, pero la idea de haberle reemplazado tan fácilmente le dolía más de lo que debería.

—Deja que guarde esto en nuestra habitación para mantenerlo seguro y busque a Seth. Vuelvo en seguida.

—No te demores demasiado.

Lou escuchó un suave gemido y un profundo suspiro, luego unos pasos se apresuraron en el pasillo, desapareciendo a medida que se alejaban de él.

Tomando una decisión sobre la marcha, Lou cerró los ojos y dejó que fluyera el cambio. Si pudiera entrar en la habitación de Grant, podría conseguir su premio de regreso. No era robar, en realidad. Después de todo, la piedra le había pertenecido a él primero.

Arrastrándose fuera de su ropa, se mantuvo cerca de la pared y siguió los sonidos de los pasos de Grant según se alejaban. Cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse, Lou usó su nariz, olisqueando el aire mientras continuaba por el pasillo en busca del hombre que había arruinado su vida y robado lo único que poseía que significaba algo para él.

Al llegar a una pesada puerta de madera, suspiró mentalmente cuando la encontró ligeramente entreabierta. Deslizándose en la habitación, se lanzó a través del suelo para esconderse bajo la cama antes de que alguien pudiera notar su no deseada llegada.

—¿Estás listo ya? —Grant gruñó.

Lou asomó la cabeza de debajo de la cama, asegurándose de mantenerse lo más oculto posible mientras observaba a los dos hombres moverse por la habitación.

—Sí, estoy listo. —Seth, el hermano de Grant, suspiró y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. —Todavía no sé lo que ves en él.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. No esperaría que lo comprendieras. —Grant se burló. Levantó la piedra de Lou y sonrió maliciosamente. —Esta pequeña joya va a hacerme un hombre muy, muy feliz.

—No puedes comprar ni fabricar la felicidad, Grant. Esa piedra no te causará más que miseria.

—Sólo estás celoso. La quieres para ti.

Seth suspiró de nuevo.

—No, pero sigo pensando que deberías regresarla a su legítimo propietario.

—Cállate. —gruñó Grant. —Ahora soy el legítimo dueño.

Lanzó la piedra al aire, pretendiendo verse tranquilo, Lou asumió, y agarró con torpeza la piedra de modo que cayó al suelo y rodó bajo la cama.

—¡Maldita sea, Seth! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!

Lou no vaciló cuando le arrebató la gema con su boca y se lanzó a través de la habitación hacia la puerta.

—¡Pequeño hijo de puta! —Grant gritó. —¡Vuelve aquí, Lou!

Arrastrándose por la estrecha rendija de la puerta, Lou salió al pasillo, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha, buscando algún sitio donde esconder su tesoro antes de que Grant lo alcanzara.

Según doblaba la esquina que lo llevaría al gran salón de baile, Lou vio una planta bastante extraña en una maceta. Parecía una especie de palmera, pero era como un cactus. Lo que sea. No importaba qué tipo de planta era. Se adaptaba a sus necesidades muy bien. Además, era lo bastante extraña para poder recordarla cuando regresara.

Trepando por un lado de la maceta, rápidamente cavó un agujero en la tierra húmeda, enterró su piedra, y después la cubrió. Miró por encima de su hombro, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando no vio inmediatamente a Grant o Seth. Saltó de la planta, y corrió hacia las puertas dobles del salón de baile, rezando para que alguien las abriera por él.

Había dejado su ropa atrás en uno de los pasillos, y no estaba dispuesto a entrar en una habitación llena de gente estando desnudo. Eso era mucho peor que cualquier pesadilla sobre presentarse en clase en su ropa interior.

Afortunadamente, alguien atravesó las puertas justo cuando Lou llegó a ellas. No tuvo tanta suerte cuando Grant y Seth doblaron la esquina justo a tiempo para verlo traspasar la puerta abierta.

—¡Lou! —La voz de Grant resonó en el pasillo.

—La pelea entre especies debe detenerse. —dijo uno de los ancianos desde el estrado donde estaban todos de pie.

Hmm, parecía que Lou se había perdido algo importante. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento de parar y tomar notas.

Se deslizó a través de la multitud de gente, continuamente mirando por encima del hombro, casi chillando cuando vio que Grant lo seguía.

—Los humanos saben de nosotros, y han aprendido a aceptarnos entre los suyos. Sin embargo, su tolerancia sólo durará un tiempo. La lucha constante entre las comunidades paranormales ha llegado bajo su escrutinio. Ya no tenemos el lujo de observarlos resolver sus propios desacuerdos. —Continuó el anciano.

Wow, esto sonaba importante. Lou comenzó a pensar que tal vez debería prestar atención. Y lo haría, tan pronto como encontrara un lugar seguro donde esconderse.

—Cada uno de ustedes tiene veinticuatro horas para encontrar y reclamar a su pareja. Si fallan a la hora de reclamar una pareja, dentro de veinticuatro horas, y traerla a ella o él frente a este consejo para que sea reconocido, no tendrán una. Se volverán salvajes dentro de una semana.

Lou se detuvo cuando escuchó al anciano hablar. Oh, esto era malo. ¿Quién diablos quería como pareja un hurón como él? No sabía cómo se suponía que debía encontrar un compañero, pero estaba malditamente seguro de que no quería volverse salvaje.

La siguiente parte del discurso del anciano fue ahogada por los jadeos, lamentos y maldiciones de la agitada multitud. Lou se agachó y esquivó, tratando desesperadamente de no ser pisoteado y aplastado.

La siguiente cosa que oyó al anciano decir lo hizo detenerse una vez más.

—Si fallan a la hora de traernos una pareja ante este consejo, al filo de la medianoche de mañana, serán perseguidos y ejecutados como un paria.

Oh, maldición, Lou pensó y empezó a moverse de nuevo. Esta mierda no hacía más que seguir mejorando.

Al mirar por encima del hombro de nuevo, Lou chilló cuando vio a Grant a no más de un pie detrás de él. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a una figura solitaria de pie en la oscuridad de una de las esquinas. El tipo parecía enorme, y si Lou pudiera llegar a él, con suerte conseguiría protección.

Si nada más, tal vez el hombre era tan grande e intimidante que Grant se lo pensaría dos veces antes de meterse con él.

Cambiando de rumbo, Lou se apresuró a cruzar el suelo, con la intención de alcanzar al hombre antes de que Grant pudiera atraparlo. Casi había llegado a la esquina cuando el anciano habló de nuevo, y se desató todo el infierno.

—Ahora, niños, buena suerte. Esperamos verlos en veinticuatro horas. Que su cacería sea exitosa.

(...)

Harry ardía en ira.

Contempló su copa un momento antes de arrojarla y estrellarla contra la pared del salón de baile. Escudriñando a la multitud a través de todo el desorden, localizó a su compañero de cuarto, Asher, de pie cerca de la pared, inmerso en algún tipo de confrontación con lo que parecía ser un vampiro. No estaba preocupado. Ash podría ser un tipo pequeño, pero podía cuidar de sí mismo. Efectivamente, momentos después, pequeñas llamas naranjas danzaban a lo largo de su antebrazo, y el vampiro soltó su agarre, alejándose de él mientras que Ash sonreía. Ser un cambiaformas fénix ciertamente tenía sus ventajas.

Aunque Harry amaba a Asher como un hermano, no tenía ningún interés en acoplarse con el hombre por el resto de la eternidad. No tenía nada en contra de reclamar un compañero, pero la idea de que le obligaran a vivir una vida con alguien que conocía por menos de un día no le sentó muy bien.

A juzgar por las miradas indignadas, los rugidos, bramidos, siseos y gruñidos, el resto de la sala compartía su sentimiento.

Regresando de nuevo a la sombra de la esquina, torció el labio mientras hombres y mujeres por igual se movían por la sala, o bien luchando contra los avances o haciendo los suyos propios. Se habían vuelto todos completamente locos. Mientras que la idea de volverse salvaje y de que le dieran caza realmente no le molestaba tanto como debería, no podía soportar la idea de perder a su bestia.

Observando el caos que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, Harry suspiró y frotó una mano por su cara. Tenía veinticuatro horas para presentar un compañero a los ancianos. No había necesidad de apresurarse.

Sólo volvería a su habitación, dormiría unas horas, y tal vez las cosas parecerían mejor en la mañana. Demonios, incluso mejor, tal vez se despertaría para encontrarse que todo había sido alguna pesadilla inducida por el alcohol. Odiaba estas malditas reuniones. Cada año bisiesto, juraba y perjuraba que no iría, y cada maldita vez, Asher le convencía para ir. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué su amigo insistía en venir a estas reuniones. El hombre tenía la elegancia social de un mosquito.

Apoyándose contra la pared, Harry decidió que sería mejor esperar hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco antes de intentar fugarse. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún, y estaría encantado de seguir de esa manera.

Nada más pasar esa idea por su mente vio a dos hombres grandes y musculosos corriendo por la habitación en su dirección. Bien, ¡Mierda! Realmente no quería lidiar con esta mierda. Sólo quería regresar a su habitación y pensar. Los ancianos los habían jodido a todos, sólo necesitaba diez minutos para centrarse y averiguar cómo proceder.

Con 2,05m y cerca de 135kg de puro músculo, no había muchos hombres lo suficientemente valientes como para meterse con él. En su mayoría, la gente lo evitaba y se mantenía fuera de su camino. Al parecer, los dos cambiaformas que corrían hacia él no habían recibido la circular. Tendría que ver qué podía hacer para rectificar la situación.

Extrañamente, los hombres no parecieron mirarlo, sin embargo. Iban corriendo medio agachados en su dirección, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, mirando de un lado a otro como si siguieran el movimiento de algún espectro invisible.

Apartándose de la pared, Harry se irguió, balanceó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro sobre sus hombros y se preparó para defenderse si era necesario.

Sus ojos examinaron el piso entre él y los hombres que avanzaban, buscando lo que fuera que acaparaba su atención con tanta firmeza que aún no lo habían visto. No había nada. No podía ver nada. Mirando de nuevo a los hombres, los vio tropezar hasta detenerse, sus ojos fijos en las botas de Harry y poco a poco ascendiendo a su cara al mismo tiempo que sintió un tirón en sus vaqueros, y algo arrastrándose por su espalda.

—¡Es nuestro! —Uno de los cambiaformas le gruñó, con los ojos mirando fijamente al hombro de Harry.

Volviendo ligeramente la cabeza, Harry miró en shock al delgado hurón de color crema posado sobre su hombro, que bufaba locamente a sus dos pretendientes no bienvenidos. Este tenía que ser el momento más extraño de su muy larga vida, sacándole una apacible risa.

Volviéndose a Tonto y Retonto, Harry siguió riendo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Yo diría que eso significa que no está interesado en su propuesta.

—¿Eh? —El rubio inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y juntó sus cejas en confusión. Maldición, ¿cómo podía ser tan espeso?

—Él dijo que no. —respondió Harry. —Así que desaparezcan.

El pequeño hurón protestó un poco más, antes de correr por su cuello para acurrucarse en el otro hombro y restregarse por su garganta. En realidad, era bastante lindo, si te van las comadrejas mullidas y adorables.

—Lou, no me hagas ir por ti. —El otro hombre dijo amenazadoramente. —Estás haciendo esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser. Realmente no quieres hacerme enojar, ¿Verdad?

Su mirada glacial y el indicio de amenaza llevaron los nervios de Harry al límite.

—Sí, Lou. —El rubio murmuró, aunque no parecía tan intimidante. —Sabes lo que pasa cuando Grant se enoja.

El hurón en su hombro tembló, presionándose más cerca en el cuello de Harry, pero siguió siseando enojado. Maldita sea, el pequeño era un luchador.

Volviéndose para dirigirse a los idiotas frente a él, Harry extendió los brazos, flexionó los músculos de su pecho y curvó los dedos para llamarlos con un gesto hacia adelante.

—Intenta reclamarlo. Atrévete.

A pesar de no tener ninguna intención de tomar al pequeño y meloso cambiaformas como suyo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que un par de neanderthales reclamaran al hombre contra su voluntad. Entendía el dicho de que la vida no era justa, pero esto parecía un poco diferente.

—No es asunto tuyo. —El que parecía ser el líder escupió. —No quiero ningún problema. Sólo entrégalo.

—Sí, no va a suceder. ¿Por qué no reclamas al rubio que tienes a tu lado y terminas con esto?

—Es mi hermano, idiota.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Realmente no quería tratar con esta mierda. Los tres obviamente tenían algún tipo de pasado, y definitivamente no era su problema.

Sí, era una mierda para el chico, pero el hurón no era su responsabilidad. Aun así, se sentía mal por entregarlo sin pensar en su seguridad o bienestar. Podía sentir el dolor de cabeza que se formaba detrás de sus ojos, y sus sienes dolían cuanto más hablaba el idiota.

—Lo que sea. —Harry cortó los desvaríos del cambiaformas y luego señaló a la multitud de personas detrás de ellos. —Encuentra a alguien más. Se queda conmigo.

El hurón frotó su cabeza peluda bajo su barbilla por un momento antes de apoyarse en el hombro de Harry y dejar salir varios pequeños ruidos que sonaron sospechosamente como ladridos. No es que Harry realmente supiera cualquier cosa sobre hurones aparte del hecho de que sabían deliciosos con kétchup. Como un raro cambiaformas hipogrifo, los hurones eran una exquisitez para él, e incluso ahora, su boca salivaba por los dulces aromas que emanaban del animal.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y volvió su atención a los cambiaformas más grandes que le presionaban y fulminaban con la mirada en la esquina.

—Hemos terminado aquí. —Harry apretó el puño mientras sentía fluir su cambio. Concentrándose en su poder, abrió los dedos, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando los ojos de los estúpidos se ensancharon cuando su mano se transformó en las enormes garras de un águila gigante. —¿Alguna pregunta?

Los dos hombres negaron y retrocedieron lentamente.

—Esto no ha terminado, Lou. —El hombre llamado Grant dijo fríamente. —No puedes correr para siempre.

Luego se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Harry respiró hondo, y dejó ir el aire poco a poco, su mano transformándose de nuevo a normal. Levantó la mano y rascó al hurón bajo su barbilla.

—¿Qué travesura has hecho, pequeño? ¿Te gustaría cambiar ahora?

El hurón hizo un par de pequeños sonidos de felicidad en su garganta, y luego lo siguiente que Harry supo, es que un hombre esbelto con cabello castaño se aferraba a su espalda y tarareaba mientras frotaba su cara por el cuello de Harry.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Vas a estar bien ahora? —Harry intentó sacar al hombre de su espalda. —Lou, ¿Verdad? Puedes bajar ahora.

—Sí, y lo sé. —Lou susurró. —Pero no quiero. —Luego lamió un sendero húmedo por el costado del cuello de Harry. —Me gusta estar aquí. Además, necesitamos registrar nuestro apareamiento con los ancianos.

—¡Whoa! —Harry agarró el antebrazo del hombre con una mano y su cadera desnuda con la otra, bajándole de su espalda para tenerlo delante de él. —Te ayudé a salir, pero no tengo intenciones de acoplarme contigo.

—¿No me quieres?

Harry gruñó y se pasó una mano por sus rizos.

—Ni siquiera te conozco. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a la cama antes de que me explote la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —Alto y delgado, no tan pequeño como Harry había asumido originalmente, la parte superior de la cabeza de Lou se restregó bajo su mandíbula cuando el hombre se acercó, presionándose contra el pecho de Harry. —Mmm, eres muy grande.

—¿Siempre eres así? —Harry se apoyó contra la pared, colocando una mano en el centro del pecho de Lou para impedirle avanzar. —Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, amigo.

—Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¿Verdad? —Lou retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, tengo una tendencia a entrar un poco fuerte. El calor de apareamiento me está comenzando a hacer efecto y eres jodidamente caliente. Además, acabas de salvar mi culo. —Giró la cabeza, se bufó a sí mismo de manera despreciativa y comenzó a girarse. —Te dejaré solo.

No había tomado más de dos pasos cuando una pequeña vampira lo arrojó al suelo.

—Tú servirás. —Siseó antes de intentar hundir sus colmillos en la carne expuesta de su cuello.

La mano de Lou apartó la cara de la hembra mientras se retorcía bajo ella, intentando alejarse de la boca que le perseguía.

—¡Soy gay, perra loca, aléjate de mí!

—No es mi problema, dulzura.

Se lanzó de nuevo a su garganta, pero Harry la atrapó por la cintura y la arrojó a un lado.

—Piérdete —gruñó. Luego se volvió hacia Lou, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. —¿Siempre eres tan problemático?

—Sí, más bien. —Lou murmuró antes de morderse el labio y sonrojarse. —Gracias de nuevo.

Tal vez era el calor de apareamiento que había empezado a afectarle, pero algo sobre el tipo llamaba a Harry. El hombre parecía bastante agradable. Ciertamente no era desagradable a los ojos, y definitivamente necesitaba un protector. Si tenía que elegir un compañero, ¿Por qué no Lou?

Porque intentarás comerlo, idiota. Bueno, estaba ese pequeño problema, pero en realidad, siempre y cuando nunca estuvieran en sus formas cambiadas al mismo tiempo, no debería ser un problema.

—Hablemos. —Lou tomó su mano y Harry lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. —¿Dónde vives? —preguntó mientras esquivaban cuerpos en su camino hacia las puertas dobles al otro lado de la sala.

—Aquí.—respondió Lou, apartándose del camino de un enorme cambiaformas que llevaba una pequeña bola de pelusa blanca. —¿Eso era un maldito conejito?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Él estaba considerando la idea de reclamar un hurón como compañero, por lo que realmente no sentía tener derecho a juzgar.

—¿Te refieres a que vives aquí en Escocia? —Lou no tenía acento, así que tal vez acababa de trasladarse recientemente.

—Vivo aquí en el castillo.

—Pensaba que sólo los ancianos residían en el castillo. —De acuerdo, algo definitivamente no encajaba.

—Sólo estoy aquí hace un par de semanas. Pedí santuario al Anciano Rice, y los ancianos me permitieron quedarme.

Lou se quedó en silencio después de eso, y Harry no pensó que conseguiría algo más del hombre.

—¿Así que no te opondrías a mudarte? ¿Nada te retiene aquí?

Dios, ¿Estaba realmente considerando esto? Debía ser la idea más estúpida que había tenido jamás.

Escaneando la habitación, suspiró con frustración. No veía a Ash por ninguna parte. Realmente le habría gustado hablar con su mejor amigo antes de tomar una decisión como esta. Con el calor de apareamiento comenzando a inquietarlo, haciendo que su piel picase y su pene se hinchara, no creía que pudiera esperar hasta el día siguiente, o incluso los próximos diez minutos.

—¿Qué me estás preguntando...? —Lou se detuvo y elevó las cejas en pregunta.

—Harry Styles. —Harry ofreció una mano mientras usaba la otra para abrir una de las puertas dobles.

Lou la tomó, y la apretó firmemente por un momento, luego atravesó la puerta.

—Louis Tomlinson, pero todo el mundo me llama Lou. Así que, de nuevo, ¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente? Porque suena como si quisieras reclamarme, pero hace sólo diez minutos me ignoraste.

Harry se rascó la nuca mientras caminaban por el pasillo de piedra.

—Sí, bueno, realmente no me emociona que me fuercen a comprometerme de por vida con alguien que acabo de conocer. Pero no veo un modo de salir de esto, y al menos no trataste de reclamarme sin mi consentimiento. Si tengo que elegir un compañero antes de la medianoche de mañana, supongo que podría hacerlo peor.

—Wow, qué romántico. —Lou murmuró sarcásticamente. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. —Lo entiendo, sin embargo, y soy lo suficientemente patético como para aceptar la oferta. Sólo espero no decepcionarte una vez que me conozcas.

Harry no sabía qué decir, así que no dijo nada. Por mucho que quisiera tranquilizar al hombre más pequeño y decirle que no le decepcionaría, no podía ofrecer ese tipo de garantías. Además de su nombre y el hecho de que había solicitado asilo con los ancianos, Harry no sabía nada de Lou.

—Si estás de acuerdo, supongo que lo averiguaremos juntos.

Lou se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Creo que me gustaría.

Sin pensarlo conscientemente, Harry extendió la mano y apartó algunos mechones de su cabello castaño del rostro de Lou.

—Extrañamente, creo que a mí también.


	3. Capítulo 2

Lou se encontró buscando el tacto de Harry, restregando su rostro contra la palma del cambiaformas. 

—¿Qué eres exactamente? —preguntó distraídamente. Dios, se sentía tan bien ser tocado así. No tenía la intención de reclamar a Harry como compañero cuando trepó por la pierna del pantalón del hombre. Sólo había estado tratando de alejarse de Seth y Grant.

—Hipogrifo. —Harry respondió igualmente distraído. Miró fijamente a su mano, donde acariciaba la mejilla de Lou como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba haciendo. —Me siento raro.

—Yo también. —Lou susurró, pero no creía que fuera por la misma razón que Harry. Su corazón tronaba en su pecho, sentía su cuerpo sobrecalentado, y su polla palpitaba en su ingle. —Oh, Joder. —Gimió, mirando su cuerpo desnudo. Había olvidado completamente que había perdido la ropa cuando cambió.

Harry sólo se rió, sacó su camiseta por encima de su cabeza, y la empujó en las manos de Lou. —No podemos permitir que todo el mundo vea el hermoso cuerpo de mi pequeño compañero, ¿No es así?

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que soy hermoso? —Lou se pavoneó ante el cumplido, pero enseguida asumió de nuevo su expresión sombría y aburrida. —Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? —Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus manos cerradas en puños sobre sus caderas mientras esperaban que Lou se pusiera la camisa de algodón que le había dado.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Lou bajó la vista a su cuerpo de nuevo, y rió cuando vio que la camisa llegaba casi a sus rodillas. Era promedio en el departamento de altura, pero no tenía nada que ver con Harry. El hombre era enorme. Amplios hombros, un pecho musculoso, rizos castaños hasta el hombro y ojos tan verdes como una pradera en verano, Harry Styles hacía su boca agua.

—Yo tampoco sé lo que quiero decir. —Harry se acercó, arrimándose a Lou hasta que dio un paso atrás y chocó con la pared a su espalda. —Había esta pequeña luz en tus ojos, una pequeña chispa y luego la apagaste casi inmediatamente. ¿Por qué? —Harry se inclinó sobre él, presionando sus cuerpos mientras su nariz rozaba el cuello de Lou. —¿Por qué? —Repitió.

—No quiero que cambies de opinión. —Lou jadeó. No podía pensar con Harry tan cerca. El olor del hombre inundaba su nariz y su cabeza daba vueltas. —Seré lo que tú quieras que sea.

Los dientes de Harry rasparon la carne sensible justo tras el oído de Lou. —Quiero que seas tú mismo. Quienquiera que seas, eso es lo que quiero que seas. No te escondas de mí, Lou.

—No me querrás. —Lou discutió.

—Pruébame. —Harry deslizó la mano por su cuerpo y después agarró la cadera de Lou, tirando de él hacia adelante para moler sus erecciones.

Joder, a la mierda. No era como si pudiera mantener la farsa por siempre. En algún momento se cansaría de pretender ser normal, y todos sus secretos saldrían a la luz de todos modos. Tal vez sería mejor sacarlo todo a la luz. Si Harry decidía que no lo quería después de eso, bueno, sería mejor que pasar una eternidad con alguien que no podía aceptarlo como era.

—Más tarde. —murmuró, arqueando su cuello para darle más espacio a Harry para jugar. —Te quiero. —Oh, cómo quería al hombre. Su respiración se aceleró, su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas, y su polla filtró libremente por su hendidura.

—Shh, voy a cuidar de ti. —dijo Harry.

Y por alguna razón, Lou lo creyó. Entonces el cálido peso que presionaba contra él desapareció, y gimió suavemente cuando vio a Harry levantarse y mirar por el pasillo. Sin previo aviso, lo agarró por la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró por el pasillo, atravesó una puerta a la izquierda, y entró en una biblioteca.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar hacia Lou, llevando sus largos dedos a los botones de los vaqueros.

—Si quieres ser mío... Quieres ser mío, ¿Verdad?

Lou asintió ansiosamente, pero dio un paso atrás. No tenía miedo, pero la lujuria que brillaba en los ojos esmeraldas de Harry le prendió fuego. Nunca nadie lo había mirado con tal deseo, y no sabía qué hacer con ello.

—Bien. —Harry abrió el botón y luego metió sus pulgares en la cintura, empujando el tejido hacia abajo por sus caderas. —Entonces tenemos que establecer algunas reglas.

Lou asintió de nuevo. Le gustaba las reglas. Sólo dile qué, cómo, y cuándo hacerlo, y saltaría a hacerlo. Dejado a su suerte, por lo general terminaba en problemas. No quería causar problemas a Harry.

—Regla número uno. —dijo Harry mientras los vaqueros se deslizaban por sus musculosos muslos hasta caer al suelo alrededor de sus tobillos.

Su polla rebotó libre, larga y gruesa con una cabeza en forma de seta, que hizo a Lou lamerse los labios, queriendo saborear al hombre que pronto se convertiría en su compañero.

Harry palmeó su longitud, acariciándola lentamente mientras se aclaraba la garganta y esperaba a que Lou lo mirara a los ojos.

—No comparto, Lou. Nadie acariciará, lamerá, besará, o tocará en modo alguno toda esta perfecta piel además de mí. ¿Entendido?

Lou asintió aturdido. Maldición, estaba empezando a sentirse como un estúpido muñeco cabezón. Comprendía perfectamente lo que Harry quería de él, sin embargo, y no podría estar más emocionado de dárselo. El hombre exigía el compromiso de Lou, y encontraba la actitud posesiva de Harry completamente excitante.

—Regla dos. —Harry dijo con su voz profunda y sensual mientras avanzaba hacia su presa. —Espero que me respondas cuando te haga una pregunta. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí. —Lou susurró.

—Bien. Regla tres. —Harry se acercó a él, agarró el cuello de la camisa que prestó a Lou, y la rasgó justo en el centro. —Me gusta estar a cargo. ¿Puedes manejar eso?

—Sí. —Lou susurró, abriendo los ojos de par en par y su polla agitándose ante la erótica exhibición de poder. —Pero no me gusta ser forzado. —Añadió en voz baja. No tenía ningún problema en permitir que Harry hiciera el papel de dominante en el dormitorio, o incluso en su relación en general, pero no caería víctima de sus errores pasados.

Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron, y gentilmente liberó el algodón destrozado del torso de Lou para alcanzar arriba y acunar su cara en ambas manos.

—Me gusta estar a cargo, pero eso no significa que quiera un felpudo como compañero. Si deseas probar algo, quiero saberlo. Si no te gusta algo, dímelo. No te reclamaré como mío si simplemente vas a presentarte y someterte a mí. Necesito un reto.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se esparció por la cara de Lou, y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—He estado desafiando a la autoridad toda mi vida. Creo que puedo manejar un pájaro grande y malo.

—No soy un pájaro. —gruñó Harry. —Soy un hipogrifo.

Lou rodó los ojos, pero continuó sonriendo.

—Lo sé, grandullón. Relájate. Sin embargo, te advierto por adelantado que puedo ser un poco difícil de manejar.

—He tratado de moderarme un poco y encajar en esta estúpida reunión, pero es difícil, y sinceramente lo odio.

—Entonces supongo que deberías dejar de fingir, ¿Eh? —Harry le sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el centro del pecho de Lou y le daba un pequeño empujón.

La parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpeó el borde del sofá, y Lou cayó sobre los cojines con las piernas abiertas. Cuando los ancianos anunciaron su pequeño plan engañoso para juntar a todos y que así procrearan, Lou nunca se imaginó que encontraría a alguien que lo atrajera tanto como el gran hombre que actualmente tenía de rodillas ante él. Todo en el hombre incendiaba su cuerpo, sin embargo. Quizás por una vez en su vida, esto podría funcionar.

Harry envolvió en su mano la dura longitud de Lou y le dio un par de buenos tirones. —¿Estás seguro de esto, Lou? No nos conocemos, pero no voy a reclamarte sólo para dejarte ir. No me gusta que me engañen, pero estoy muy a favor de tener un compañero. Siempre vas a ser mío.

A Lou tampoco le gustaba que lo engañaran. No podía negar que estaba locamente atraído por el hombre que tenía delante, pero Harry tenía razón. No sabían nada el uno del otro. Sin embargo, los ancianos habían dejado perfectamente claro que sólo tenían hasta las doce en punto de la próxima noche para presentar a un compañero. Lou no lo sabía con certeza, pero había oído rumores entre la multitud sobre que habían ido tan lejos como para lanzar un encantamiento con una barrera en todas las salidas. Nadie podía pasar por ella sin un sello de acoplamiento. Y sólo había una forma de conseguir uno.

Además, no le gustaba la idea de volverse salvaje y ser cazado como un perro rabioso. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de no ser capaz de cambiar. Podría ser sólo un hurón, no exactamente alto en la cadena alimenticia, pero amaba la libertad que sentía cuando cambiaba. Definitivamente no quería perder eso.

Cuando finalmente salió de sus pensamientos, encontró a Harry todavía arrodillado entre sus piernas, sus dos enormes manos descansando sobre las rodillas de Lou. Parecía tan preocupado que Lou se derritió en el sofá. Dudaba que Harry pudiera fingir una apariencia así. 

—Estoy seguro. —dijo suavemente. Entonces, para no parecer completamente patético, agregó—Aunque tú podrías cambiar de opinión sobre nunca dejarme ir.

—Yo seré el juez de eso. —Aparentemente, Harry había terminado con la conversación porque se apoderó de la base de la polla de Lou y se hundió hacia adelante para envolver sus labios alrededor de la esponjosa cabeza.

Lou gimió en voz alta, arqueando sus caderas en la boca húmeda de Harry mientras su piel se calentaba y hormigueaba. —Más. —Suplicó.

Harry trabajó la polla de Lou con su boca, y deslizó sus largos dedos entre las piernas de Lou para acariciar su pesado saco. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo, arrastró sus labios a lo largo de la resbaladiza longitud, llevándolo un poco más profundo cada vez hasta que la punta empujó contra la suave pared de su garganta. Con su pulso acelerado y electricidad asediando su espina dorsal, Lou no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo. Sus bolas ya dolían, su polla palpitaba, y su estómago se endureció con la necesidad de venirse. Sus caninos se alargaron apenas una fracción, y su boca se hizo agua ante el pensamiento de hundir sus dientes en la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y reclamar al hombre como suyo.

Su placentera imagen de repente se convirtió en pánico. Tendría que joder a Harry para eso, hacer que el hombre se sometiera a él. Harry dijo que le gustaba estar al mando. De ninguna manera se ofrecería así a Lou. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más entraba en pánico, hasta que Harry finalmente soltó su polla flácida y se incorporó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿No lo estás disfrutando? ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Las mejillas de Lou se impregnaron de calor, y gimió en vergüenza. ¿Podría esto empeorar? Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Todavía tenía que explicarle a Harry por qué se había quedado flácido en la boca del hombre. 

—¿Cómo reclamas a tu pareja? —preguntó en su lugar.

—Con mis garras. —contestó Harry inmediatamente. Acercó su mano y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el costado del cuello de Lou. —Te cortaría justo aquí, no muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para que todos sepan que eres mío. ¿Es eso lo que pasó? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No. —Lou rezó para que un agujero se abriera en medio de la biblioteca y lo engullera en un gran trago. —No tengo miedo de eso.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? —Harry no sonaba enojado o incluso frustrado, sólo preocupado.

—Tengo que morderte en la parte posterior del cuello, justo debajo de la línea del cabello, para reclamarte. —susurró Lou con los ojos cerrados. —Tendrías que someterte a mí.

—Bien.

Lou abrió bruscamente los párpados y miró a Harry. —¡Pero dijiste que estás al cargo! No pensé que... me permitirías... ¿Te parece bien?

Harry se rió, el sonido profundo y gutural. —Está bien. No creo que sea algo de lo que me gustaría hacer un hábito, pero si eso es lo que necesitamos hacer para que me reclames, entonces estoy bien con ello.

—Eres bastante sorprendente, ¿Sabes? —Con sus temores olvidados, la polla de Lou se irguió de nuevo, llenando e hinchándose mientras se tensaba hacia el hombre frente a él. Entonces le asaltó otro pensamiento, y se mordió el labio apartando la vista una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Harry suspiró mientras agarraba la barbilla de Lou y volvía su cabeza de nuevo para tenerlo de cara. —Sólo dime.

—Nunca he hecho eso antes.

—Bueno, me alegra ser tu primero. —Harry guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a Lou, y de repente, ninguna de sus inseguridades parecía tan importante. —Entonces, ¿Estás listo? ¿O te vas a echar atrás?

—Oh, estoy listo. —Lou sonrió maliciosamente mientras se abalanzaba sobre Harry, fijándolo en el suelo y reclamando su boca en un hambriento beso. Había deseado probar esos deliciosos labios desde que había puesto los ojos en el enorme cambiaformas.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de Harry, Lou empujó su lengua a través de los labios abiertos del hombre y devoró el interior de su boca mientras gemía en voz alta. Mmm, incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—Te necesito ahora. —gruñó mientras se alejaba de la boca de Harry. Luego dejó caer su frente junto a la de su amante y gimió. —No tengo lubricante.

—En el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

—¿Siempre llevas lubricante contigo? —Lou se sentó y sonrió. —Eres una puta.

Harry rodó los ojos y apartó a Lou de él. —Mi compañero de cuarto piensa que necesito ser socialmente más activo.

—En otras palabras, quiere que jodas.

Riendo mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de lubricante del bolsillo de sus descartados pantalones vaqueros, Harry se giró y lo arrojó a las desesperadas manos de Lou. —Eso suena más cerca de la verdad. Así que, ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?

—Wow, realmente eres bueno con las palabras, ¿Eh?

Harry hizo una mueca, viéndose debidamente reprendido. —No lo dije en serio.

Sí, Lou lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar reprender al hombre un poco.

—Bien. Estás perdonado. Ahora, trae aquí tu culo sexi y bésame de nuevo.

Gritó cuando Harry inmediatamente se lanzó a través de la habitación, aterrizó sobre él y lo inmovilizó en el piso.

—Con mucho gusto.

El beso pareció durar para siempre, introducían sus lenguas y se batían en duelo mientras Lou vagaba sus manos por el fuerte cuerpo de Harry, trazando los surcos y depresiones, aprendiendo cada centímetro de su nuevo amante. Cuando la necesidad fue demasiada, empujó el pecho de Harry, instándole a su espalda.

—No puedo esperar más. —Jadeó.

—¡Gracias, joder! —Harry agarró el lubricante donde había quedado olvidado en la alfombra y lo metió en las temblorosas manos de Lou. —Date prisa.

Asintiendo, Lou abrió la tapa, sirvió una generosa cantidad de aceite resbaladizo en su palma, y rápidamente cubrió su dolorida polla. Usando un dedo lubricado, separó las mejillas redondeadas de Harry, y se centró en la apretada apertura, acariciando los músculos de la forma en que le gustaba que sus amantes le hicieran a él.

—No necesito todo eso. —Harry siseó mientras retorcía su espalda y arqueaba sus caderas en la alfombra. —Me gusta la quemadura. Sólo apúrate.

—Eres terriblemente exigente. —Lou lo amonestó, pero hizo lo que Harry pidió. Tomando una respiración profunda para estabilizar sus nervios, pasó el primer anillo de músculo con dos dedos.

Harry gimió y balanceó sus caderas contra la mano de Lou, jodiendo los dígitos que lo penetraban. —Más.

—Silencio, necesito estirarte primero. —Lou trabajó sus dedos adentro y hacia fuera, torciendo su muñeca para aflojar la apretada apertura. Harry estaba malditamente apretado y Lou nunca se perdonaría si comenzara su nuevo acoplamiento lastimando al hombre.

Cuando los músculos finalmente comenzaron a relajarse, deslizó un tercer dedo junto a los otros y bombeó rápidamente mientras se inclinaba sobre su amante y dejaba besos húmedos sobre sus tensos abdominales.

—¡Joder! ¡Suficiente! —gritó Harry. —Jódeme.

Lou no estaba seguro de haber estirado lo suficiente a Harry, pero su polla le gritaba que cerrara la boca y que hiciera lo que se le decía. Tras liberar sus dedos del apretado canal del hombre, Lou le dio unas palmaditas en la cadera.

—Date la vuelta.

Harry obedeció inmediatamente, rodó sobre sus manos y rodillas y empujó su culo al aire, meneándolo tentadoramente. Alzándose sobre sus rodillas, Lou no desperdició tiempo en palabras cuando aferró la base de su polla y alineó la punta llorosa en el agujero de Harry.

Ambos gimieron ruidosamente cuando Lou empujó hacia delante, introduciéndose hasta la raíz dentro del aterciopelado calor en una única embestida. El instinto se hizo cargo, la necesidad era demasiada para luchar, y comenzó a golpear sus caderas, cogiendo salvajemente el culo de Harry. Sus ojos se cruzaron, su cerebro se volvió borroso, y su mundo entero se centró en el lugar donde se encontraban sus cuerpos. Demasiado pronto, sus pelotas comenzaron a hormiguear, su espina dorsal se endureció y relámpagos de placer sacudían sus entrañas. Abriendo las piernas de Harry más ampliamente, se inclinó sobre él, para cambiar el ángulo y clavar el punto dulce de su amante en el próximo empuje duro.

Harry gimió, y sus paredes internas apresaron la polla de Lou como un torno cuando le embistió. Lou apartó el cabello de Harry hacia un lado y llevó su lengua a la piel salada en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—¡Mío! —gruñó.

Alcanzando bajo su amante, envolvió su mano alrededor de la pulsante polla de Harry y lo masturbó rápidamente mientras hundía sus caninos rudamente en su nuca. Gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, cuando el sabor cobrizo de la sangre de su compañero invadió su lengua. Condujo sus caderas hacia adelante castigadoramente, y a pesar de que una voz en el fondo de su mente le advirtió que estaba siendo demasiado duro con su amante, Harry parecía amarlo.

—¡Joder, sí! —La cabeza de Harry cayó sobre sus hombros, los músculos en su espalda se tensaron, y su culo estranguló la polla de Lou hasta el punto de dolor a la vez que derramaba semen pegajoso y caliente sobre la mano y muñeca de Lou.

Soltando su agarre de la polla de su compañero, Lou retiró sus dientes de la carne de Harry, y después echando la cabeza hacia atrás gimió fuerte, montando su orgasmo y llenando a su compañero a rebosar con su ardiente semilla.

Cuando Harry había exprimido la última gota de él, Lou suavemente se salió de su amante y se desplomó en el suelo.

—Gracias. —susurró. Harry se acercó a él y dio a Lou un suave beso en sus labios. —No ha terminado todavía. —Levantó su mano, y Lou vio como la transformaba en la garra de un águila justo delante de sus ojos.

Lou inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y suspiró alegremente. —Hazlo.

El dolor duró sólo un segundo cuando la afilada garra cortó la carne en el lado de su cuello. Luego una cálida lengua lo reemplazó, lamiendo la herida hasta cerrarla. 

—Eres mío. —Harry susurró.

Sonriendo serenamente, Louis dio la vuelta, se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry, y se quedó dormido.


	4. Capítulo 3

—¡Podrías parar! —Harry palmeó la mano errante de Lou lejos de su culo. —Vamos a pasar por la seguridad sin ser arrestados, ¿De acuerdo?

—Pica. —Lou gimió mientras se rascaba la cadera izquierda. —No sabía que el sello de apareamiento iba a doler tanto. —Se bajó la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, mostrando la cadera para el placer de Harry. —Es bastante bonito, sin embargo. —Trazó un dedo sobre sus iniciales, donde se entrelazaban en un nudo para formar su sello de acoplamiento. —Aunque aún duele como el infierno.

Harry asintió con comprensión. Registrar su apareamiento con los ancianos no había sido un gran calvario, pero la marca mágica del sello de acoplamiento en su carne quemaba como una perra. Alzó su mano distraídamente para trazar con su dedo la mordedura de Lou. De alguna manera parecía apropiado tener su sello allí.

—El picor desaparecerá pronto. —Harry dio un pequeño toque en la espalda a su nuevo compañero para que avanzara en la fila en que esperaban para pasar el arco de seguridad.

No había podido encontrar a Ash en ninguna parte antes de que dejaran el castillo. Lou no había parado de maldecir y quejarse constantemente desde que subió a los vehículos de la UPAC1 que los llevarían al aeropuerto. Hacerse con un billete de última hora para Cancún fue una verdadera pesadilla. Al final terminaron reservando un vuelo posterior y tuvieron que vagar por el aeropuerto durante horas.

1UPAC: Alianza Unida de Cooperación Paranormal.

No hace falta decir que no estaba en los mejores estados de ánimo. Su cabeza palpitaba con cada latido de su corazón, los músculos en su cuello se sentían rígidos y tensos, y sólo quería subir al avión y dormir. Todavía no había tenido un minuto a solas para procesar lo que había sucedido en la conferencia, o para llegar a un acuerdo completo con el hecho de que no regresaría a casa con su mejor amigo, sino con su nuevo compañero, un hombre del que no sabía absolutamente nada.

—Estoy aburrido. Y tengo hambre. Esta fila se mueve demasiado lenta. Mi maldita cadera aún pica como una perra. —Una y otra vez, continuaban las quejas interminables. Harry no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

Entonces comenzaron las preguntas.

—¿Dónde vives? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cortarte el pelo? ¿Cuál es tu champú favorito?

Harry llevó su mano a la nuca de Lou y le dio la vuelta mientras se inclinaba para presionar sus rostros a sólo unos milímetros el uno del otro. —¿Podrías cerrar la jodida boca por cinco malditos minutos? —gruñó.

Lou abrió ampliamente los ojos y apretó los labios mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Hay algún problema aquí? —Un hombre paró junto a ellos, su insignia anunciando que era seguridad en el aeropuerto.

—Ningún problema. —murmuró Harry mientras soltaba a su compañero y se ponía de derecho.

El guardia miró a Lou para confirmarlo.

—Me asaltó. —Lou gimoteó inmediatamente. —Y creo que está introduciendo drogas. Probablemente deberías registrarle. De hecho, probablemente deberías hacer una búsqueda en todas sus cavidades corporales, para asegurarte.

Harry empezó a ahogarse mientras miraba entre la sonrisa de Lou y el ceño fruncido del guardia de seguridad.

—Está mintiendo.

—Tomamos muy en serio cualquier acusación de transporte ilegal, señor. Me temo que voy a tener que pedirle que venga conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Harry se volvió hacia su compañero. —Dile la verdad, o juro por dios que voy a sacarte la mierda a golpes.

—Lo has oído. —dijo Lou inmediatamente, señalando con el dedo el rostro de Harry. —Me acaba de amenazar.

Entonces lo siguiente que supo, es que Lou y el guardia de seguridad estaban abrazándose, muriéndose de risa.

—¡Oh, deberías haber visto tu cara! —Lou jadeó para respirar, su rostro ruborizado.

—¿Perdón? —Harry preguntó peligrosamente. La pequeña mierda casi había hecho que lo arrestaran, ¿Y pensaba que era divertido?

—Soy Conner Forbes. —El guardia de seguridad le tendió la mano a Hazz. —Conocí a Lou hace unos años cuando voló a Glasgow por una de las conferencias. Cuando me llamó para decirme que se iba con su nuevo compañero hoy, no pude resistirme. —Conner rio entre dientes. —Lo siento, hombre.

Harry sacudió la mano del hombre, y la soltó rápidamente, presionando su temblorosa mano en la sien. 

—Está bien. —¿Qué podría decirle? Oh, su compañero se había ganado unos buenos azotes cuando finalmente regresaran a México.

(...)

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —Lou se movió en su asiento mientras miraba hacia fuera por la ventana del taxi.

—No, no estoy enojado. Eso no significa que no vaya a enrojecer tu pequeño culo por esa escena, sin embargo.

Volviéndose lentamente, Lou le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. 

—Oh, me gusta eso. Voy a tener que ser un chico malo más a menudo.

Harry se inclinó sobre él, torciendo el dedo para que Lou se acercara. —Te diré un secreto. —Esperó a que su compañero asintiera. —Voy a apalear tu sexi culo siempre que quieras. No tienes que ser un mocoso.

—Pero así es mucho más divertido. —Lou besó los labios de Harry rápidamente antes de sentarse en su asiento. —¿Falta poco?

—Llegamos. —Harry señaló a través de su ventana hacia la pequeña casa.

—¡Oh, es linda! —Lou salió volando por la puerta y corrió a la parte de atrás del taxi para mirar a la casa con sus manos cerradas en puños en sus caderas.

Harry rió, pagó al conductor y salió también. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, las sostuvo sobre el hombro de Lou y las agitó. —Voy a buscar las bolsas. Abre la puerta.

—¡Yay! —Lou agarró las llaves y se apresuró por el camino sin echar una mirada hacia atrás.

—Parece que tienes las manos llenas. —El taxista observó cuando abrió el maletero y comenzó a sacar su equipaje.

Harry resopló. —No tienes ni idea, amigo.

—¡Harry! —Lou gritó desde dentro, justo cuando Harry iba por el camino. —¡Alguien prendió fuego a tu casa!

Dejando caer las bolsas, subió corriendo los escalones y atravesó la puerta. —¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, pero mira esto. —Lou señaló la alfombra chamuscada, y luego un montón de ropa a su lado. —Dijiste que tu amigo es un fénix, ¿Verdad? —Alzó la mirada a Harry, sus ojos azules brillando con preocupación. —¿Crees que está bien?

—No lo sé. Debería haber llegado a casa antes que nosotros. —El corazón de Harry intentó trepar por su garganta. —Tal vez no encontró un com... —Dejó de hablar e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras escuchaba sonidos en la casa. —¿Eso es agua corriendo? —Harry adelantó a su compañero, y puso una mano sobre su hombro. —Quédate aquí.

Corriendo por el corto pasillo, Harry siguió los sonidos del agua hasta el baño de Asher. 

—¿Ash? —Esperó varios segundos y cuando no obtuvo respuesta finalmente abrió la puerta para encontrarse... nada. La ducha estaba encendida, pero no había ninguna señal de su amigo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Cerró la ducha y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo mientras volvía a la sala de estar. Después de marcar el número de Asher, se llevó el teléfono al oído y esperó.

—Hola, dulzura. —Asher contestó en el segundo timbre.

— ¡No me llames dulzura! Vengo a casa para encontrarme la ducha corriendo, la alfombra quemada, y tu ropa en medio del maldito piso. ¿Dónde estás?

Gritar no le daría respuestas más rápido, pero seguro como el infierno que le hacía sentirse mejor. Echando un vistazo a Lou, se encontró a su compañero mirándole con diversión en su rostro. Parecía que estaba tramando algo, y Harry tenía la sensación de que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguar lo que era.

—Cerca de Chattanooga, Tennessee, creo.

Harry abrió la boca para responder y luego la cerró. Esto era de locos. —¿Exactamente por qué estás en Tennessee? —preguntó lentamente. Trató de juntar todas las piezas, pero no podía pensar en ningún motivo por el que Ash estuviera en los Estados Unidos.

—Bueno, mi compañero vive aquí. ¿Dónde más estaría, Hazz?

Harry sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. —Lo entiendo. Aunque por lo menos podrías habérmelo dicho. Tú simplemente desapareciste después del anuncio de los ancianos, hombre. No sabía a dónde diablos habías ido. —Hacía siglos que eran amigos, y Harry había llegado a considerar al pequeño ave fénix como familia. Sólo quería saber que el tipo estaba a salvo.

—Aww, me amas.

—No dejes que te suba a la cabeza, idiota —dijo Harry bruscamente. Sí, amaba a la pequeña mierda, pero Asher no necesitaba ir difundiendo por ahí ese tipo de cosas. La gente podría hacerse una idea equivocada. —Entonces, supongo que eso responde a la pregunta de la ducha y la alfombra chamuscada. ¿No leíste la carta, verdad?

Harry sacó el sobre con el sello roto de UPAC de su bolsillo trasero. Había mucha información allí, incluyendo que los compañeros deben consumar su relación al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas hasta la próxima reunión.

—Cállate. —Asher gruñó.

No, Asher no lo había leído, y eso hizo que Harry se echara a reír. No sabía por qué le sorprendía eso. —¿Vas a venir, o necesitas que empaque tus cosas?

—Uh, no estoy muy seguro todavía. No hemos discutido los detalles.

—Bueno, si vuelves, deberías saber que tenemos un nuevo invitado en casa. —Harry volvió a mirar a Lou y casi se tragó la lengua. El hombre descansaba en uno de los sillones, completamente desnudo, con las piernas sobre cada uno de los brazos mientras acariciaba su dura polla. Miró a Harry y se lamió los labios, luego deslizó dos dedos en su boca, girando su lengua alrededor de ellos.

—Tu compañero. —Asher supuso.

—Sí. —Harry afirmó. Su pene se hinchó dentro de sus pantalones, y estaba teniendo problemas para formar frases coherentes. —Y el chico se las trae. Casi me detienen en el aeropuerto.

Asher no dijo nada a eso, pero Harry sólo podía imaginarse la maldita sonrisa en la cara de su amigo. —Bien, necesito volver al interior antes de que Zaiden piense que lo abandoné de nuevo. Te diré qué hacer con mis cosas.

Lou sacó los dedos de su boca e inmediatamente insertó dos en su fruncido agujero, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo ruidosamente. Harry no podía pensar según se agitaba su polla. Ni siquiera sabía lo que Asher acababa de decir.

—¡Deja eso! —Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió para aligerar la amonestación. —Espera. —dijo boquiabierto a Lou.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Asher.

—No tú. —Harry suspiró cuando Lou no mostró intenciones de parar. Realmente necesitaba colgar el teléfono. —Sí, sólo dame una llamada cuando lo sepas, —gruñó profundamente cuando Lou levantó su otra mano y le señaló con un dedo para que se acercara. —Tengo que dejarte, hombre. —Entonces colgó el teléfono, lo lanzó sobre su hombro y fue en busca de su compañero.


	5. Capítulo 4

Lou miró por encima de su hombro repetidamente mientras Harry lo guiaba por el porche trasero a través de la prístina arena blanca hacia el océano. Tiró de su gorra de béisbol más abajo en su cabeza y aseguró sus gafas de sol en su nariz. Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lou saltó y miró a Harry nerviosamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no dejas de mirar por encima del hombro? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Estoy buscando a los narcotraficantes colombianos. Nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido. 

Harry se detuvo en seco y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Estamos en México, Lou. Aquí no hay señores de la droga colombianos.

—De acuerdo, bien, entonces señores de la droga Me-shi-kanos. Es lo mismo. Son traidores. Tienes que cuidarte de ellos.

Harry parpadeó un segundo antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y estallar en carcajadas mientras se aferraba a su costado. —¿Señores de la droga Me-shi-kanos? Lou, es México3 . —Harry enfatizó la palabra. —No Me-shi-ko.

3En el siglo XVII se realizaron diversas reformas fonéticas y ortográficas en el castellano de la época. Una de estas modificaciones fue que la "x" se dejaba de pronunciar como "sh" y ahora se debía decir como una "j" (aunque se siguiera escribiendo "x").

Lou se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, así es como los llama mi amigo Juan. —Llevó las manos a las caderas y le fulminó con la mirada, a pesar de que Harry no podía verle los ojos a través de las gafas de sol. —Él es de aquí, así que me imagino que eso le convierte en un experto.

Harry siguió riendo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras agarraba la muñeca de Lou y tiraba de él. —Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Lou se dejó arrastrar, aunque miró por encima de su hombro nuevamente. Tal vez no tenía que preocuparse por narcotraficantes, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Ser descuidado es lo que le había metido en este lío en primer lugar.

—¿Te puedes calmar? No hay nadie aquí a parte de nosotros. Eres tan inquieto como un...

—¿Hurón? —Lou sonrió maliciosamente a su compañero. En los tres días que llevaba en la Isla Blanca, había aprendido rápidamente que Harry era propenso a meter la pata con frecuencia. Lou no se sentía ofendido, sin embargo. En realidad, lo encontraba un poco lindo. No es que lo fuese a decir nunca en voz alta. Se imaginaba que Harry le apalearía el culo por llamarle algo tan femenino.

Hmm, por otro parte... unas nalgadas sonaban kinky. La polla de Lou saltó, mostrando su acuerdo. Tal vez eso es algo que podrían discutir más tarde. Ahora mismo, Lou tenía que vigilar su espalda.

—Lou, ¿Qué sucede? —Harry preguntó seriamente cuando se acercaron al borde del agua. —Me estás poniendo nervioso. Sé que no estás buscando narcotraficantes, colombianos ni de ningún otro tipo. Necesito respuestas.

—Soy un agente secreto encubierto. —respondió Lou completamente serio.

Harry rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro exasperado. —Bien. Ven a buscarme cuando estés listo para hablar. —Luego dejó a Lou allí solo y se fue a la playa.

—¡Espera! —Lou corrió por la arena hasta que alcanzó a Harry. —¿Así va a ser? ¿No te digo una pequeña cosa y, sólo te vas?

Harry no lo miró, sólo miró a sus pies descalzos mientras siguió caminando. —No es sólo una cosa, Lou. No sé nada de ti. No sé de dónde eres, lo que hacías para vivir allí, o por qué te escondías en Escocia. Un segundo eres tan silencioso como un ratón, y al siguiente no dejas de parlotear incesantemente. Es como si fueras dos personas completamente diferentes.

Lou se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos y su garganta empezaron a arder. Todo lo que decía Harry era cierto, pero no conocía al hombre lo suficiente para confiarle sus secretos.

—No es para tanto. —murmuró.

Harry se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. —No tengo ni idea de lo que te tiene tan nervioso o por lo que actúas como un lunático, pero dudo seriamente que no sea importante. No te estoy pidiendo que cuentes todos tus secretos, Lou. ¡Sólo dame alguna cosa!

Lou se sintió culpable, y no le gustó. Así que, en su lugar, se enojó. —¡Sí, porque has derramado tanta información! —Apuntó con un dedo el pecho de Harry. —Sé dónde vives y tu nombre. Eso es todo lo que me has dado. No sé dónde trabajas, cualquier cosa sobre tu familia o tu vida, ni siquiera cuántos años tienes. No seas tan hipogrifo.

Harry lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, y luego su rostro lentamente se relajó, y sonrió ampliamente. —Creo que te refieres a hipócrita.

—Eso es lo que dije. —Lou bufó y levantó las manos al aire. —Me vuelves loco, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo. El sexo es caliente, así que ya sabes, gracias por eso. Pero, esto realmente no está funcionando.

—Es un poco tarde para segundos pensamientos ni arrepentimientos, Lou. Leíste la carta. Estamos atrapados hasta la próxima reunión, dentro de cuatro años.

—Yippee para mí. —Lou respondió sarcásticamente.

—¿Cómo infiernos algo de esto es culpa mía?

—Nunca dije que lo fuera.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te comportas como un maldito mocoso?

Lou no quería hacer esto. Odiaba pelear, odiaba que Harry le gritara. No se suponía que los compañeros se gritaran ni se trataran así.

—¿Lou? —dijo Harry peligrosamente.

Mirando al agua cerca del borde, algo que parpadeaba y brillaba bajo el sol llamó su atención. —¡Oooh!

Sin siquiera mirar atrás a su compañero, Lou salió corriendo y se arrodilló en la arena. Se quitó la gorra y las gafas de sol, las arrojó a un lado y sacó su premio.

—¡Oh, es precioso! —Mostró el hermoso vidrio azul a Harry. —¿Qué es?

Harry lo miró durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente sonrió y se acercó a arrodillarse junto a Lou en la arena. Tomó el nuevo tesoro y lo volteó en su mano, sosteniéndolo a la luz del sol.

—Es vidrio de mar. Algunas personas hacen joyas o arte con ello. Supongo que se podría decir que es un modo de reciclaje de la naturaleza. Probablemente fue una vez una vieja botella, arrojada descuidadamente al océano.

—Es realmente bonito. —Los dedos de Lou hormigueaban por arrebatar el cristal a Harry. Lo había encontrado primero. Era suyo.

—Lo es. —Harry asintió suavemente. Le devolvió el vidrio a Lou y sonrió suavemente. —Hay un montón de estas cosas por toda la playa.

—¿Podemos buscar más? —Lou preguntó emocionado. Luego se mordió el labio y miró hacia el océano. —Umm, quiero decir, es genial. —dijo en una voz monótona.

—Eh. —Harry tocó la mejilla de Lou suavemente, no forzando, pero instándolo a mirarlo. —Hemos hablado de esto. Sé quién quieras ser, no quien crees que quiero que seas.

—A la gente no le gustan los hurones excitados y rebosantes de energía. —Lou murmuró, aun mostrándose reacio a mirar a Harry a los ojos. —Pero no puedo evitarlo. Realmente me gustan las cosas brillantes, y soy muy posesivo con mis cosas. Son mis tesoros. No me importa compartir, ¡Pero no es correcto que la gente simplemente los tome! —Con su pecho agitado, cerró los ojos. —Será mejor que sólo me digas lo que quieres y cómo actuar. No la fastidio tanto así. No me meto en tantos problemas.

—Lou, mírame.

—No quiero hacerlo. —dijo con un puchero.

Harry rió, y Lou sintió una ligera caricia en su mejilla.

—Abre los ojos, cariño.

Lou abrió los párpados de par en par ante la muestra cariñosa. —Me has llamado cariño.

—Si, lo hice. ¿Está bien?

Lou asintió lentamente. —¿Eso significa que ya no estás enojado conmigo? No me gusta que estés enfadado conmigo.

—No estoy enojado. —Harry se sentó en la arena e hizo señas a Lou para que se acercara a él.

Dudó un segundo, pero luego se subió al regazo de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en el musculoso hombro del hombre con un suspiro. —Así es como se supone que deben estar los compañeros.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero todavía vamos a hablar de lo que tanto temes.

Lou se encogió, hundiendo su rostro en la cálida carne del cuello de Harry. —¿Tenemos que hablar de eso? Tal vez podamos hablar de algo más.

La profunda risa de Harry vibró en su pecho. —¿Qué tal si empezamos despacio y vamos viendo a partir de ahí?

Lou lo pensó un largo tiempo. Eso sonaba razonable. —De acuerdo. Puedo hacer eso.

—Bien. ¿Ahora, recuerdas las reglas de las que hablamos?

Lou asintió, sus músculos tensándose en aprensión.

—Bien, voy a añadir otra.

—Me gustan las reglas, pero no demasiadas. Es difícil mantenerse al día con todas ellas.

—Esta te gustará, y prometo que es fácil de recordar. —Harry le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. —De ahora en adelante, sólo serás tú mismo. No más esconderte de mí. Si eso significa que quieres bailar desnudo a la luz de la luna mientras gritas frases de horribles canciones de rap, eso es lo que quiero que hagas.

Lou se recostó para ver a su compañero, para mirar a Harry a los ojos y estimar la veracidad de sus palabras. Harry acarició con sus nudillos la mejilla de Lou y sonrió. —Me gustan los hurones excitados y rebosantes de energía.

—De acuerdo. —susurró Lou. —Creo que me gustará esa regla.

Harry le sonrió, y Lou se dio cuenta de que eran las mismas palabras que había dicho cuando había accedido a conocer al hombre y ser su compañero. Después Harry lo besó, sólo un suave y casto roce en sus labios.

—Curiosamente, creo que a mí también.

(...)

—¿En qué trabajas? —Lou se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, rebotando en su asiento mientras revisaba todo el vidrio de mar que habían recogido en su excursión. —He estado aquí por tres días enteros, y no has salido para ir a trabajar.

—Soy un holgazán de playa profesional. —Harry se deslizó en una silla en la mesa frente a su compañero. Maldición, Lou era realmente lindo cuando estaba feliz. Tendría que ver lo que podía hacer para mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amante.

—Bueno, eso no suena muy interesante. —Lou ni siquiera lo miró. Cogió un trozo de vidrio y lo sostuvo en la luz, girándolo a un lado y luego al otro. —Creo que los que más me gustan son los azules. ¿Podemos buscar más azules?

—Podemos salir mañana y buscar algunos azules. —Harry se mordió el labio para no reírse. El hombre estaba obsesionado con el vidrio brillante, pero al menos estaba siendo él mismo.

—¿Hay algunos claros? Realmente me gustarían algunos claros. Y tal vez púrpura. ¿Has visto alguna vez uno rojo?

Diez minutos después de su conversación junto al agua, y Harry comenzó a ver un cambio espectacular en la forma en que su compañero hablaba y actuaba. Aunque algunos probablemente encontrarían las pequeñas peculiaridades de Lou y su emoción sobre algo tan simple como el vidrio como algo molesto, Harry lo encontraba entrañable.

No muchas personas se detenían a apreciar la belleza en el mundo. Le hacía añorar un tiempo cuando las cosas habían sido mucho más sencillas.

—Creo que podemos encontrar algunos claros. Rojos no sé, pero te ayudaré a buscar. Tal vez podrías pintar uno.

Lou negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —No sería tan especial si lo pintara.

—Entonces, ¿Realmente te gusta coleccionar cosas brillantes? ¿Como un verdadero hurón?

—Oh, me gusta todo tipo de baratijas y adornos, pero sí, las brillantes son mis favoritas. —Lou finalmente dejó el trozo de vidrio en la mesa y lo miró. —Gracias, Hazz. Me divertí mucho hoy.

Harry se derritió justo en su asiento.

—¿Hazz? —Sólo Asher había lo había llamado por algo distinto que no fuese su nombre. Le gustó la intimidad que representaba. 

—Oh, ¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que te llame Harry? Es un nombre terriblemente largo como el mío, y realmente no me gusta mucho mi nombre, pero tu nombre está bien, y si quieres que te llame Harry, entonces supongo que eso también está bien. —Lou tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se ruborizó hasta las puntas de sus orejas. —Oops. Lo hice de nuevo, ¿Eh?

Harry rio y sacudió la cabeza. Oh, el hombre iba a animarle la existencia.

—Está bien, Lou. Yo divago a veces cuando estoy inseguro o nervioso acerca de algo.

—¿En serio? —Lou movió su silla hacia delante, mirándole como si la respuesta de Harry fuera la clave de la vida.

—Por supuesto. Todo el mundo tiene defectos, Lou. No hay nada malo en ello. Es lo que nos hace diferentes, únicos. La vida sería aburridísima si todo el mundo fuera exactamente igual.

—Eres muy inteligente. —susurró Lou con admiración. —Me gusta escucharte hablar, así que puedes divagar en cualquier momento que desees.

—No sé si soy tan inteligente. —Harry frunció el ceño, juntando sus cejas. —He vivido mucho.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Casi tres mil, década más, década menos. Dejé de contar en algún momento alrededor de mi cuarto siglo.

—¡Oh, wow!

Harry hizo una mueca, esperando los comentarios sobre lo sumamente viejo y decrépito que era. Incluso para un paranormal, era malditamente viejo, y lo sabía. No necesitaba que la gente se lo restregara por la cara.

—Debes haber visto y hecho muchísimas cosas. ¡Apuesto a que tienes algunas historias realmente impresionantes para contar! ¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien famoso?

Harry miró a su compañero en estado de shock. El hombre parecía estar emocionado. Sus ojos se iluminaron, sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa pícara, y literalmente vibraba de excitación. 

—Te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Haremos un trato. Una de mis historias por una de las tuyas.

Lou arrugó la nariz con disgusto. —No tengo historias fascinantes. Realmente soy aburrido y patético.

—Regla número cinco. —Harry dijo con firmeza.

Lou cerró los ojos y gimió. —Tienes muchas reglas.

—No hablarás de ti mismo de esa manera. No eres patético ni aburrido. De hecho, no creo haber conocido a nadie tan complicado como tú.

—Eso no ha sonado exactamente como un cumplido. —Lou abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Lo dices en serio?

Harry asintió.

—Bien. —Lou bufó, pero Harry pudo ver las comisuras de sus labios temblar. —Aunque sólo tengo veintiocho años. Sinceramente, no tengo muchas historias interesantes.

—¿Veintiocho? —Harry tragó saliva para no gemir.

—En realidad, es la mitad de la vida para un cambiaformas hurón. —Lou frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza. —Al igual que los verdaderos hurones, somos extremadamente propensos al cáncer. No muchos de nosotros vivimos más de sesenta años.

Aunque era un tema completamente mórbido, Harry no podía contener su curiosidad. Además, al menos Lou estaba hablando.

—¿Entonces, quieres decir que no eres inmune a enfermedades como otros paranormales?

—Oh, lo somos. Es sólo el cáncer al que somos susceptibles, y sólo a determinados tipos. No puedo resfriarme ni ser portador de enfermedades venéreas y cosas así, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No me preocupa eso, cariño. Sólo quiero saber más sobre ti.

Lou lo miró y sonrió ampliamente. —Me gusta que me llames cariño.

Devolviendo a Lou su inmensa sonrisa, Harry asintió. —Muy bien. —Sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios después de un momento, y se dirigió a su compañero con seriedad. —Lou, ¿Has leído la carta que recibimos cuando registramos nuestro apareamiento?

—Sí. —Juntó sus cejas en confusión. —¿Por qué?

—Dice que nuestras fuerzas vitales, lo que diablos sea eso, están unidas ahora. Si uno muere, también lo hace el otro.

Los ojos de Lou se abrieron casi cómicamente, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

—No lo sabía —susurró. —Realmente lo siento mucho. No te enojes. —Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. —No me gusta cuando te enojas.

—No estoy enojado, cariño. Cálmate. —Harry se restregó la mano por la cara y suspiró. —No eres inmortal, pero yo sí. Así que, no tengo que preocuparme de que vayas a morir. Es algo bueno.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasa con el cáncer?

—Lou, no hay garantía de que vayas a padecerlo. Dijiste la mayoría de los cambiaformas hurón, no todos. Vamos a ser optimistas y cruzar ese puente si llegamos a él.

Harry observó cómo su compañero se mordía los labios durante un minuto mientras miraba fijamente sus dedos donde se retorcían nerviosamente sobre la mesa. —Está bien. —murmuró finalmente.

—Bien. Así que, cuéntame más.

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? —Lou inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y retorció su nariz.

—Todo, supongo. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo es tu familia? —Harry hizo una pausa y levantó una ceja. —¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo en la UPAC? —Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. —¿Estás en algún tipo de problema, Lou?

No pensaba que Lou hubiera hecho nada malo, al menos no a propósito. Sin embargo, el tipo parecía vivir en su propio pequeño mundo la mitad del tiempo. Había una posibilidad muy real de que, inadvertidamente, hubiera metido la pata en algo. A Harry no le gustaba esa idea, así que la empujó hacia el fondo de su mente. No, Lou había buscado el santuario de los ancianos, lo que sólo podía significar que estaba huyendo de algo... o de alguien.

—¿Qué hora es? —Lou se levantó y se apresuró alrededor de la mesa para echar un vistazo más de cerca al reloj en el microondas. —¡Oh, yay! ¡Es mi hora favorita del día!

Suspirando, Harry se giró en su asiento para mirar a su compañero. Obviamente, Lou no estaba listo para hablar todavía. Sin embargo, el hombre no podía ocultarse de él para siempre. —¿A qué hora sería eso?

—El momento en que tienes que callarte y joderme contra la pared. —Lou sonrió maliciosamente mientras empezaba a desabotonarse los pantalones cortos cargo. —Si crees que estás en forma para ello, claro.

Harry gimió, alcanzando abajo para reajustar su polla hinchada dentro de sus propios pantalones cortos. —No creo que vaya a ser un problema.

—Mmm, entonces tal vez debería hacerlo un poco... más difícil para ti. —Lou ronroneó, meneando sus caderas mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones cortos. Luego se volvió en círculo, elevando lentamente su camisa por su torso delgado antes de sacarla sobre su cabeza y arrojárselo a Harry. —Atrápame —susurró seductoramente y salió disparado de la habitación.


	6. Capítulo 5

Corriendo por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Harry, Lou tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para amortiguar su muy poco varonil chillido cuando unos brazos fuertes rodearon su pecho y lo levantaron del suelo. Parecía que su pequeño juego de capturar el hurón funcionaba a la perfección. A pesar de que disfrutaba de un sexo alucinante y frecuente desde que se había apareado con Harry, sentía que le faltaba algo. Por supuesto, no se amaban, tal vez un día, pero aun así debería haber más. Tenía la esperanza de que un poco de juego en sus combates carnales cambiara las cosas entre ellos.

—Mmm, te atrapé. —Harry ronroneó en su cuello. —¿Qué gano?

—¿Qué quieres? —Lou gimió, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra el hombro de su amante. Después, se le escapó un pequeño chillido cuando fue arrojado por el aire para aterrizar en el centro de la cama.

Volteándose rápidamente, se lamió los labios, y recorrió los dedos por su torso hasta que alcanzó su hinchada polla. —¿Es esto lo que quieres, hombretón?

Harry gruñó, el sonido más sexi que Lou había escuchado, y empezó a despojarse de su ropa, desgarrándola en su prisa por desnudarse.

—Las cosas que me haces. A veces no puedo pensar bien. —Se arrodilló al pie de la cama y comenzó a gatear hacia Lou. —Eres hermoso.

—¿Crees que soy hermoso? —Lou se hinchó de orgullo e hizo un sexi puchero con sus labios. —Oh, me gusta cuando levantas mi ego. Acaríciala. —Demandó. —Sabes que quieres. Acaríciaaala.

Harry le pestañeó unas cuantas veces y luego enterró su cara en el bajo vientre de Lou mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía con diversión. —Oh, eres demasiado. —Jadeó a través de su risa.

Aferró su cálido aliento sobre la dolorida polla de Lou, provocándole espasmos. Recostándose sobre las almohadas, arqueó sus caderas, gimiendo como una puta y orando para que Harry entendiera la indirecta. Aún tenían varias horas antes de que el calor de apareamiento se volviera insoportable, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con el instinto animal o las estúpidas pociones mágicas. Quería a su pareja, puro y simple.

—Me gustaría probar algo más. —Harry dijo con voz ronca. Su lengua salió disparada, dando vueltas alrededor del ombligo de Lou unas cuantas veces antes de colocar un dulce beso justo bajo de él.

Luego se fue. Jodidamente lo dejó, y Lou quería estrangularlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había gimoteado hasta que Harry se rio junto a la cama.

—Estoy aquí, Lou. Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Lou giró ligeramente la cabeza para poder ver a su compañero, pero la mayoría de su atención se enfocó en la mano que tenía actualmente envuelta alrededor de su polla palpitante. —Uh. —Vale, no fue una respuesta brillante, pero ¿Qué quería el hombre de él? Se le iba a caer la maldita polla, y era todo culpa de Harry.

Una fría botella de plástico aterrizó en su pecho con una bofetada, haciendo que Lou silbara. Agarrando el lubricante con su mano desocupada, lo sostuvo en el aire mientras levantaba una ceja a su amante. —Pensaba que tú debías usar esto.

—Quiero que te estires. Regresaré enseguida.

—¿Adónde demonios vas? Ya sabes, para esto se requiere a los dos.

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo, agitando las caderas de modo que su polla se balanceaba de un lado a otro entre sus muslos. —Confía en mí.

Lou pensó en discutir al instante, pero luego se encogió de hombros y abrió la tapa de la botella. Si Harry quería irse y ponerse a cuadrar las cuentas, Lou se las apañaría él solo. Seguro, no sería tan divertido, pero estaba demasiado necesitado, demasiado desesperado, para decir que no.

Después de recubrir generosamente sus dedos, arrojó la botella a un lado, tiró de las rodillas hacia su pecho y penetró su agujero con dos dedos lubricados. Habían tenido tanto sexo que su culo sólo parecía saber qué esperar y relajarse al menor contacto. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Lou gimió y lloriqueó, balanceando sus caderas mientras se jodía con los dedos y bombeaba su polla en movimientos rápidos y bruscos. En pocos minutos, el hormigueo comenzó en la base de su espina dorsal, y el calor se extendió a través de su cuerpo. Tan cerca. Demasiado cerca. ¿Debería esperar a Harry? Dioses, sólo quería venirse.

Introduciendo un tercer dedo, estiró el pulgar hacia arriba para acariciar su apretado saco. Su respiración se tambaleó, su corazón se aceleró dentro de su pecho, y una descarga eléctrica se extendió por su espina dorsal.

—¡Harry!

—¡Joder! —La voz de Harry sonaba un poco tensa y muy necesitada.

—¡Por favor! —Lou gritó mientras observaba a Harry arrastrarse de nuevo en la cama a su lado. —Te necesito, Harry.

—Lo sé, cariño. Shh, relájate. Voy a cuidarte bien. Tengo algo para ti. —Harry cubrió la mano de Lou que empuñaba su polla y retrasó sus movimientos. —Mira, cariño. —Alzó en su mano un gran plug anal negro y meneó las cejas.

—Pero... pero, te quiero dentro de mí. —Se quejó Lou. Aunque apreciaba el regalo, necesitaba a su pareja.

—Y me tendrás. Pensé que querías jugar. —Sin esperar una respuesta, Harry se movió entre las piernas separadas de Lou y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de su compañero. Tiró suavemente, extrayendo los dedos de Lou de su agujero, e inmediatamente los reemplazó con el extremo del tapón. —Respira hondo, cariño.

Lou asintió rápidamente, aspirando tanto aire en sus doloridos pulmones como pudo y dejándolo salir lentamente mientras el juguete de silicona comenzaba a introducirse en su entrada estirada. A pesar de ser más grande que sus dedos, el plug no tenía comparación con la polla de Harry. Aun así, si su compañero quería jugar, Lou felizmente le entregaría las riendas. Esto es lo que quería después de todo. Algo más que tener sexo como monos.

—Tienes el pequeño agujero más hermoso, Lou. Tan agradable todo estirado alrededor de ese plug. —Alzó la vista, reuniéndose con la ardiente mirada de deseo en los ojos azules de Lou. —¿Te gusta eso, cariño?

Lou sintió la presión de la base plana contra sus mejillas extendidas justo antes de que Harry meneara el juguete dentro de su culo. —¡Sí! —Su cuerpo se cubrió en sudor, y su corazón tronó. —¡Más!

—Oh, tengo más. —Harry ronroneó.

Entonces, cuando algo suave y flexible envolvió las bolas de Lou, abrió los párpados y empujó los codos para ver mejor. Lo que Harry estaba acomodando alrededor de sus bolas parecía como una diminuta pelota de yoga.

—¿Q-qué es eso?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa perversa, pero no dijo una palabra. Entonces de repente, las bolas de Lou comenzaron a vibrar, irradiando placer todo el camino hasta la goteante punta de su polla.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Hay más.

Lou no sabía cuánto más podía tomar. Se retorcía en la cama, jadeando y sudando mientras las sensaciones lo abrumaban. Justo cuando pensó que no podía mejorar, un calor rodeó su saco junto con la vibración, y la boca húmeda de Harry cubrió la cabeza de su polla.

—¡Ah! ¡Hazz! —Balanceó su cabeza de un lado a otro y enredó en sus dedos los castaños rizos largos y de Harry. No podía respirar. Era demasiado y no suficiente, todo al mismo tiempo.

Harry tarareó alrededor de la palpitante vara de Lou, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y luego sumergiéndola en su hendidura. Lou casi se levantó de la cama. No iba a durar. La necesidad de venirse lo abrumó hasta que fue el único pensamiento en su confuso cerebro.

—¡Hazz... necesito... oh, mierda! —El juguete en su culo apretado comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, luego más fuerte, más rápido, bombeando en él al ritmo del balanceo de los labios de su amante a lo largo de su polla. Entonces Harry sacó el plug casi todo el camino y lo empujó de nuevo rudamente mientras chupaba duro alrededor de la esponjosa corona de la polla de Lou.

Estrellas estallaron tras sus párpados cerrados, y Lou no pudo contenerse más. Con un fuerte grito, arqueó la espalda, empujando su polla tan profunda en la boca de Harry como pudo y se vino, derramando su semilla en la acogedora boca de su compañero. Gritó de nuevo cuando el juguete fue sacado de su canal aún convulsionando, y la polla de Harry presionó dentro de él, clavando su próstata en la primera embestida.

—Abre los ojos, cariño. Quiero que me mires mientras te tomo.

Le costó, pero Lou finalmente logró abrir los párpados y mirar hacia arriba en las profundidades de los ojos verde oscuro de su compañero. La mirada en la cara de Harry era tan tierna, y aún tan intensa, que Lou tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de apartar la mirada. Nadie lo había mirado nunca de esa manera. Nunca.

Harry salió todo el camino hasta que sólo la punta de su dura polla besaba el palpitante agujero de Lou y luego volvió a adentrarse lentamente hasta la raíz. Lo hizo de nuevo, saliendo todo el camino y embistiendo nuevamente, una y otra vez, burlándose de él hasta que Lou pensó que perdería la cabeza. El contraste entre ser llenado y quedarse vacío cortocircuitó su cerebro, y todo lo que podía hacer era recordar respirar. El juguete alrededor de su saco continuó vibrando y calentando sus bolas, irradiando descargas de placer a su aún dura polla. Siempre había tenido un magnífico tiempo de recuperación, pero esto era ridículo. A los pocos minutos de que la dura erección de Harry lo llenara, Lou sintió que se vendría de nuevo en cualquier momento.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando Harry gruñó.

—Mantén tus ojos abiertos. Quiero que me veas, que sepas que soy el único que te volverá a tener de esta manera. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Lou susurró. No sólo porque sabía que eso era lo que su compañero quería oír, sino porque lo creía. Siempre pertenecería a Harry, y no sólo porque se habían apareado. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, y hacía que su pecho se contrajera con emoción. —Sólo tú.

—Eso es, cariño. Sólo yo. Eres mío. —Harry continuó su lento deslizamiento, empujando sus caderas suavemente mientras se inclinaba sobre Lou y reclamaba sus labios en un beso abrasador.

A medida que la intensidad del beso se acentuaba, también lo hizo el choque de las caderas de Harry. Se estrelló dentro de Lou con fuerza suficiente para moverlo hacia arriba en el colchón, sacudiéndole hasta los huesos. Era como si el hombre estuviera tratando de probar algo-reclamar a Lou de adentro hacia afuera. Y Lou amaba cada maldito segundo. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno finalmente los obligó a apartar sus labios, Harry deslizó los brazos bajo la espalda de Lou y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

Gruñó y gimió, sus empujes se volvieron erráticos y bruscos, y Lou supo que su amante estaba cerca. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros de su compañero, Lou raspó sus dientes a lo largo del costado del cuello de Harry, mordiendo la piel salada antes de arremolinar su lengua alrededor de ella para calmar la quemadura.

—Vente por mí, Hazz. Muéstrame que soy tuyo.

—Eres mío. —Harry gruñó justo antes de entrar en Lou con fuerza y después quedarse completamente inmóvil. Su profundo y prolongado gemido fue amortiguado contra el cuello de Lou mientras que la abrasadora lava de su liberación estalló dentro del culo hambriento de su compañero.

Los sentimientos, tanto físicos como emocionales, golpearon a Lou como un tren de mercancías, y presionó su boca contra el hombro de Harry para amortiguar sus gritos mientras cuerdas calientes y pegajosas salían de su hendidura para llenar el insignificante espacio entre ellos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo ardía, y de repente no podía conseguir suficiente aire en sus pulmones. No sabía lo que acababa de suceder, pero sabía que era algo importante. Confundido y poco dispuesto a examinar las emociones que giraban dentro de él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se aferró como si le fuera la vida en ello. Tal vez con un poco más de tiempo, su cerebro finalmente comprendería lo que su corazón intentaba decirle.

(...)

Harry gruñía por la casa a la mañana siguiente, rebuscando en los cajones y rasgando el sofá. —¡Lou!

Su compañero entró dando rebotes en la habitación, su labio inferior apresado entre sus dientes y las manos detrás de su espalda. No dijo nada, pero miró a Harry expectante. Harry sabía que Lou odiaba cuando gritaba. No sabía qué había sucedido en el pasado del hombre para que se pusiera tan nervioso, pero Harry nunca quiso que Lou le tuviera miedo.

Caminando por el sofá, se puso de pie frente a su amante y extendió la mano lentamente hacia su mejilla. —No quise gritar. Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Lou susurró.

—No, no lo está. Sé que no te gusta, y que te asusta. Prometo ser más cuidadoso.

—Gracias. Sé que no me harías daño, y siento asustarme a veces. Trataré de mejorar, también. —Sonrió dulcemente a Harry y se restregó en la palma de su mano. —Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—¿Has visto mi reloj? He buscado por toda la maldita casa, y no lo encuentro en ninguna parte.

Lou abrió enormemente los ojos y su rostro palideció, se alejó de la mano de Harry y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. —No lo robé, Harry. Lo prometo.

—Lou, cálmate. —Las cejas de Harry se juntaron en preocupación. —Nunca dije que lo robaras. Me preguntaba si tal vez lo habías visto. —Dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando Lou se alejó de él otra vez. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Estaba allí, y era tan brillante, pero no lo robé. Sé que es tuyo, y no te robaría tus cosas. —Lou hablaba tan rápido que Harry apenas lo entendía. —Sólo quería ponerlo en mi caja con todas mis otras cosas brillantes para mantenerlo seguro. Puedes tenerlo cuando quieras. Sólo me gusta mirarlo con todos mis otros tesoros.

Los ojos zafiro de Lou se llenaron de lágrimas, y Harry se sintió tan perdido. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste su compañero?

—Cariño, no lo entiendo. —Confesó.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —Lou gritó. —Soy un hurón por naturaleza, Hazz. Cuando veo algo brillante, sólo debo tenerlo. No puedo evitarlo. Lo siento. No lo robé. —Repitió por lo que parecía la centésima vez.

Desolación e ira lucharon dentro de Harry. No ira por Lou, sino por la persona que había infundido tal temor a su compañero.

—Lou, ven aquí... —dijo suavemente.

Lou suspiró, su cuerpo entero temblando, mientras agachaba la cabeza y se acercaba a Harry.

—Ahora, mírame. —Muy lentamente, Lou levantó la cabeza. —Cariño, ¿Me veo enojado o molesto? —Lou lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento y luego negó. —Bien, porque no lo estoy. Entiendo que está en tu naturaleza. Me gustaría llevar mi reloj durante el día, pero si quieres mantenerlo en tu caja de tesoros por la noche, estoy bien con eso. ¿Te parece bien?

Los ojos de Lou se iluminaron con emoción, y asintió rápidamente. —¿De verdad? ¿Puedo hacer eso?

—Por supuesto. Se llama compromiso, cariño. Puedo ver tu necesidad de acumular cosas brillantes, aunque no lo pueda llegar a comprender.

—Entonces, ¿Estamos bien ahora?

—Nunca no hemos estado bien. —Harry envolvió sus dedos en la nuca de Lou y lo atrajo hacia adelante para unir sus labios. —No te escondas de mí, ¿Recuerdas?

—De acuerdo.—Lou murmuró distraídamente. Luego se levantó y frunció el ceño. —En ese caso, tengo una pregunta que he querido hacer desde anoche.

—Pregunta.

—¿De dónde sacaste esos juguetes? ¿Los tenías para otro amante? Porque realmente no me gusta eso. —Bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —No has salido de la casa desde que llegamos aquí, así que obviamente los tenías antes de que supieras que me traerías a casa.

Harry tuvo que reírse por el puchero en la cara de su compañero. El hombre estaba celoso, y era demasiado lindo.

—Los compré al día siguiente de llegar a casa. Si no sintieras la necesidad de dormir hasta el mediodía todos los días, podrías haber venido conmigo.

—Oye, son sólo las diez. ¡No dormí hasta el mediodía de hoy! —Lou continuó haciendo pucheros, pero Harry pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos y postura.

—Sí, y estoy seguro de que el infierno se está congelando mientras hablamos.

Lou sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, todo el mundo necesita un propósito en la vida. Ponerse metas y lograrlas, ese soy yo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry daba sartenazos en la cocina mientras gruñía con frustración. Hacía ya dos semanas que él y Lou se aparearon, y estaba listo para golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Justo cuando pensaba que estaba progresando con el hombre, las cosas volvían a venirse abajo. El sexo era caliente, la conversación divertida, aunque a veces extraña, y parecían tener cosas en común, como gustarles los mismos tipos de libros o sus comidas favoritas.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Harry cerró los ojos y oró pidiendo paciencia. Ni siquiera podía contar el número de veces que Lou hizo esa pregunta desde que había llegado. ¿Tendría que caminar siempre sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de su compañero?

—No. —respondió.

—Suenas enfadado.

—No lo estoy. —gruñó Harry. Y no lo estaba realmente. Sin embargo, estaba francamente frustrado.

—Uh-huh, vale. —Unos brazos finos abrazaron a Harry por detrás, y Lou presionó su cara entre sus omóplatos. —Está bien si estás enfadado. Sólo quiero saber por qué.

Harry perdió la frágil sujeción que tenía sobre su autocontrol y se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Lou, con el pecho hinchado mientras miraba a su compañero. —Estoy cabreado porque me despierto solo en mi cama cada mañana. ¡Eres mi compañero, maldita sea! ¡Se supone que estés conmigo!

Lou todavía dormía en la vieja habitación de Asher. Aún amontonaba sus posesiones y se ponía furioso o nervioso cuando Harry le pedía verlas. Aunque las personalidades divididas finalmente parecían haberse fundido en una, había todavía momentos en que Harry se sentía como si Lou le ocultara algo. Algo mucho más importante que su reloj. Incluso cuando Lou se quedaba dormido en la cama de Harry después de una ronda de sexo particularmente extenuante, Harry siempre se despertaba por la mañana para encontrar que se había ido. No le gustaba. De hecho, lo odiaba. Lou debería estar con él, acurrucado a su lado todas las mañanas cuando despertaba. 

Harry no había empujado el asunto, comprendiendo que Lou necesitaría tiempo y su propio espacio para adaptarse a esta nueva vida que les habían impuesto a los dos. Sin embargo, ¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que debía esperar?

—Está bien. —dijo Lou con una sonrisa.

—¿De acuerdo? —Harry se relajó un poco y comenzó a sentirse como un gigantesco imbécil. —¿Así sin más?

—Bueno, sí. Me encantaría dormir en tu cama. Simplemente no sabía si era bienvenido. Nunca me lo has pedido, Hazz.

Es cierto que no le había pedido a Lou que compartiera su cama o su habitación. Simplemente asumió que el hombre sabría que lo quería. De acuerdo, así que tal vez algunos de sus problemas podrían resolverse con una buena comunicación.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué más estás enojado? Esta mañana estás muy gruñón.

—Me ocultas las cosas. Se supone que somos un equipo. Te enojas cuando quiero ver tus baratijas, y si digo algo mal, te cierras en banda y no me hablas durante horas. Siempre estás nervioso, y siempre tengo miedo de decir o hacer algo que te haga correr. —Una vez que Harry empezó, no podía detenerse. Tenía que sacarlo todo antes de que se lo devorara por dentro. —Me siento culpable cuando estoy enojado por algo, incluso cuando tengo derecho a estarlo. Sé que no te gusta cuando grito, pero a veces no puedo evitar cómo me siento. Eso ni siquiera significa que esté enojado contigo. Siempre pensé que mi compañero sería la persona en quien confiaría más que nadie en el mundo. Que podría hablarle de cualquier cosa.

—Puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa, Hazz.

—¡No, no puedo! —Harry alejó a Lou tan suavemente como pudo y comenzó a pasear por la cocina. —Si demuestro la más mínima agresión fuera del dormitorio, actúas como si fuera a encadenarte a la pared y golpearte. ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No sé nada de ti! ¿Cómo voy a hacerte feliz si no te conozco?

—Hazz.

Harry lo ignoró.

—Dijiste que te estabas escondiendo en la UPAC, pero no sé por qué. Obviamente tienes algún tipo de historia con esos dos idiotas que trataron de reclamarte. No sé si los dos están relacionados, y si lo están, ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Van a seguir buscándote? ¿Tenemos que irnos? ¿Cómo se supone que te proteja si no sé qué demonios está pasando?

—¡Hazz!

Deteniéndose en seco, Harry se volvió y miró completamente perdido a su compañero.

—Tienes que darme algo, Lou. Me estoy hundiendo aquí, cariño.

—Te dije que soy muy protector de mis cosas. Tengo que serlo, o la gente trata de tomarlas. No me gusta cuando la gente toma mis cosas sin permiso. Es grosero. —Lou cruzó los brazos sobre su delgado pecho, y su labio inferior se deslizó hacia fuera.

Harry tenía la loca necesidad de reír. El hombre era tan adorable, y ni siquiera lo sabía. —Puedo entender eso, y es grosero, pero no quiero quitarte tus cosas, Lou. Sólo quiero sentir que soy parte de tu vida, aunque sea sólo una parte diminuta.

—Mira, dices todas las cosas correctas, pero también lo hizo Grant. Pero luego me golpeaba cuando se enojaba. Y no, ni siquiera tenía que estar enojado conmigo para hacerlo. He tenido huesos rotos, moretones, cortes, quemaduras, incluso alguna vez me desgarró los tendones en mi rodilla. Después, me robó algo muy especial.

Harry no sabía qué decir, y tampoco parecía capaz de decidirse sobre una emoción. Una parte de él estaba cabreado de que Lou lo comparara con ese imbécil. Otra parte quería venganza sobre cualquier persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para herir a su pareja. Su corazón se rompió por la tristeza en la voz de Lou, y, sin embargo, otra pequeña parte de él quería gritar de alegría porque su amante finalmente se estaba abriendo. Inseguro de qué decir o hacer, Harry no hizo nada. Se quedó completamente quieto y sin apenas respirar, temiendo asustar a Lou y que huyera de nuevo.

—Grant y su hermano, Seth, son dingos.

—¿Quieres decir dingbats? ¿Que son unos idiotas? Sí, me di cuenta de eso. —Harry cerró la boca cuando Lou lo miró enojado.

—No, no soy estúpido. Sé lo que dije. Son dingos, como los perros salvajes de Australia.

—No tienen acento.

Lou rodó los ojos y resopló.

—¿Dónde naciste, Hazz?

—Europa. —respondió Hazz inmediatamente. —Cerca de Italia.

—No tienes acento. —Lou inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

—Vale, apuntado. —Harry rio, dándose cuenta de la idiotez de su declaración anterior, y extendió la mano para tomar la de Lou. —Realmente quiero escuchar más. ¿Quieres ir a sentarte en la sala conmigo?

—¿Podemos acurrucarnos? Me sentiría mejor si pudiera abrazarte mientras te digo esto.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras.

—Oh, me gusta cuando dices eso. Dilo de nuevo. —Lou ronroneó.

Harry rió mientras golpeaba el trasero de su hurón. —Malcriado.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar de la mano, y Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, abriendo los brazos para que Lou se acercara a él. Su compañero rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado, acurrucándose contra su costado. —Soy un hombre maduro, Hazz.

Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero supuso que lo entendía. Se sentiría muy tonto sentado en el regazo de alguien, aunque fuera más grande que él. —Está bien, así que sigue adelante. Seth y Grant son los dos idiotas de la conferencia, y son cambiaformas dingo. No creo que haya conocido a un cambiaformas dingo antes. Suenan sabrosos.

Lou lo miró sorprendido antes de echarse a reír. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Cariño, soy parte grifo, un cazador por naturaleza, de la misma manera que a ti te gusta coleccionar objetos brillantes. Los grifos comen caballos enteros. Así que, sí, un perro salvaje suena bastante delicioso.

—¿Comes hurones?

Harry sabía que su cara había pasado por cinco tonos diferentes de rojo, pero asintió. —Sí, son una delicia para mí. Sin embargo, no los como a menudo, y nunca debes tener miedo de mí. Nunca te comería.

Lou se rió aún más fuerte. —Oh, estoy bien con que me comas, pero no de esa manera. ¿Alguna vez has comido un cambiaformas hurón? ¿O sólo verdaderos hurones?

—Sólo nacidos... que yo sepa. —Añadió Harry en voz baja. Luego miró a su compañero severamente. —Me estás distrayendo. Quiero saber lo que tiene que ver Grant con que busques asilo con los ancianos.

Lou se puso serio de inmediato y se acercó más a Harry.

—Soporté la mierda de Grant durante años. Yo era joven y estúpido, y pensé que tenía que ser culpa mía que me tratara así. Él odiaba que me emocionase por las cosas, decía que era molesto. Así que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero a veces no pude evitarlo.

—Nadie tiene el derecho de golpearte, cariño. No importa lo enojados que estén, o incluso si haces algo malo, eso no significa que esté bien que te hagan daño. —Harry quería sisear y gruñir, y luego salir corriendo a la caza del perro estúpido y destrozarlo a golpes. Hipócrita tal vez, pero en realidad no le importaba una mierda.

—Lo sé ahora. —Lou asintió seriamente. —Para cuando lo averigüé, ya estaba hasta el cuello, sin embargo. Grant se había apoderado de mi vida entera. Controlaba mis cuentas bancarias, vendió mi coche y me cortó cualquier tipo de comunicación con el mundo exterior. No era su amante. Era su prisionero.

—Pero saliste. —dijo Harry suavemente, animando a Lou a continuar. Esperaba que la peor parte de la historia hubiera terminado.

—Sí. Él y Seth regresaron a casa borrachos una noche, y Grant quería jugar.

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Lo peor definitivamente no había terminado.

—Les dije que no, que no me pasarían como un jodido juguete. —Lou se calló, y Harry pudo sentir su cuerpo temblar contra él. —Nunca he visto a Grant perderse así antes. Seguía golpeándome incluso cuando me desmayé.

—¿Y después? —Harry apenas podía pronunciar las palabras por el nudo en su garganta y la rabia hirviendo en su tripa.

—A pesar de que soy un cambiaformas, y sanamos bastante rápido, me tomó dos semanas antes de que pudiera siquiera salir de la cama por mi cuenta. Grant vino a mi cuarto con sus patéticas disculpas como siempre, y le dije que se había terminado. No me quedaría para ser su bolsa de boxeo.

—Bien hecho. —Harry susurró en el cabello de Lou mientras lo abrazaba. —Eso tomó mucho valor. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Enloqueció completamente, chillando y gritando que me mataría antes de dejarme ir. Incluso cambió y me mordió. —Lou continuó la historia en un tono monótono, como si Harry no hubiera hablado. —Recuerdo pensar que iba a morir, y estaba bien con eso. Si ese era el único modo de escapar, aun así, ganaría, ¿Sabes?

Harry parpadeó rápidamente cuando sus ojos y nariz empezaron a arder. Ni siquiera podía imaginar el infierno que su pequeño había vivido.

—¿Cómo llegaste a Escocia?

—La hermana de Grant, Jessie. Llamó al Anciano Rice y le pidió que me dieran santuario. Le contó toda la historia, pero dejó de lado la pequeña parte de que Grant era quien me aterrorizaba. Ella le hizo sonar como un jodido héroe, yendo sobre cómo él me salvó, pero no sabían si podrían protegerme si quien me hizo esas cosas regresaba. Sé que sólo quería mantener a su hermano a salvo, y me ayudó. Así que supongo que debería estar agradecido.

—Sin importar sus faltas, te salvó la vida, Lou. Le estoy muy agradecido. —Harry apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Lou y cerró los ojos. —¿Alguna vez le dijiste al Anciano Rice la verdad?

Sintió que la cabeza de Lou se sacudía de un lado a otro. —Iba a hablar con él cuando llegara a la reunión.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Grant y Seth aparecieron primero.

(...)

Esa noche hicieron el amor lenta y sosegadamente, Lou nunca se había sentido más querido ni apreciado. Cada movimiento de Harry era tierno y suave mientras susurraba palabras de aceptación y promesas de por siempre. Nunca dijo las palabras que Lou deseaba oír, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca por el momento. Encontraron sus liberaciones al mismo tiempo, atrapando a Lou por sorpresa y haciéndole jadear en la boca de Harry mientras su compañero lo besaba con suficiente pasión para incendiar el colchón. Cuando quedaron saciados, y Harry los había limpiado, se acurrucaron bajo las mantas y Lou sonrió satisfecho.

—Me gusta esto. —susurró. —Me siento a salvo.

—Nunca dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño otra vez, cariño. Nunca. —Harry comentó mientras besaba la sien de Lou y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que lo hace tan perfecto. —Quiso decir las palabras en su corazón, pero se detuvo, temiendo arruinar el momento. Llevaban acoplados sólo dos semanas. Era demasiado pronto. No sólo para que confesara los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior, sino demasiado pronto para que sintiera ese tipo de cosas por Harry. ¿Verdad?

Tal vez era sólo un enamoramiento. O mejor aún, tal vez sentía este profundo afecto por Harry básicamente porque el hombre lo había rescatado de un destino peor que la muerte. No había tratado de avivar una relación tan pronto después de escapar de las garras de Grant, pero algo sobre Harry le llamaba. Había sabido desde el momento en que puso los ojos en el enorme cambiaformas que tenía que ser suyo.

¿Qué haría Harry cuando se enterara del engaño de Lou?

Gimiendo miserablemente, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Lou intentó alejarse de Harry. Su compañero sólo apretó los brazos, aplastando a Lou contra su pecho. —Cálmate, Lou. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás llorando?

Harry le hizo darse la vuelta y se cernió sobre él mientras secaba las lágrimas en la cara de Lou con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Qué, cariño? ¿Qué pasa? Por favor, háblame.

La preocupación en la voz de su amante hizo que Lou se sintiera mucho peor, y un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo. —Lou, me estás asustando. —Harry susurró. —Por favor dime qué hacer.

—¡No puedes hacer nada! —gritó Lou. —¡Te engañé! Lo siento. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Harry dejó de secar más lágrimas en el acto y sólo se quedó mirando. —¿Cómo me engañaste? —preguntó lentamente.

—No tomé una copa durante el brindis. Estaba huyendo de Grant y Seth, y apenas llegué al salón de baile cuando el anciano terminó su discurso sobre los apareamientos. —Trató de alejarse de Harry de nuevo, pero el hombre lo sujetó firmemente al colchón por las caderas.

—¿No bebiste el champán? ¿Nunca entraste en el calor de apareamiento?

Lou cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. —Lo siento. Eras tan hermoso, y me salvaste de Grant. Y luego fuiste muy amable y me querías. Tú me querías, no lo que podía darte ni golpearme para sentirte mejor. Y sólo escuché parte del discurso de los ancianos, y pensé, oh, no importa lo que yo pensara.

—Lou, abre los ojos.

Lou sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. No quería ver la ira y la decepción en la cara de Harry.

—No sabía que ibas a quedar atascado conmigo durante los próximos cuatro años. ¡Lo prometo! Pensé que podríamos acoplarnos, y luego podrías enviarme lejos cuando te cansaras de mí. Sólo quería que alguien me quisiera por cinco malditos minutos, ¿Sabes?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Harry se inclinó sobre él y presionó sus labios contra Lou, cortando su histérico parloteo.

—Así está mejor. —dijo Harry sonriendo cuando se alejó. —Cariño, bebí el champán. Habría tenido que elegir un compañero de cualquier manera. Me alegro de que fueras tú.

—¿No estás enfadado? —Lou se sintió más confundido que nunca. —Pero te engañé.

—Sí, y espero que no vuelva a suceder. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, sin embargo. Además, como he dicho, no tenía más remedio que elegir un compañero dentro de veinticuatro horas. Siento que te hayas atado a mí si no tenías que hacerlo.

—No lo siento. —susurró Lou. —He querido un compañero desde que puedo recordar. Eres más que perfecto para mí. No creo que el destino pudiera haber escogido a alguien mejor.

—Me siento igual. —Harry besó sus labios de nuevo y se frotaron la nariz. —Eres especial, Lou. Eres justo lo que necesitaba en mi vida. —Entonces se incorporó y le guiñó un ojo. —Ahora, ¿qué fue eso de escuchar sólo parte del discurso de los ancianos?

Lou sonrió tímidamente.

—No sabía que te había engañado hasta que te oí hablar con tu amigo por teléfono sobre el champán. Lo único que escuché de los ancianos fue que todos teníamos que aparearnos en veinticuatro horas. No sabía que pusieron algo en las bebidas.

Harry resopló y rodó los ojos. —Entonces, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? No me engañaste, cariño. Simplemente no lo sabías. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que aun así te enojarías. Debería haber prestado más atención, investigar más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo antes de acercarme y reclamarte. Lo siento mucho, Hazz.

—Detente. —Harry extendió de nuevo la mano y acercó a Lou a su pecho. —Me alegro de que estés aquí. —Unos suaves labios rozaron la nuca de Lou. —Así que, gracias por engañarme, o no engañarme. Dilo como quieras.


	8. Capítulo 7

—He estado pensando. —Lou dijo justo antes de llevar un trozo de tortilla a su boca a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

—Alerta a los medios de comunicación. —Harry bromeó mientras se acomodaba frente a él al otro lado de la mesa con su propio plato.

Lou tragó y arrugó la nariz. —Oh, calla. No es justo que Grant salga indemne con las cosas que me hizo. ¿Y si daña a alguien más? No quiero ser un soplón, pero creo que deberíamos decírselo a la UPAC.

Harry asintió. —Creo que es una excelente idea, cariño. No te hace un soplón. Las personas como Grant y Seth son peligrosas. Los ancianos tienen que saberlo.

—Hay algo más. —Lou vaciló un momento antes de buscar en su bolsillo y extraer el tesoro de su interior. Lo aferró posesivamente en su puño y miró a Harry un largo rato. —Quiero mostrarte algo, pero es mío. No puedes tenerlo. —Dios, sonaba como un niño pequeño, pero esto era importante. Harry necesitaba entender. —Está bien si quieres verlo o sostenerlo, pero no puedes arrebatármelo.

—Lou, nunca te quitaría tus cosas. —Harry suspiró exasperado. —¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto?

—Lo sé, pero mucha gente ha intentado tomarlo. Mucha gente muy buena y honesta.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. —Harry no parecía que lo entendiera en absoluto, pero al menos lo estaba intentando. —Entonces, ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

Deslizando su brazo sobre la mesa, le tomó cada onza de fuerza de voluntad que tenía abrir su puño y dejar caer el objeto en la palma de su compañero. —Me parece una piedra hermosa, pero la gente siempre la quiere, no una parecida, sino exactamente esta.

Harry giró la piedra en su mano mientras la miraba fijamente. —Lou, ¿Sabes qué es esto?

—Es un ópalo4, ¿Verdad? Es muy colorido.

4ópalo: una de las piedras más fascinantes y bonitas que existen, conocida como gema. Se trata de una piedra bastante rara, que en ciertos casos puede adquirir un valor ligeramente inferior, si no igual, al de las cuatro gemas principales (Diamante, Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda)

—Cierto. ¿De dónde sacaste esto, cariño?

—¿En qué ocasión?

Harry lo miró con las cejas levantadas. —¿Qué tal si me cuentas toda la historia?

—Bueno, pertenecía a mi padre. Solía llevar este colgante alrededor de su cuello. Entonces mamá se puso muy enferma. Yo era pequeño, así que no recuerdo mucho. Creo que enfermó de un cáncer. —Lou hizo una pausa y respiró hondo para no divagar. —De todos modos, papá dejó que lo llevara mucho cuando estaba enferma, y siempre parecía hacerla sentir mejor.

—Lo siento por tu madre. —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Lou asintió su agradecimiento. —Bueno, papá se enfermó también. Los oí discutir una noche sobre quién debería usar el collar. Papá quería que mamá lo tuviera, pero ella seguía llorando y decía que no lo quería.

—Entonces, ¿Quién terminó llevándolo? —Harry se veía tan triste, como si supiera lo que vendría.

—Ninguno. Me enviaron junto con la piedra a vivir con mi abuela, y ambos murieron una semana después.

—Lo siento. —susurró Harry.

Lou se encogió de hombros. —Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo sólo tenía cinco años, así que no los recuerdo muy bien.

—¿Cuándo te lo dio tu abuela?

—Justo después de cumplir dieciocho años. Mi abuela dijo que estaba vieja y cansada, y que era momento de que ella descansara. Luego me besó en la frente, me puso la piedra en la mano y me dijo que la guardara siempre conmigo. Murió tres meses después de eso.

Harry abrió la boca, pero luego apretó rápidamente sus labios y sacudió levemente la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿Qué pasó? Dijiste que te fue entregado más de una vez.

—No, sólo mi abuela me lo dio. La segunda vez lo robé.

—¿Te importaría explicar eso?

Lou se encogió de hombros. Realmente no había hecho nada malo. —Lo perdí nada más mudarme con Grant. Lo busqué por todas partes. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que lo hubiera tomado. Entonces lo vi con él en la reunión. Por eso llegué tarde al brindis. Cambié y me colé en su habitación en el castillo hasta que conseguí hacerme con él. ¡Era mío! No puedo meterme en problemas si me pertenecía a mí. ¿Verdad?

—No, Lou. —Harry rió suavemente. —Tienes razón. Fue tuyo primero. Bebé, ¿tu abuela alguna vez te explicó lo que es esta piedra? —Rodó la piedra entre sus dedos de nuevo y la devolvió a Lou.

Envolviéndola en sus dedos, Lou suspiró aliviado. Sabía que Harry nunca lo obligaría a renunciar a algo tan importante, pero se sentía mejor con ella en su mano. —No, ella sólo dijo que nunca se la diera a nadie y que siempre la guardara conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? 

—Nada está mal, Lou. ¿No puedes sentirlo?

Lou frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz y juntando las cejas. —¿Sentir el qué?

—Cariño, puedo sentir el poder en esa pequeña piedra claramente a través de la mesa. Incluso lo sentí cuando la tenías en el bolsillo. Simplemente no podía comprender lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Mi pequeña piedra es poderosa? —Lou resopló.

Harry estaba obviamente jugando con él.

—Muy poderosa y rara. Sólo he visto una en toda mi vida, esta es la segunda. Es una fortuna lapidem arcus o simplemente iris lapis. Significa la piedra del arco iris de la fortuna, y es uno de los objetos mágicos más poderosos en nuestro mundo.

Lou resopló de nuevo. Ahora, sí que estaba seguro de que Harry le estaba tomando el pelo. —Vale. ¡Harry, es sólo una maldita piedra! Una bonita, te lo concedo, pero todavía sólo una pequeña piedra.

Harry sonrió comprensivamente y sacudió la cabeza. —Se dice que el iris lapis da a su dueño la vida eterna, provee sanación de enfermedades y lesiones, y concede una infalible buena fortuna. Dijiste que tu madre mejoraba cuando la llevaba.

—Dije que la hacía sentir mejor. Tal vez porque era algo especial de mi papá. —Lou se encogió de hombros. Podría ser ingenuo sobre algunas cosas, pero no era estúpido.

—¿Confías en mí?

Lou regresó su atención a Harry, escudriñándolo durante un largo minuto antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces ven aquí. —Harry se levantó de su asiento y agitó una mano para que Lou lo siguiera. Lo condujo hasta el mostrador de la cocina, sacó un cuchillo del bloque de carnicero y extendió su otra palma. —Déjame ver tu mano.

Respirando hondo, Lou puso su mano en la de Harry, tratando de no temblar cuando su compañero colocó la palma de su mano hacia arriba y acercó la punta del cuchillo.

—Respira profundamente. —murmuró Harry. —No voy a cortar muy profundo, y sólo picará por un segundo.

Lou asintió, depositando su plena confianza en su obviamente compañero loco. ¿Eso lo convertía también en un loco? Probablemente.

Aspiró aire a través de sus dientes mientras la hoja cortaba su palma. Era un corte poco profundo, pero la sangre bañó la superficie inmediatamente, agitando el estómago de Lou. Harry tomó su muñeca y lo llevó al fregadero para verter agua fría sobre la herida.

—Ahora, sostén el ópalo y piensa en sanar la herida.

Lou se encogió de hombros. Si eso apaciguaba a su pareja, y podían terminar con esta loca conversación, estaba dispuesto a ceder. Trasladando la piedra a su todavía sangrante mano, cerró sus dedos alrededor de ella, haciendo una mueca al pensar en la sangre que debía cubrir su hermoso tesoro.

Cerrando los ojos, pensó que la herida se cerraba, sanando, sin dejar ninguna cicatriz o evidencia alguna. Un cálido cosquilleo comenzó en su palma, luego irradió hacia las yemas de los dedos, y el corte comenzó a picar.

Jadeando suavemente, Lou abrió la mano. Harry sacó la pequeña piedra de su palma, y Lou se quedó allí, con la boca abierta en estado de shock. El corte había sanado completamente como si nada hubiera pasado. No había dolor, ni sensibilidad, ni siquiera una línea rosa para demostrar que alguna vez le había ocurrido algo malo. Negando con la cabeza, Lou miró a su compañero y frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo, ¿Pero qué hay de esta mierda de la buena fortuna? ¡Yo no llamo buena suerte a ser retenido y golpeado contra mi voluntad por cuatro malditos años! —Sí, estaba enojado. Si se suponía que esta piedra era tan malditamente mágica y poderosa, ¿Por qué no lo había protegido cuando más la necesitaba?

—El perro. —Harry gruñó la palabra. —Te la arrebató. Se convirtió en el dueño, Lou. Piénsalo. ¿Cómo fue tu vida antes de que la tomara?

—Tuve una gran vida. Bueno, quiero decir, aparte de la muerte de mi familia. Comenzó cuando tenía unos dieciocho años. Parecía que nunca podría hacer algo mal. Todo lo que quería, simplemente caía en su lugar o caía sobre mi regazo como un regalo. Yo era el... —Lou se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y casi se derrumbó justo allí en el acto.

—Tranquilo. —Harry susurró. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lou para sostenerlo, luego los condujo a la sala de estar donde suavemente puso a Lou en el sofá antes de sentarse a su lado. —¿Y desde de que has recuperado el iris lapis? ¿Te han ocurrido cosas buenas desde entonces?

Lágrimas ardieron en las esquinas de los ojos de Lou y sus labios se elevaron en una adorable sonrisa mientras miraba a su compañero.

—Te encontré. —susurró. —Diría que eso es bastante afortunado.

—Me alegra que pienses eso. —Harry sonrió, orgulloso y arrogante, pero sus ojos eran tiernos mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y rozaba un suave beso sobre la frente de Lou. —Creo que deberíamos mantener esto entre nosotros por ahora. Hay gente en el mundo que haría cualquier cosa por poner sus manos en esa pequeña joya.

Lou resopló burlonamente mientras pensaba en Grant. —Créeme, lo sé.

(...)

—Necesito encontrar trabajo.

Harry gimió y rodó los ojos. Habían tenido esta conversación todos los días durante la última semana y media.

—Lou, tengo dinero más que suficiente para cuidar de nosotros. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces. No hay necesidad de que trabajes. Además, me gusta consentirte.

—Lo sé, pero también quiero hacer cosas buenas por ti. —Lou dijo con un puchero. —Sé que tienes dinero, Hazz, pero es tu dinero. ¡Necesito algo por mí!

—Cariño. —Harry suspiró y frotó una mano sobre su cara. —Eres mi pareja, mi compañero. Ya no hay mío o tuyo, sólo nuestro. He puesto tu nombre en todas mis cuentas bancarias y tarjetas de crédito. Tienes el mismo acceso a ese dinero que yo. Úsalo como quieras. Dios sabe que nunca lo toco.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Y si te doy una asignación? ¿Funcionaría eso?

—¿Y ahora tengo doce años?

—¡Uf! —Harry lanzó las manos al aire y salió por la puerta de atrás, dando un portazo al salir. Lou tenía que ser el hombre más irritante del planeta. No importa cuánto lo intentara, simplemente no podía complacer a la pequeña mierda terca.

—Y al parecer, tú eres un niño demasiado crecido de cinco años.—Lou estaba en el umbral de la puerta abierta, apoyado en el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. —¿Cuál es el problema de que consiga un trabajo?

Harry no sabía cómo explicarlo sin salir como un cerdo machista controlador. Soltó un suspiro, se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras caminaba por los descoloridos tablones del porche trasero.

—No quiero que trabajes, ¿De acuerdo? Te quiero aquí conmigo. Quiero que disfrutes de la vida y que te diviertas. Quiero cuidar de ti. —Finalmente admitió. —Si necesitas algo para ocupar tu tiempo, entonces consigue un hobby, no un trabajo.

Lou no dijo nada durante un largo rato, y Harry se negó a darse la vuelta y mirar al hombre. Sabía que estaba siendo completamente irracional, y tal vez incluso un poco dominante, pero no podía evitar la forma en que se sentía.

—Esa es la cosa más dulce o arrogante que he oído jamás.

Harry finalmente se volvió para mirar a su compañero, sólo para gruñir cuando encontró a Lou sonriéndole. 

—Esto no es gracioso. No tengo ni idea de cómo actuar a tu alrededor. Es como si todo lo que intento hacer esté mal. ¿Qué tal si me dices lo que quieres y lo haré? ¡Quizás entonces finalmente serás feliz, princesa!

Lou ni siquiera pestañeó. —Entra y te haré uno de mis famosos sándwiches de queso a la parrilla.

—¿Con tomates y mayonesa?

—¿Hay alguna otra forma de hacer uno?

Harry lo pensó durante medio segundo y luego suspiró y asintió. —Estoy siendo un idiota, ¿Verdad?

—Sólo un poco, pero es algo lindo.

Harry abrió la boca, listo para dar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero Lou levantó la mano para detenerlo. —Primero la comida, hablaremos después. Estoy bien con que quieras cuidar de mí, pero no estoy de acuerdo con que quieras dirigir mi vida.

—No quiero dirigir tu vida. —Harry se acercó a su compañero y extendió la mano para apartar un mechón de pelo castaño de su cara. —Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Me gusta cuidar de ti. Nunca he tenido a nadie para cuidar antes. Me hace feliz.

Lou gimió y se apartó para volver a la cocina.

—Sexi y manipulador. —gruñó. —Debería haber una ley en contra.


	9. Capítulo 8

Cuando pasaron la primera semana de abril, Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. La luna llena se acercaba rápidamente, y aunque de alguna manera logró sobrevivir a la primera, había sido una prueba de fuerza.

—Mañana por la noche es luna llena. —Lou anunció mientras entraba en la sala de estar. —¡Va a ser muy divertido! —Sonreía de oreja a oreja, y Harry sólo quería enterrar su cara en sus manos y gemir.

—Lou. —gimió patéticamente. —No puedo estar a tu lado cuando cambiemos. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que soy?

No estaba atado al orbe lunar como los lobos y otros cambiaformas, pero todavía le llamaba y le gustaba cambiar y volar en el cielo nocturno en esas noches. Al parecer su compañero también sentía la atracción de cambiar en esas noches. Harry voló durante horas en la última luna llena, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de Lou. No había vuelto a casa hasta que los primeros rayos de la mañana se habían coronado en el horizonte, tan agotado que no hizo nada más que entrar en la casa y desmayarse en el sofá.

Aparentemente, a su pequeño compañero no le gustó nada si el mordisco en el culo que consiguió esa tarde era una indicación. Lou quería jugar, y no quería jugar solo. Harry simplemente no sabía cómo decirle a su amante que cada vez que se acercaba a él en su forma de hurón, todo lo que podía pensar era lo delicioso que olía.

—Bueno, sí.—Lou inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando completamente confundido. —Pero soy tu compañero. Seguro que no quieres comer a tu pareja.

—Lo siento, pero lo hago. —Harry miró a Lou, tratando de hacerle entender la gravedad de la situación. —Es como agitar un chuletón delante de un hombre hambriento. Todos mis instintos se ponen en marcha, especialmente cuando corres, y yo sólo quiero... bueno...

—Comerme. —Lou añadió cuando no pudo terminar. —Qué romántico.

—¡No puedo evitar lo que soy más de lo que tú puedes! —Harry no quería ponerse brusco. Sabía que no era culpa de Lou, pero al menos podría intentar comprenderlo.

—Bueno, tengo un plan si estás interesado.

—Si involucra que estés cerca de mí cuando cambiemos, entonces no, no quiero oírlo.

—Bien, hazlo a tu manera. —Lou se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación como si no hubieran tenido una discusión de vida o muerte. —Voy a tener que encontrar a alguien con quien jugar mientras estés volando .—gritó desde el pasillo.

Harry estaba fuera del sofá y pisoteaba detrás de su compañero antes de siquiera darse cuenta de que tenía la intención de moverse. —¡Lou! ¡Trae tu culo de regreso aquí! —gritó.

Su compañero se detuvo, girándose lentamente para mirarlo con una sonrisa perversa. —Estoy aquí. No tienes que gritar.

—No vas a ponerme celoso y engañarme para hacer algo que sé que es peligroso. No aprecio que intentes manipularme tampoco. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si te lastimara accidentalmente? Sin importar el hecho de que, si mueres, yo también. Olvidaste la pequeña parte de que estamos unidos, ¿Verdad?

—No estaba tratando de engañarte o manipularte. Sólo quería llamar tu atención. —Lou meneó las cejas. —Ahora que la tengo, me gustaría discutir mi idea como dos adultos racionales. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?

Harry miró a su compañero en estado de shock. ¿Acababa de reñirlo? Seguramente parecía que sonaba así, y peor aún, sentía que se lo merecía. —De acuerdo, lo siento. Realmente soy un desastre en esto de las relaciones.

—En absoluto. —Lou se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. —Aún estamos conociéndonos. No conozco todo tu extremadamente largo pasado. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió juguetonamente. —Pero por lo que me has dicho, has estado solo durante un tiempo.

—He tenido a Asher.

Lou arrugó su nariz y empezó a alejarse, pero Harry cerró los brazos alrededor de su compañero y lo sostuvo con fuerza. —No te pongas celoso.

—No estoy celoso. —Lou murmuró.

Harry mordió el interior de su mejilla para no reírse. No estaba comprando una palabra de ello. En su lugar, continuó como si no hubiera oído a su amante. —Asher es mi mejor amigo, y hemos vivido juntos durante siglos. Como un cambiaformas fénix, entiende lo que es ser tan diferente. Ambos somos parias. Incluso en el mundo paranormal, todavía somos técnicamente bestias mitológicas. No siempre ha sido fácil.

—Sí, lo entiendo. —Lou parecía encontrar los botones de la camisa de Harry muy interesantes. —No entiendo por qué tienes que hablar de él todo el tiempo.

—Acabo de decírtelo. Ha sido mi mejor amigo, realmente mi único amigo, por lo que parece una eternidad. Lo amo como a un hermano, pero eso es todo. Nunca fuimos amantes, y nunca lo seremos. Asher definitivamente no es mi tipo. No tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte o tener celos.

Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando Lou siguió evitando su mirada y empezó a juguetear con el dobladillo de la camisa de Harry.

—No estoy celoso de esa manera. Aún si hubieseis sido amantes, sé que no me serías infiel. Supongo que estoy celoso porque él sabe mucho de ti, y siento que apenas he arañado la superficie.

Acunando la cara de su compañero en ambas palmas, Harry bajó la cara y le besó la punta de la nariz. —Puede que me conozca más tiempo, pero tú me conoces de un modo que él no lo hace. Además, tenemos una eternidad para conocernos. Sólo ha pasado un mes, cariño. Ahora, ¿Dónde está mi pequeño excitado hurón?

Lou resopló y rodó los ojos. —Eres un idiota.

Harry dejó pasar ese comentario y rozó sus labios sobre los de Lou. —¿Querías preguntarme algo?

—¿Puedo montarte? —Lou soltó y después se volvió del más adorable tono rosado mientras atrapaba el labio inferior en su boca y empezó a masticarlo vigorosamente.

—Ya lo has hecho. —Harry dejó que la insinuación se deslizara en su voz. —Me parece recordar que ambos lo disfrutamos.

—Bueno, sí, y me encanta. —Lou gimió, y su rostro se ruborizó de un rojo aún más profundo. —No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me encanta. —Harry podía sentir el calor irradiando de las mejillas de su compañero mientras el hombre seguía hablando. —Aunque no me refería a eso.

—Escúpelo, cariño.

—Quiero que me lleves a volar.

Harry hizo caminar a su compañero hacia atrás, presionándolo contra la pared, y cubrió su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo en el lugar.

—Oh, te haré volar .—murmuró con voz ronca contra la cálida piel de la garganta de Lou.

No tenía una respuesta para la petición de Lou. Ninguna que su compañero quisiera oír de todos modos, pero tal vez podría distraerlo. El pequeño mocoso se lo hacía a Harry constantemente. Cambiar los papeles era sólo un juego limpio. Lou comenzó a protestar, pero Harry le cortó rápidamente, empujando su lengua a través de los labios entreabiertos de su compañero y lamiendo el interior de su boca. Ronroneó de satisfacción cuando Lou gimió en su boca, entrelazando sus lenguas, y extendió la mano para rodear el cuello de Harry.

Llevando un brazo bajo el culo de su amante, lo levantó fácilmente, anclándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared. Lou apretó el asimiento alrededor de su cuello, y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry en un apretón mortal. Gimió y lloriqueó, balanceándose tanto como la posición lo permitía, de modo que su erección cubierta por la mezclilla frotaba sobre el estómago de Harry. Lo que empezó como un medio de distracción rápidamente se convirtió en una desgarradora necesidad cuando la polla de Harry se endureció dolorosamente dentro de sus propios pantalones, presionando contra su cremallera hasta que estaba seguro de que las costuras saltarían. Rompiendo el beso, deslizó sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de Lou hasta su oído y chupó el lóbulo en su boca, mordisqueándolo ligeramente.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. —susurró seductoramente. —¿Quieres verlo, cariño?

—¡Sí! —susurró Lou, dejando caer la cabeza sobre sus hombros y elevando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello de Harry.

Usando sus piernas para jalar a Harry con más firmeza contra él, montó sus caderas con más rapidez, jadeando y temblando, suplicando silenciosamente por más. Sosteniendo firmemente a su amante en su pecho, Harry se giró, empujó la puerta de su dormitorio y la cerró con un golpe tras él. Se dejó caer en la cama, soltando a Lou y sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos para no aplastar a su compañero más pequeño.

—Espera aquí. —Ordenó.

—Date prisa. —Lou jadeó mientras se sentaba y empezaba a quitarse la camisa. —Te necesito, Hazz.

—Te necesito, también, cariño. —Harry reclamó sus labios otra vez, empujándolo de nuevo contra el colchón y arrastrándose por encima de él. Dioses, ¿Alguna vez se cansaría de Lou? Esperaba que no. El hombre había llegado a significar mucho para él en tan corto espacio de tiempo. De hecho, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en el mundo entero de Harry. Desde el silencio y la melancolía hasta la excitación y alegría, Harry encontraba encantadora y entrañable cada pequeña peculiaridad que Lou poseía.

Rompiendo el beso, Lou empujó los hombros de Harry y jadeó en busca de aire.

—Date prisa. Voy a empezar a prepararme para ti.

Harry asintió, besó a Lou una última vez, luego se apartó de la cama y corrió hacia su armario. Buscó entre las cajas en el estante superior, sacando las cosas y arrojándolas por encima de su hombro como un loco, hasta que finalmente dio con la caja que estaba buscando. 

Agarrándola rápidamente, se giró y casi cayó de rodillas. En los pocos segundos que le había tomado encontrar la caja de sus juguetes, Lou se había desnudado, y en la actualidad estaba tumbado en el centro de la cama, acariciando su polla dura y empujando dos dedos en su pequeño agujero fruncido.

—Maldita sea, cariño, eso es jodidamente sexy.

—Mi culo se vería incluso más sexi envuelto alrededor de tu enorme polla. —Lou lo miró con el rostro enrojecido, y gotas de sudor cubriendo su frente. —Por favor. —Suplicó.

Harry se desnudó rápidamente, se precipitó a la cama y dejó caer la caja junto a su compañero mientras se arrastraba a su lado.

—Eres tan hermoso, cariño. —Harry pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los músculos flexionados de los brazos de Lou, luego continuó por su cadera, dibujando pequeños círculos en su suave piel. —¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa?

—¡Oh, por favor! —La espalda de Lou se arqueó mientras se jodía con su puño y enterraba sus dedos más profundamente en su apretado agujero. —No puedo aguantar. —Jadeó.

Harry recuperó la caja y rasgó la tapa, buscando en su interior hasta que sacó un rollo de cinta de bondage negra de satén. La sostuvo frente al rostro de Lou y levantó una ceja. Los ojos de Lou se abrieron y todo el aire pareció salirse de sus pulmones. Abrió la boca ligeramente, sus manos se ralentizaron en su erótica tarea, y su lengua se lanzó hacia fuera para humedecer su labio inferior. La vista tenía a Harry gimiendo y agarrando la base de su polla para evitar su orgasmo.

—¿Dolerá? —Lou finalmente preguntó.

—Nunca te haría daño. —Harry rodó hasta que pudo capturar esos dulces y rollizos labios. —No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras.

—Te gusta la idea de atarme, ¿No? Te excita la idea de tenerme indefenso y a tu merced mientras tomas el control de mi placer. —Soltó su polla goteante y extendió la mano para presionarla sobre el pecho de Harry, justo sobre su corazón. —Late tan rápido .—susurró.

Harry tragó saliva, pero hundió la cabeza en acuerdo. —No tienes idea de cuánto me enciende. Sin embargo, no haré nada que te haga sentir incómodo.

—No tengo miedo. —Lou le sonrió dulcemente. —Nunca me lastimarías, lo sé. —Liberó los dedos de su entrada fruncida y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, juntando las muñecas. —Estoy esperando.

Harry no necesitó más invitación que esa. Se moría de ganas de ver cómo toda la piel cremosa de su compañero se vería junto al satén negro de sus restricciones. Sólo el mero hecho de pensar que Lou estaba a su merced aceleraba su corazón y su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

Sacó una larga tira de la cinta, la rasgó con los dientes y se inclinó para envolverla alrededor de las muñecas de Lou, pero se detuvo. —Gírate.

Lou arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada mientras se apresuraba a darse la vuelta sobre su estómago. Movió las rodillas debajo de él, levantando su culo en el aire y meneándolo. Harry le dio a un globo redondeado un buen golpe, gimiendo apreciativamente cuando la piel enrojeció casi al instante.

—Joder, eso es tan caliente. Manos detrás de la espalda.

Lou asintió, presionando sus hombros en el colchón y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda hasta que sus muñecas se encontraron sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Harry las envolvió con la cinta, asegurándolas juntas, y dio un pequeño tirón para asegurarse de que estaba apretado, pero no doloroso. —¿No te duele?

—No. —Lou jadeó. —Pero tienes que darte prisa.

Harry abrió ampliamente las rodillas de Lou, pero unió sus tobillos. —¿Todavía está bien?

—Soy bastante flexible, Hazz. Me siento como una maldita rana, pero no duele. Sólo date prisa y fóllame ya.

—Paciencia. —Harry rió mientras arrancaba otro pedazo de cinta y la envolvía alrededor de los tobillos de su compañero. Finalmente, convencido de que Lou no iba a ir a ninguna parte, Harry tiró el rollo de cinta a un lado y se situó detrás de su amante. Extendió sus rodillas más ampliamente, montó a horcajadas en los tobillos de Lou, agarró la base de su longitud caliente, y deslizó únicamente la cabeza a lo largo del escurridizo pliegue del culo de su compañero. Lou gimió, tratando de empujar hacia atrás contra él, pero Harry mantuvo el toque ligero, burlándose, tirando de sus caderas de nuevo para sólo rozar la entrada fruncida de Lou con la punta de su polla.

—Paciencia, cariño. —Repitió.

Su otra mano vagaba por el cuerpo de Lou, tocando cada centímetro de la impecable piel que podía alcanzar. La luz del sol de la tarde entraba a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, derramándose sobre ellos y haciendo resplandecer el cuerpo sudoroso de Lou. Harry nunca había visto algo más hermoso en sus tres mil años.

La mejilla izquierda del culo de Lou todavía estaba roja de la mano de Harry. Situando la esponjosa corona de su polla entre las mejillas de Lou, Harry empujó contra su agujero, pero no entró. Golpeó de nuevo el culo de su amante y luego acarició con su mano para aliviar parte de la quemadura.

—Exprime mi polla, cariño. Es tu trabajo asegurarte de que permanezca donde está. ¿Comprendido?

Con su cuerpo temblando, Lou gruñó en voz alta, pero asintió, frotándose la cara contra las sábanas. Harry le dio una palmada en el culo de nuevo, más dura que las veces anteriores.

—¿Cuál es la regla número dos, Lou?

—Sí. —Se apresuró a decir Lou. —Lo entiendo. —Los globos gemelos se contrajeron, apretándose para mantener la polla de Harry en su lugar, gruñendo Harry su aprobación.

Propinó otro golpe en la mejilla contraria, amando la picadura en su mano y el hermoso rojo que se extendía sobre la piel por lo demás perfecta. A juzgar por los gemidos y los jadeos de Lou, la forma en que sus globos se estrechaban alrededor de la polla de Harry, su compañero lo amaba tanto como él. Harry azotaba a su amante una y otra vez, a veces duro, a veces suave, sin seguir nunca un patrón de modo que Lou nunca sabría qué esperar a continuación.

—¡Por favor! —Lou gritó, empujando hacia atrás contra la polla de Harry hasta que la cabeza se presionó más firmemente contra su agujero. —Joder, Hazz. ¡Lo necesito! —Jadeó y gimió, los músculos en su cuello tensándose mientras miraba por encima de su hombro con ojos suplicantes.

—Shh, de acuerdo, cariño. Voy a cuidarte bien. Quiero que hagas otra cosa por mí. —Harry agarró el lubricante junto a la cadera de su amante y lo derramó sobre su palpitante polla. —¿Puedes hacerlo, Lou?

—Cualquier cosa. —Lou prometió.

Harry movió las caderas hacia atrás, acariciando su polla y cubriéndola con el aceite resbaladizo mientras vertía más en el pliegue de Lou. Dispersando el lubricante por la raja de su compañero, Harry acarició su apretado agujero y entonces introdujo dos dedos, después los agitó.

Lou gritó, contrayendo y extendiendo los músculos de su espalda. —¡Más!

Harry añadió un tercer dedo, bombeando en el sedoso canal de su compañero mientras giraba su muñeca, estirando a Lou lo más rápido posible. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no haría daño a su compañero, sacó los dedos, alineó la cabeza de su polla, y embistió hacia adelante, alimentando con su pulsante polla el hambriento culo de Lou. Cuando estuvo completamente asentado, se inclinó ligeramente, enrollando un brazo alrededor del pecho de su compañero y levantándolo de rodillas para que su delgada espalda presionara contra el pecho de Harry.

—¿Recuerdas eso que quería?

Lou apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry, los sonidos más deliciosos salían de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Sí. —Jadeó.

—Quiero que grites, cariño. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me perteneces. ¡Eres mío! —gruñó Harry mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante, adentrándose en el tembloroso canal de Lou.

—¡Sí! —gritó Lou, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno. Harry lo quería gritando, con su voz rasgada cuando finalmente encontrara su liberación.

—Más fuerte, Lou. —Puntualizó las palabras con otra dura embestida, tocando fondo y moliendo su pelvis contra el culo de Lou.

—¡Joder!

Aún no era lo suficientemente bueno. Harry movió su mano por el pecho húmedo de su amante hasta llegar a la goteante polla de Lou. Envolvió los dedos alrededor de la ardiente longitud, y comenzó a bombear, acariciando a su compañero duro y rápido, frotando su pulgar sobre la hendidura en cada deslizamiento hacia arriba. Con su otra palma presionó el pecho de Lou, sosteniéndolo mientras Harry entraba en él con un ritmo exigente. Enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Lou, Harry respiró su dulce aroma y luego lamió un lento camino a lo largo de la carne salada.

—Grita por mí, cariño. Vente en mi polla, y grita mi nombre.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, y cambió el ángulo mientras volvía a golpear en casa de nuevo. Eso fue todo.

Oyó engancharse la respiración en la garganta de Lou momentos antes de que su amante gritase hacia el cielo, y una cuerda caliente y cremosa se derramara sobre la mano de Harry y sobre las sábanas debajo de ellos.

Las paredes interiores de Lou se contrajeron casi dolorosamente, apretando la polla de Harry y exigiendo su liberación. Harry no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Retirándose hasta que sólo quedó la corona, regresó con fuerza, gruñendo contra el hombro de Lou mientras montaba su orgasmo, y llenaba a su amante a rebosar con su semen abrasador. Una vez completamente saciado, Harry suavemente bajó a su compañero al colchón y salió de su aún palpitante agujero. Lou gimió temblorosamente mientras su cuerpo entero se elevaba con cada respiración.

—Gracias .—susurró. —Ha sido increíble.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Ni siquiera pudo encontrar las palabras para describirlo. Nunca había experimentado algo con esa intensidad con nadie. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos, trabajó rápidamente para quitar los lazos alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Lou. Luego estiró las piernas de su amante, masajeándolas para estimular el flujo sanguíneo antes de moverse a sus brazos para hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

—Sueño. —Lou bostezó y rodó a su espalda. —¿Tomas una siesta conmigo?

Harry sonrió, con el corazón hinchado dentro de su pecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sólo había encontrado a su pareja, su compañero, sino la pieza perdida de su alma. Lou era jodidamente perfecto para él.

Inclinándose, besó la frente de Lou, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del momento.

—Déjame limpiarnos, luego dormiremos tanto como quieras—murmuró contra la frente de su amante. Sentándose, miró a los hermosos ojos zafiros de Lou y asintió. No a Lou, sino a sí mismo. —Todo lo que quieras.


	10. Capítulo 9

Lou frunció el ceño cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar contra su muslo. Nadie lo había llamado desde que había llegado a México. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y frunció el ceño cuando la pantalla mostró un número privado. Tal vez era un vendedor telefónico. Algunos de ellos habían obtenido su número de teléfono en el pasado. Se encogió de hombros, abrió el teléfono y lo llevó a su oído.

—Sí.

—¿Lou? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Sí, ¿Quién es? —Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión. Vagamente reconoció la voz, pero no pudo ubicarla.

—Lou, soy Jessie. —Hablaba en voz baja, casi como si tuviera miedo de que la escucharan.

—Jessie. —Lou gruñó, levantando la cabeza para asegurarse de que Harry no estaba cerca. No quería que su compañero se molestara por esto. —¿Qué quieres y cómo has conseguido este número?

—Lou, escúchame. Sé que estás enojado porque no delaté a Grant y Seth, pero no pude. Son mis hermanos, la única familia que tengo.

—Bien. Voy a colgar ahora. —Comenzó a alejar el teléfono de su oído, pero el grito bajo de Jessie lo detuvo.

—Lou, tienes que salir de allí. Coge a tu pareja y corre. Grant sabe dónde estás, y va a por ti. Debería llegar a Isla Blanca al caer la noche. Tienes que irte.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Lou estaba orgulloso de lo firme que sonaba su voz, considerando que su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y trataba de abrirse paso por su garganta.

—Grant puede ser mi hermano, pero ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que regresó de Escocia. Lou no se molestó en esconder su resoplido sarcástico.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Jessie con un suspiro— incluso más extraño de lo normal. Está muy enojado todo el tiempo, incluso conmigo, y se ve horrible. No sé qué pasó en la reunión, pero sé que necesitas coger a tu compañero y salir de México lo más rápido posible.

—¿Cómo averiguó dónde estoy? ¿Y qué quiere de mí? ¿No llevó un compañero de Escocia a casa? 

—¿Un compañero? —La confusión de Jessie sonaba genuina. —Mira, Lou, no sé nada sobre un compañero, pero él sigue murmurando algo sobre los arcoíris. Es muy raro, y francamente, me está dando mucho miedo. Seth y yo estamos de camino, pero debes esconderte hasta que lleguemos.

—¿Llevó Seth un compañero a casa? —Lou no sabía por qué sentía que era tan importante para él saberlo, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Sí. —Jessie dijo lentamente. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No importa. Lo explicaré más tarde. Tengo que ir a buscar a Harry. Llámame cuando tú y Seth aterricen en México, ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Lou, lo siento por todo lo que mi familia te ha hecho. Estoy tratando de hacerlo bien.

Lou no sabía si confiar en ella o no. Parecía sincera, pero le habían engañado muchas veces en el pasado. —Hablaremos cuando llegues. —Luego se desconectó y cerró el teléfono antes de meterlo en su bolsillo.

Oh, Harry iba a amar esto.

Lou tragó su gemido mientras avanzaba por la cocina y salía por la puerta trasera. Detectó inmediatamente a Harry, sentado en la arena junto al mar, mirando las olas. Lou bajó los peldaños y cruzó la playa para caer sobre su trasero junto a su amante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, grandullón?

Harry se volvió para mirarlo, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. —Sólo pensaba. —Envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lou y tiró de él hacia adelante para dar un rápido beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. —Te extrañaba.

—Me viste hace sólo una hora. —Lou rió y dio un codazo a su compañero en las costillas juguetonamente. Se calmó rápidamente, acurrucándose más cerca del cuerpo de Harry y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del hombre sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente, los músculos bajo las manos de Lou tensándose. 

—He recibido una llamada de Jessie. Dijo que Grant viene hacia aquí. Sabe dónde estoy.

Un gruñido salvaje escapó de los labios de Harry, y su brazo se tensó alrededor de Lou casi dolorosamente. —Lo mataré si te hace daño.

—Aunque lo aprecio, preferiría que nadie muriera. Jessie dijo que deberíamos irnos. Ella y Seth están en camino, pero Grant debe estar aquí al caer la noche.

—¿A qué mierda vienen aquí? No me gusta esto, cariño. ¿Dónde viven?

—Alberta, Canadá. No sé cuándo salió Grant, sin embargo, sólo sé lo que Jessie dijo. Dijo que ella y Seth venían a ayudar. Para intentar hacer entrar en razón a Grant y llevarlo a casa.

—No confío en ellos. Han pasado tres meses desde la reunión. ¿Por qué ha esperado todo este tiempo?

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás acaban de encontrarme?

—Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estabas? —Harry hizo una pausa durante un minuto e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿No tiene un compañero? ¿Qué quiere de ti?

—Voy a pasar por alto la forma en que acabas de decir eso, pero no lo creo. Jessie sonaba confundida cuando le pregunté por eso. Sin embargo, dijo que Seth había llevado a casa a un compañero.

Harry gruñó nuevamente y luego se puso de pie, tirando de Lou con él. —Vuelve a la casa y cierra las puertas. No dejes que nadie entre y grita tan fuerte como puedas si me necesitas. Estaré justo detrás ti.

Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar los números.

—¿A quién estas llamando?

—Por favor, cariño, por una vez, sólo escúchame y no discutas. Te lo explicaré en cuanto termine. Ahora ve.

Lou asintió firmemente, aunque no estaba exactamente contento por la forma en que acababa de ser despedido. Se volvió y empezó a cruzar la arena justo cuando Harry hablaba en el teléfono. —Zion, necesito tu ayuda.

(...)

—¿Qué ocurre?

Harry suspiró. Sabía que podía contar con su hermano. Podían no hablar muy a menudo, pero su hermano estaba siempre allí cuando lo necesitaba. —Alguien está detrás de mi compañero. Honestamente, no sé nada más aparte de eso, pero sólo tenemos unas horas hasta que llegue aquí.

—Hijo de puta. —Zion gruñó. —Voy en camino.

La línea se cortó, y Harry tuvo la loca necesidad de reír. Ese era su hermano. Zion nunca malgastaba palabras. A pesar de que Asher había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre, el hombre tenía un nuevo compañero también. No sólo eso, sino que había algunas cosas que requerían a la familia. Metiendo el teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo, cruzó corriendo la playa y saltó al porche trasero. Giró el pomo de la puerta, y sonrió ampliamente cuando lo encontró cerrado. No había querido ser seco con Lou, pero a veces el hombre sólo probaba su paciencia. Con su mente ya girando con las implicaciones de su no deseado visitante, simplemente no tenía tiempo de tratar con cautela a su compañero.

Golpeando con sus nudillos en la madera, llamó a su amante.

—¡Lou! Soy yo. Abre la puerta.

Tras quitar el cerrojo se abrió la puerta para mostrar los brillantes ojos de Lou a través de la rendija. —¿Quién es Zion?

Pasando por delante de su compañero, Harry cerró la puerta y la bloqueó de nuevo. —Zion es mi hermano. Viene a ayudar.

—¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Por qué no sabía que tenías un hermano?

—Tengo dos hermanos en realidad, uno más viejo y uno más joven. Ambos viven cerca de mis padres en Brasil.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca? ¡Por la forma en que hablabas, pensé que tu familia estaba muerta como la mía! —Los ojos de Lou brillaron de rabia, y sus puños se apretaron a los costados. —¡Dime, maldita sea!

—Lou, lo siento. No hablo con ellos a menudo. No estamos cerca en ningún sentido de la palabra. Puedo contar con Zion cuando hay problemas, sin embargo. Es mayor, más grande, más fuerte, y si alguien puede mantenerte a salvo, es él. No pretendía esconderte nada.

—Bien. —Lou resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. —Sin embargo, vamos a hablar de esto más tarde. Ahora mismo necesito limpiar este lugar antes de que llegue tu hermano.

Harry miró a la cocina inmaculada y frunció el ceño. Sabía que el resto de la casa se veía igual. Lou era meticuloso cuando se trataba de la limpieza y la organización. Era una de esas cosas que Harry no entendía, pero amaba al hombre igual. Además, el lugar se veía mejor que el día que él y Ash se mudaron.

—Lou, no necesitas lim-

Lou levantó la mano, silenciando a Harry instantáneamente.

—Necesito limpiar. También necesito tomar una ducha y hacer algo con mi pelo, cambiar mi ropa, y cambiar las sábanas en el dormitorio de invitados. No voy a conocer a tu hermano viéndome como un indigente, ni que parezca que no puedo cuidar de ti. —Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Harry iba a llamarlo, pero cerró los labios en el último momento. Lou necesitaba esto. Necesitaba hacer algo para mantener su mente y sus manos ocupadas. De lo contrario, estaría destrozado de los nervios, esperando sentado a que Grant apareciera en su puerta. Tal vez deberían irse. A Harry no le gustaba esa idea. Grant no se detendría hasta que fuera capturado y castigado, o que consiguiera lo que quería. Habían pasado toda su vida mirando sobre sus hombros, y esa no era manera de vivir. No, era mejor tratar con ello de frente, antes de que les explotara en la cara.

Tal vez debería enviar a Lou lejos. Esa idea no le sentaba mejor que la primera. Necesitaba a su compañero cerca de él, para saber que estaba a salvo. Sí, necesitaban mantenerse unidos. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie en la cocina discutiendo consigo mismo. Cuando finalmente salió de sus pensamientos, pudo oír a Lou moverse por la sala de estar con pasos apresurados. Su pobre bebé estaba tan nervioso. No es que Harry lo culpara. Estaría igual de nervioso si se encontrara con la familia de Lou por primera vez. Si sumaba a eso que iba tras él un ex-amante loco y abusivo, Harry pensaba que Lou lo estaba manejando realmente bien.

Paseando por la sala de estar, Harry se acercó a Lou por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, tirando de él hacia su pecho.

—Todo va a estar bien, Lou. Quiero decirte que Zion te amará, pero para ser honesto, no creo que ni siquiera se guste a sí mismo mucho.

Lou rió suavemente y se volvió para frotar su cara contra el pecho de Harry. —No va a tratar de comerme, ¿Verdad?

—Oh, mierda. —Harry cerró los ojos y gimió mientras dejaba caer su barbilla para descansar en la parte superior de la cabeza de Lou. —Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Quiero decir, obviamente no va a comerte así. —¿Por qué demonios no había pensado en explicar a su hermano el tipo de shifter que Lou era? A veces podía ser tan jodidamente denso. —Creo que estarás bien mientras no cambies.

—Si me siento acorralado o amenazado, no podré evitarlo.

—Voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo, no importa lo que pase—Envolviendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Lou, Harry lo abrazó, acariciando su mejilla sobre los mechones de pelo liso de Lou. Podía sentir a su amante temblar, y aunque estaba poniendo una buena fachada, tenía que estar aterrado. Una distracción estaba definitivamente en orden.

Apartándose, Harry agarró los hombros de Lou y le dio la vuelta antes de darle un buen golpe en su lindo trasero. —La casa se ve bien. Ve a la ducha, nos haré algo para comer. ¿Hay algo especial que quieras?

—A ti, desnudo, mojado y gimiendo. —Lou gritó sobre su hombro cuando salía de la habitación, quitándose la ropa por el camino.

Harry tardó exactamente cuatro segundos en arrancarse la ropa y correr por el pasillo tras su compañero.

Lou gritó cuando Harry lo alcanzó y lo arrojó sobre su hombro. —Deja de moverte. —Harry ordenó y extendió la mano para azotar el culo desnudo de su compañero.

Lou dejó de luchar, y un largo y necesitado gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Está bien, olvida mojado. Sólo fóllame aquí.

Harry se rió mientras llevaba a su compañero al baño y lo depositó en la ducha. Sin importar lo que se avecinaba, tenían unos pocos minutos para disfrutar el uno del otro, y Harry tenía la intención de hacer que cada uno de ellos contara.


	11. Capítulo 10

El fuerte golpe en la puerta tenía a Lou saltando donde estaba acurrucado contra Harry en el sofá pretendiendo ver la televisión. Levantó la cabeza y miró a la puerta como si de pronto pudieran crecerla piernas y dientes afilados e intentara devorarlo.

—Abre la maldita puerta, idiota.

Harry rio, acariciando con su mano el brazo de Lou. —Es sólo Zion, amor.

—¿Es siempre así?

—Básicamente. —Harry salió de debajo de Lou y se puso de pie, arqueando su espalda y estirando los manos sobre su cabeza. —Te acostumbrarás.

Lou lo dudaba. Había mejorado con Harry, pero los hombres grandes y enojados lo dejaban nervioso y buscando un lugar donde esconderse. El hombre que actualmente estaba de pie en su puerta ciertamente ejemplificaba grande y enojado, también.

Zion era incluso unos centímetros más alto que los 2,05m de Harry, y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para entrar en la sala de estar. Cabello largo y negro, mandíbula cincelada y pómulos altos, Lou podía ver definitivamente el parecido familiar. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Harry, Zion no parecía haber sonreído un día en su vida. El permanente ceño podría darle el aspecto de tipo duro, pero no hacía nada por su encanto. Observó a los hermanos intercambiar un apretón de manos más bien forzado, y luego Harry se volvió y le indicó a Zion que se sentara en uno de los sillones. Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra durante todo el intercambio. Harry se sentó en el sofá junto a Lou y se movió ligeramente para mirar a su hermano.

—Gracias por venir con tan poca antelación.

—Somos de la familia. —La forma en que Zion lo dijo sonó como si lo hiciera por obligación en lugar de cualquier tipo de afecto por su hermano. Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos se posaron brevemente sobre Lou y luego lo descartó como si no fuera nada más que un mueble. —Entonces, ¿Dónde está tu compañera?

Harry se acercó y tomó la mano de Lou, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. —Zion, este es mi compañero Louis Tomlinson. —Al mirar a Lou le dio una sonrisa tan dulce que lo derritió justo allí en el acto. —Este es mi Lou.

—¿Te has acoplado con un hombre?

Lou respondió enojado a Zion, sus músculos tensos y su presión arterial aumentando ante el desdén en el tono del hombre.

—Sí, soy un hombre. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —No estaba en su naturaleza ser agresivo, pero nadie tenía el derecho de hablar a su compañero de tal manera. Harry no había hecho nada malo.

Zion suspiró, pasó una mano por su pelo de ébano y miró al suelo. Durante mucho tiempo nadie habló, y la tensión se apoderó de la habitación como una manta pesada. Finalmente, Zion levantó la mirada, observando a Lou con sus ojos verdes, ojos muy parecidos a los de Harry, pero carentes de calor. —Lidiaré con ello.

—¡Oh, fuck a chicken5! —Lou extrajo su mano del agarre de Harry y se dejó caer en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Nunca se le había ocurrido que la familia de Harry no supiera que era gay. ¡Qué maldito desastre!

5 expresión original 'Fuck a duck': expresión de sorpresa, como puede ser maldición, mierda, diablos...Si lo traducimos literalmente sería jode un pato. Aquí Lou ha cambiado en la frase duck por chicken. Duck: pato / chicken: gallina. No es una expresión usada en inglés.

—¿Acabas de decir...? —Zion se detuvo, y Lou juró que vio las comisuras de los labios del hombre temblar.

Harry tampoco ocultó su diversión. De hecho, no se molestó en esconderla. Se echó hacia atrás contra los cojines, riéndose como un idiota. —Creo que querías decir 'fuck a duck', cariño. —Siguió riendo, ignorando completamente la mirada asesina de Lou.

—Pollo, pato, lo que sea. —Lou lo desestimó con la mano. —Significa lo mismo.

—Oh, infiernos. —Harry levantó la mano para secar las lágrimas de sus ojos. —¿Ahora ves por qué lo amo?

Lou se congeló por completo, con la boca abierta como un pececillo.

—¿Qué... qué acabas de decir?

La risa de Harry se cortó abruptamente, sus músculos se tensaron, y se volvió lentamente para mirar a Lou. Harry acercó indeciso sus manos temblorosas y acunó el rostro de Lou como si estuviera hecho de vidrio hilado.

—Lo siento, cariño. No quería decírtelo de esa manera. Debería haber sido especial, pero no me retractaré. Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, o que no estés preparado para oírlo. —Respiró hondo y lo dejó salir a toda prisa. —Te amo, Lou.

Lou estaba fuera de su asiento, arrastrándose por el regazo de su compañero, y atacando sus labios antes incluso de que fuera consciente de la intención de hacerlo. Lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando, asedió la boca de Harry, reclamando al hombre como suyo.

—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. —Cantó sin aliento entre la unión de sus labios y lenguas.

Cuando Zion se aclaró la garganta Lou se apartó de la boca de Harry.

—Oops. —Sonrió ampliamente al hermano de su compañero. Había olvidado completamente que el hombre seguía allí. —Me ama.

Una sonrisa lenta comenzó en los bordes, pero pronto se extendió a través de la cara de Zion. El contraste con el hombre brusco e inquietante de hace sólo unos pocos segundos era asombroso. —Lo escuché, pequeño. Felicitaciones.

Lou ladeó la cabeza en confusión. —Pensé que no te gustaba.

—Nunca dije eso. Sólo estaba preocupado por mi hermano. No sabía si esto era lo que realmente quería. Escuché lo que pasó en la UPAC. —Zion sacudió la cabeza, un gruñido suave brotando en su pecho y derramándose a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Luego sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios una vez más. —Si te quiere, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. No puedes lanzar un hechizo ni preparar un tónico para el amor.

—Cuidaré bien de él. —Lou asintió firmemente. —Necesita un cuidador, ¿Sabes?

Zion rió. Sonaba oxidada de no usarla, pero pareció suavizarse al final. —No tengo ninguna duda de que lo mantendrás a raya.

—¡Oye! —Harry gruñó indignado. —¡Tengo un nombre, y estoy sentado aquí mismo! —Apretó los labios, y su frente se arrugó. —Quiero decir, ¡Estoy sentado aquí mismo!

Lou le dio unas palmaditas amorosamente en la parte superior de su oscura cabeza. —Sí, lo sabemos, cariño. Sin embargo, tienes que admitir que me necesitas. Eras un ermitaño miserable y viejo antes de que yo apareciera.

Harry resopló en evidente exasperación y rodó los ojos. Curvó sus dedos en la nuca de Lou y lo empujó hacia adelante en un breve, pero abrasador beso.

—Siempre te necesito, cariño.

—Siento interrumpir lo que estoy seguro es un momento muy especial, pero... —Zion agitó una mano hacia la ventana.—, está casi oscuro, ¿Y creo que dijiste que tenías un invitado en camino?

—Cierto. —Harry se puso serio, liberando a Lou de su regazo mientras se lanzaba a contar la sórdida historia sobre Grant.

Lou ya conocía el cuento. Demonios, lo había vivido durante muchos años. Así que sacó su piedra del bolsillo y comenzó a rodarla en su palma mientras dejaba vagar su mente. Tenía tantas preguntas y no suficientes respuestas. Lo primero en su mente era por qué demonios Grant se molestaría en venir por él.

Sabía que Grant era posesivo, veía a Lou como una propiedad y estaría molesto de que alguien hubiera reclamado lo que él creía que era suyo. Sin embargo, atravesar tres países para recuperarlo parecía demasiado incluso para Grant.

—Lou, ¿Puedo ver eso, por favor? —Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Lou lo miró tímidamente mientras entregaba el pequeño ópalo.

Harry pasó la piedra a su hermano, y Lou tuvo el impulso infantil de arrebatarla. Se movió en su asiento, con los ojos clavados en la piedra mientras Zion la sujetaba entre sus dedos y la sostenía a la luz.

La mano de su compañero se posó en su muslo y lo apretó suavemente.

—Relájate, cariño. Nadie te lo va a quitar.

Los ojos de Zion se movieron de la piedra a Lou, y sonrió torciendo la boca mientras regresaba el tesoro a Harry. —Ni siquiera te das cuenta del poder que tiene, ¿Verdad?

Lou tomó la piedra de Harry y la apretó en su puño. —Es importante para mí, pero no, no sabía que era más que una piedra bonita hasta que Harry me lo dijo.

—¿Y esto es a lo que viene tu ex-amante?

Lou abrió la boca y miró a Zion con una mezcla de sorpresa y culpa. ¿Cuán arrogante era que pensó que Grant venía a por él?

—Supongo que sí. —murmuró mientras bajaba la barbilla contra su pecho.

Harry deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla y empujó su cara hacia arriba con una suave presión. —¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé. —murmuró Lou, y se encogió de hombros. —No es que quiera tener algo que ver con el imbécil, pero es lo mismo de siempre. Nadie me quiere, sólo lo que puedo darles.

Observó las emociones mostrarse en el rostro de su amante y sintió que su corazón se hundía. Mierda, era tan idiota.

—No quise decirlo así, Hazz. —Rodeó con sus dedos la muñeca de Harry y levantó la mano de su compañero para poder acariciar su palma. —Lo siento, amor.

El pulgar de Harry rozó suavemente su labio inferior. —Sabes que te quiero, ¿Verdad?

—Vosotros dos vais a ponerme enfermo con tanta cursilería. —Zion gruñó.

Lou le lanzó una mirada sucia y volvió a atraer la atención de su compañero. Harry se rió y besó la frente de Lou.

—De acuerdo, creo que necesitamos averiguar qué hacer con este idiota tuyo. Es un perro estúpido. ¿Qué diablos puede hacer? Soy más grande que él sólo en esta forma. Lo despedazaría si cambiáramos.

Lou gimió y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. —No va a pelear limpio, Hazz. No es como si sólo fuera a presentarse a llamar al maldito timbre de la puerta. Pensé que lo habías entendido cuando llamaste a tu hermano para pedir ayuda. —Suspiró y miró a Zion. —Dudo que vaya solo. Jessie no dijo nada al respecto, pero lo conozco.

—Espera, ¿Quién es Jessie?

—La hermana de Grant. —Lou rápidamente explicó sobre la llamada telefónica y los planes de los hermanos de su ex-amante para ayudarlos.

—Esto huele a engaño. —Zion murmuró mientras se frotaba la nuca. —Se ganan tu confianza, esperan hasta que bajes la guardia, y luego te traicionan, y te dejan muerto en algún gueto mexicano.

—Viven en Canadá. —Ambos hombres se volvieron a mirar a Lou, y alzó las manos a modo de rendición. —Bien, moriré en algún gueto mexicano.

—¡De ninguna maldita manera vas a morir! —gruñó Harry lo suficientemente alto para que el pecho de Lou vibrara.

—¡Whoa! —Zion se levantó en su plena e impresionante altura. —Todo el mundo se calma. Nadie va a morir. —Esperó un momento a que Harry le prestara atención de nuevo antes de continuar. —Estoy de acuerdo con Lou en que esta bolsa de mierda no va a anunciar su presencia y pedir educadamente lo que quiere. También pienso que debéis desconfiar de sus hermanos.

Lou abrió la boca para hablar, pero Zion levantó una mano para detenerlo.

—Sé que suenan como si estuvieran de tu lado, pero ¿Alguna vez han hecho una maldita cosa por ti en el pasado?

—Jessie me ayudó a encontrar un santuario en Escocia.

Zion sacudió la cabeza. —¿Entonces sus hermanos se presentaron dos semanas después de la reunión? Confía en mí, Lou. Estas personas no son tus amigos.

Lou se estaba cansando de que la gente le dijera que confiara en ellos sin darle una razón. Desafortunadamente, realmente no tenía mucha elección esta vez. Además, confiaba en Harry. Si la palabra de Zion era lo suficientemente buena para su pareja, Lou supuso que debería ser lo suficientemente buena para él. Sin embargo, si Grant venía con algunos de sus lacayos, entonces podrían usar toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener. Jessie había llamado para advertirle, así que eso debería servir para algo. Por otro lado, si Grant venía con una contingencia completa, ¿Por qué Jessie no le había hablado de eso?

Discutió de un lado a otro consigo mismo durante tanto tiempo que su cabeza empezó a palpitar. Presionó las yemas de sus dedos en las sienes y se frotó lentamente mientras intentaba dar sentido a los pensamientos conflictivos dentro de su confuso cerebro.

—Vamos, amor, vamos a conseguirte algo de comer. Te hará sentir mejor. —Harry se levantó del sofá y tendió una mano a Lou.

Tomándola con gratitud, Lou se puso de pie con un suspiro. Quería comer, dormir y tener sexo... sin un orden particular. Bueno, de acuerdo, primero quería comida, pero después de eso estaba dispuesto a negociar. Claro, habían tonteado en la ducha antes de la llegada de Zion, pero eso fue antes de que él supiera que Harry lo amaba. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no desnudar a su compañero justo allí en la sala de estar y lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, Lou agarró a Hazz por la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la cocina.

—Date prisa y dame de comer, porque estoy mucho más interesado en el postre.


	12. Capítulo 11

La noche transcurrió sin incidentes, y Lou se sintió más nervioso e inquieto que nunca. Si algo malo iba a suceder, preferiría terminar con esto de una vez. El miedo y la ansiedad de esperar a lo desconocido lo estaban volviendo loco. Para empeorar las cosas, Harry y Zion se habían retirado al porche trasero y se negaron a permitir que Lou se uniera a ellos. Sin embargo, no creía que estuvieran ocultándole nada. Era más bien como si necesitaran escapar unos minutos de su incesante divagar. No es que pudiera culparlos. No había parado de balbucear desde que salió el sol.

Harry debía estar al límite, pero nunca gritó y nunca le dijo a Lou que se callara. Sin embargo, había sugerido a Lou encontrar una salida más productiva para su energía nerviosa. Zion no había dicho una palabra, pero el hombre se veía listo para arrancarse el pelo cuando terminaron de desayunar. Aparentemente, él tenía una tolerancia más baja que su hermano ante hurones agitados. Hubo un momento que Lou temió que el hombre pudiera sufrir un aneurisma en la mesa de la cocina. Nunca había visto que el rostro de alguien se volviera de ese tono de rojo.

Así que lo habían despedido a la casa con órdenes estrictas de no contestar el teléfono o la puerta como si fuera un niño que no sabía nada mejor. Lou había intentado limpiar, pero había limpiado el lugar de arriba a abajo el día anterior antes de la llegada de Zion. Entonces, había intentado leer, pero no podía quedarse quieto, y su mente vagó hasta que se dio cuenta de que había estado leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez durante quince minutos.

Después, había intentado reorganizar los muebles. Teniendo en cuenta que el mobiliario de la sala Harry consistía en un sofá y dos sillones, la tarea le tomó diez minutos. Para un hombre tan rico, Harry vivía como un maldito indigente. Tal vez después de que se resolviera la situación con Grant, Lou podría hablar a su compañero para reemplazar los muebles raídos y, posiblemente, agregar otros a la colección. Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención, y se dirigió hacia ella sin pensar. A mitad del salón, Lou se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

No debía responder a la puerta, pero Zion y Harry estaban de acuerdo en que Grant no iba a aparecer y anunciar sus intenciones. ¿Quién demonios podría ser, sin embargo? No habían tenido ningún visitante más que Zion desde que Lou llegó a Isla Blanca hace meses.

Eso era otra cosa que tenía la intención de cambiar una vez que todo se hubiera establecido. Casi tres mil años o no, ya era hora de que Harry entrara en la tierra de los vivos.

—¡Lou, soy yo! ¡Abre!

Con una extensa sonrisa en sus labios, Lou cruzó el resto de la habitación, desenganchó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. —¡Conner! —Agarró a su amigo por la muñeca y le dio un fuerte abrazo. 

Había conocido a Conner hace ocho años cuando asistió a su primera reunión de la UPAC. A pesar de que sólo veía a Conner cada cuatro años, hablaban sin cesar al teléfono y el hombre se había convertido rápidamente en el mejor amigo de Lou. Bueno, tal vez eso no era exactamente cierto. Más bien se había convertido en el único amigo de Lou... más bien.

Pero maldición, era bueno ver una cara amistosa después de estar aislado de todo el mundo durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, es genial verte, pero ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme? —El momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, el terror llenó el corazón de Lou, y lentamente soltó a Conner para alejarse de él. —Um, bueno, eh, sí, entra. Voy a, eh, iré, y, uh... ¡Harry!

Lou se dio la vuelta, desesperado por llegar a su compañero, pero cayó al suelo mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía por las descargas eléctricas. No del buen tipo, sino de las debilitantes corrientes eléctricas de más y más voltios. Su cuerpo convulsionó, sus músculos se pusieron rígidos y presionó los dientes con fuerza para no morderse la lengua. Todo el tiempo su mente vagó, tratando de averiguar por qué Conner le estaba haciendo esto, y qué relación tenía con Grant.

Entonces un puño conectó con su sien, y todos los pensamientos desaparecieron mientras se deslizaba en la oscuridad.

(...)

—¿Oíste eso? —Harry se levantó del balancín de madera en el porche y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Juraría que escuché a Lou llamarme.

Zion rio. —Probablemente sólo está enojado porque no lo dejas salir y jugar con los niños grandes.

Harry se volvió y miró a su hermano. —No es un niño, Zion. Si realmente quisiera estar aquí, ni tú ni yo podríamos detenerlo. Sólo pensé que podría necesitar algún tiempo para procesar todo lo que está pasando.

—Quieres decir que ya no querías seguir escuchando su parloteo. —Zion rió. —No te culpo, hermano.

—Eres un completo idiota. —Harry abrió su boca para decir más, pero el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse llamó su atención. —Lou —gruñó. —¿Dónde diablos crees que vas?

—Puede que no sea por voluntad propia. —Zion saltó del porche y empezó a caminar por el lateral de la casa. —¡Ve! —gritó.

Harry se sobresaltó por la voz de mando de su hermano. Su corazón tronaba dentro de su pecho, y su sangre hervía con su rabia. Si alguien había herido a Lou, pagarían muy caro. Abriendo la puerta, la dejó chocar con la pared de la cocina cuando entró en la casa y se dirigió directamente a la sala de estar.

—¡Lou!

Ninguna respuesta.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, no encontró señales de su compañero, ni siquiera de una lucha. La puerta principal estaba cerrada y todo se veía como debía ser. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios había pasado, y dónde estaba Lou?

—¡Lou!

Seguía sin responder.

Harry abrió bruscamente la puerta principal y atravesó el umbral, sólo para llegar directamente a su hermano. Zion gruñó, cogiendo a Harry alrededor de la cintura para evitar que los dos cayeran al suelo.

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó Harry, tratando de adelantar a Zion. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde quería ir.

—¡Harry! —Zion lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió. —Reacciona. Se ha ido.

—No. —Harry gruñó. —¡No se ha ido! ¡No puede haberse ido! ¡Lo dejé aquí, joder! —Deteniéndose en su lucha, se apoyó contra su hermano y gimió. —Yo lo dejé. Lo dejé.

—Oh, cállate. —Zion lo empujó rudamente dentro de la casa. —Lo siento, pero no tienes el lujo de caer en pedazos ahora mismo. Sí, lo dejaste dentro de la casa. Estábamos justo afuera en el porche trasero.

Harry llevó sus manos al cabello y tiró con fuerza. —De acuerdo, ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—¿La puerta de entrada estaba desbloqueada?

Tuvo que pensar en ello durante un minuto, pero finalmente asintió.

—Por lo tanto, Lou tenía que conocer a quién se lo llevó. No creo haya abierto la puerta a su ex, y le advertimos sobre los hermanos. ¿A quién más conoce?

Harry suspiró. —No lo sé. No tiene familia, y nunca habla de amigos. Si tiene amigos, ¿Por qué estarían tratando de hacerle daño?

—¿No puedes pensar en una razón?

—El iris lapis .—murmuró Harry. Esa maldita piedra había traído más pesar que suerte desde mucho antes de que se enterara de su valor.

—Eso todavía no me dice nada. Ni siquiera tengo un lugar para empezar a buscarlo.

—Lou es inteligente. Se mantendrá a salvo hasta que podamos averiguar algo.

Harry sabía que su hermano trataba de consolarlo, pero aparte de tener a Lou en sus brazos, no creía que nada pudiera conseguirlo en este momento.

Zion sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, marcó un par de números, y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

—¿A quién llamas?

Zion levantó y arqueó una ceja, después sonrió.

—A la caballería. —Luego salió de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Harry no sabía lo que eso significaba aparte que posiblemente tuvieran ayuda. La idea de que no podía defender a su compañero por su cuenta lo irritó. ¿Se suponía que era un hipogrifo grande y malvado, pero no podía proteger a su pareja de un par de dingos locos? ¿Qué mierda era esa?

Sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, presionó la marcación rápida, se llevó el teléfono al oído y esperó.

—Ho-la.

—Eh, Ash.

—¿Qué pasa? —Asher preguntó de inmediato, poniéndose serio.

—Sólo necesitaba oír una voz amistosa. —dijo Harry. No quería admitir a su mejor amigo que había perdido a su pareja. ¿Cuán grande perdedor lo hacía eso?

—Sí, claro. Corta la mierda, Hazz. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lou se ha ido.

—¿Te dejó? —La voz de Asher era de acero y Harry saltó para defender a su compañero.

—No, no se fue. Alguien se lo llevó. —Dio un breve resumen de los acontecimientos previos a la desaparición de Lou, luchando todo el tiempo para contener sus emociones. —Lo amo, Ash. Tengo que encontrarlo.

—Lo sé, Hazz, pero es más que eso. Si no lo encuentras rápidamente, perderás tu capacidad para cambiar. Oíste lo que los ancianos nos dijeron, y lo he experimentado de primera mano. El calor de acoplamiento es una perra.—Asher resopló en el teléfono. —Por suerte, has venido al lugar correcto.

Esperanza trató de abrirse paso en su corazón, pero Harry lo aplacó hasta que pudiera escuchar el plan de Asher. —Estoy escuchando.

—Harry, gran idiota. ¡Es tu compañero! Puedes sentirlo. Si alguien puede encontrarlo, eres tú.

—¿Eh? —Lo que Asher dijo tenía sentido, pero Harry se mostró escéptico acerca de hasta qué punto llegaría el vínculo. —No sé a dónde lo llevaron, Ash. Podría estar de regreso en Canadá, por lo que sé.

—No importa. Seguí mi enlace a Zaiden todo el camino de Isla Blanca a Tennessee. Podrás encontrarlo. Sólo cambia y vuela, amigo mío. Él te llamará.

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry no creía que su amigo le mintiera, pero se negaba a sentir esperanzas sólo para ser aplastado cuando no funcionara.

—Confía en mí, Hazz. Incluso si no funciona, ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿Tienes algún gran plan para encontrarlo y rescatarlo?

—Zion está en el teléfono con la UPAC. —Ofreció Harry. Sí, ese plan sonaba débil incluso para él.

Asher resopló de nuevo. —Bueno, buena suerte con eso. UPAC no suele involucrarse en nuestras mezquinas disputas. A menos que puedas probar que Lou fue tomado por otro paranormal... —Se interrumpió, y Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo entiendo. De acuerdo, lo hacemos a tu manera.

—Voy en camino.

—No. —Harry sacudió la cabeza, aunque sabía que Asher no podía verlo. —Te quedas y cuidas a tu pareja. Este es mi lío, y encontraré un modo de solucionarlo.

—Hazz, esto es más que un lío. Tu compañero está desaparecido, y asumo que tienes menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrarlo antes de que el calor de apareamiento comience a consumirte. Eres mi mejor amigo. Voy a ayudar.

—No.—Repitió Harry. —Con un poco de suerte, lo encontraré antes de que siquiera llegues aquí.

Asher acababa de rescatar a su propio compañero de una bruja psicótica que había robado la magia de Zaiden. Asher se merecía disfrutar de su amante, no atravesar dos países para acudir en ayuda de Harry.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos antes de que Asher volviera a hablar.

—De acuerdo, Hazz. Llámame si no lo encuentras al caer la noche. No conozco a ese tipo de nada, pero si es importante para ti, entonces es importante para mí. No voy a permitir que ninguno de los dos perdáis vuestra capacidad de cambiar por esto.

Se despidieron y Harry guardó de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía a buscar a su hermano.

—¿Zion?

—Aquí .—dijo desde la cocina.

—¿Qué averiguaste? —Harry se paró en medio de la cocina, viendo cómo su hermano se preparaba un sándwich. Cómo el hombre podía comer en un momento como éste iba más allá de él. Por otra parte, Lou no era su compañero. No era el pellejo de Zion el que estaba en juego si no lo encontraban.

—Un montón de nada. —Zion gruñó. —Tenemos que probar que fueron otros paranormales quienes tomaron a Lou antes de que UPAC se involucre.

—Eso es lo que dijo Asher.

—Sí, me dijeron que a menos que podamos proporcionar pruebas concretas, deberíamos llamar a la policía. —Zion rodó los ojos y mordió su sándwich de dos pisos.

—¿La policía humana? —Harry gimió y presionó las puntas de sus dedos en las sienes. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la policía. Los humanos eran sorprendentemente perceptivos cuando se trataba de los delitos comunes. Dudaba que tuvieran alguna idea de dónde comenzar con este, sin embargo.

Los seres humanos sabían de la existencia de paranormales hacía años. Sus reacciones al descubrimiento variaron ampliamente desde los radicales que pensaban que todos los paranormales eran esbirros de Satán, a los que habían leído demasiadas novelas de vampiros y querían ser "cambiados."

Para la mayor parte, sin embargo, los seres humanos eran indiferentes a su existencia, y eso se ajustaba muy bien a Harry.

—Lo siento, Hazz. No sé qué más hacer.

—Asher dice que puedo encontrarlo, algo acerca de nuestro vínculo. Debería ser capaz de cambiar y seguir este sentimiento, supongo. —Harry se encogió de hombros. —De cualquier manera, es más de lo que tenemos ahora y vale la pena intentarlo.

Zion masticó lentamente, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. —Me doy cuenta de que los humanos saben de nosotros, pero ¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea cambiar y volar por México a plena luz del día?

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Realmente no tengo elección. —Alzando su brazo, comprobó el reloj y sintió un nudo en su garganta. Lou amaba este maldito reloj. Apartando sus emociones, miró a su hermano. —Tengo cuatro horas hasta que empiece el calor.

Zion dio el último mordisco a su sándwich y lo tragó enteramente mientras agachaba la cabeza. —¿Entonces a qué estás esperando? Vámonos.


	13. Capítulo 12

La cabeza de Lou rebotó contra el suelo del maletero, haciéndole gemir y alcanzar su dolorida sien. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado conduciendo antes de que despertara, pero debían de haber pasado veinte minutos desde entonces. La cabeza le latía con fuerza, tenía el estómago revuelto y se sentía asfixiado en el pequeño espacio. El rechinar de los neumáticos contra el asfalto competía con el zumbido de la sangre en sus oídos con cada latido de su corazón. Su agotado cerebro trató de asimilar que Conner le había hecho esto.

No era como si fueran los mejores amigos que hacían todo juntos, pero Lou nunca imaginó que el hombre sería capaz de algo como esto. Por otra parte, supuso que realmente no conocía bien a Conner, sólo lo que el hombre decidió decirle durante sus conversaciones telefónicas. Nunca lo había tenido fácil para hacer amigos, así que cuando Conner había mostrado interés en tener una relación con él -sin importar lo platónica que fuera- Lou estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para saltar a la oferta.

Ahora, aquí estaba, atrapado dentro del maletero de un coche que olía a calcetines de deporte sudorosos, y su "mejor amigo" le había hecho esto. Harry iba a enojarse, y sinceramente, Lou no podía culparlo. ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaba para meterse en estas situaciones? ¿No se suponía que su pequeña piedra le traería buena fortuna?

El pensamiento de su piedra preciosa lo envió a un pánico completo, sus respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas a medida que su corazón se aceleraba y su cabeza daba vueltas. Palpando en sus bolsillos, lloriqueó suavemente cuando los encontró vacíos.

¡No, no, no! Mierda, esto era malo. Si lo que Harry le había dicho acerca del poder de la piedra era cierto, Lou tenía que encontrar un modo de evitar que la piedra llegara a Grant. Oh, y no tenía ninguna duda de que Conner estaba trabajando con su ex-amante. Aún no había juntado las piezas sobre cómo encajaban los dos, o ni siquiera sabía si se conocían, pero era demasiada coincidencia que Conner se hubiera presentado en la puerta de su casa unas horas después de la llamada telefónica de Jessie. Comprobando con sus manos el frente del maletero cerca del mecanismo de cierre, buscó el pestillo para niños.

Gimió nuevamente cuando no encontró nada más que un agujero enorme donde el dispositivo de liberación debería haber estado. Parecía que Conner había pensado en ello. Sin embargo, tenía que haber alguna salida. Maldición, deseaba tener más espacio para moverse y explorar su alojamiento temporal.

Aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que Harry vendría a por él, se negaba a quedarse tumbado y jugar a la damisela en apuros. La había jodido al confiar en la persona equivocada. Lo menos que podía hacer era encontrar una forma de salir del maldito maletero. Si sólo pudiera escapar y encontrar a su pareja, tal vez podrían pensar en un plan para rescatar el ópalo. De ninguna manera debería haber algo tan poderoso en manos de alguien tan cruel y malvado como Grant.

Rodando a su espalda, Lou trató de maniobrar lo suficiente para presionar sus pies contra el techo. Simplemente no podía conseguir el apalancamiento que necesitaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Harry, que le hacía sentirse diminuto en comparación con el enorme tamaño del hombre, que Lou había olvidado exactamente lo largas que eran sus piernas. Sus rodillas estaban presionadas en su pecho, y no importa cómo se girase, simplemente no podía poner suficiente fuerza en sus patadas para hacer ningún daño real. Joder, deseaba tener más espacio para moverse.

El pensamiento lo congeló en su lugar, y Lou gimió, rodando sus ojos interiormente a sí mismo. Era un maldito cambiaformas hurón, por amor de Dios. ¿Cuánto más pequeño que eso podía pedir ser?

Cerrando los ojos, trató de calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón mientras llamaba a su hurón. Nunca se había imaginado que ser un cambiaformas tan pequeño e insignificante sería tan útil. El cambio tardó mucho más que de costumbre, pero finalmente Lou empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se encogía, que los huesos se reajustaban y que un pelaje suave y sedoso le cubría la piel. Parpadeó varias veces, lentamente se arrastró fuera de debajo de su ropa y levantó su nariz, olfateando el maletero.

Aunque los hurones no tenían la visión nocturna de un gato o un caballo, podía ver mucho mejor que con sus ojos humanos. Más formas y siluetas difusas que cualquier otra cosa, pero era mejor que el tono negro de momentos antes.

Además, su sentido del olfato había mejorado enormemente en esta forma, y podía oler el aire fresco -ligeramente empañado por los gases del tubo de escape del coche- que fluía hacia el maletero desde un agujero pequeño y oxidado en la esquina cerca de la luz trasera. No era un agujero grande, aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de una bola de béisbol, pero Lou no necesitaba mucho. Se arrastró hacia él, se asomó, mareándose instantáneamente al ver las líneas amarillas acercarse en el ocaso del sol. Maldición, habían estado viajando mucho más tiempo de lo que originalmente había supuesto, ¡lo que significaba que necesitaba encontrar una salida y rápido!

Aunque no le afectaba el hechizo lanzado en la reunión, a Harry sí. Si no llegaba a su amante pronto, Harry entraría en su calor de apareamiento. Cuanto más tiempo le llevara llegar a su compañero, más posibilidades tenía Harry de volverse feroz y perder su capacidad de cambiar. De ninguna manera Lou permitiría que eso sucediera. Con una renovada determinación, Lou empezó a moverse por el agujero, deteniéndose cuando había empujado la mitad de su cuerpo. No le haría ningún bien escapar si acababa matándose en la carretera antes de que pudiera encontrar a Harry. No vio otros coches en el camino con ellos, pero a esta velocidad, la caída en sí lo mataría.

Entonces, como si el destino hubiera escuchado su difícil situación, el vehículo empezó a disminuir y a girar hacia la izquierda. ¿Tal vez dando la vuelta? Lou no lo sabía, ni tampoco le importaba. Era la señal que había estado esperando, y tenía la intención de aprovecharla al máximo. Se colocó en el borde del pequeño agujero, y esperó hasta que escuchó las revoluciones del motor que marcaba la aceleración del coche una vez más. Aún se movían más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero dudaba que tuviera una mejor oportunidad. Cerrando los ojos, rogó a quien estuviera escuchando para no romperse todos los huesos de su cuerpo y saltó.

(...)

Harry entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando el suelo por debajo en busca de cualquier señal de su compañero. No es que tuviera una visión de rayos X y pudiera ver al pequeño mocoso dentro de un auto, pero estaba cerca.

Podía sentirlo. Volviéndose hacia su hermano, soltó un suave graznido y agitó sus alas de ébano. Habían estado volando durante horas, y Harry casi había perdido las esperanzas al principio. Lo único que lo mantenía en pie era el ligero tirón que podía sentir cuando pensaba en su compañero, que lo empujaba hacia adelante, y lo conducía... a algún lugar. Con cada hora que pasaba, la sensación se volvía más fuerte hasta que Harry estuvo seguro de que estaban en el camino correcto.

Zion dejó escapar un fuerte chillido y se dejó caer detrás de Harry, dándole la ventaja y el apoyo que necesitaba. Cuando detectó tres coches por debajo, que viajaban todos en la misma dirección, con los parachoques prácticamente pegados, Harry lo supo. Lou estaba en uno de esos coches.

Volando más bajo, se concentró en su compañero, tratando de determinar qué vehículo atacar.

No importaba, en realidad. Destruiría a todos para traer a Lou a salvo. Sin embargo, no quería alertar a los demás de su presencia, así que sería bueno que pudiera hacerlo bien en el primer intento. Para su sorpresa, la línea invisible que lo ató a su compañero lo estaba alejando de los vehículos. Un tirón muy sutil, pero ahí estaba. Dudó un momento, pero Harry siguió sus instintos, permitiendo que el enlace con su pareja lo guiara. No lo comprendía completamente, pero lo había llevado hasta aquí, y sería un tonto si lo ignoraba ahora.

Alterando su curso, Harry hizo una amplia ondulación, dando vueltas alrededor según volaba más cerca del suelo. Sus ojos de águila atravesaron el crepúsculo, recogiendo incluso el más mínimo movimiento desde abajo. Inhalando profundamente, captó el olor dulce y delicioso del hurón, y casi cayó del cielo cuando el alivio le golpeó. No veía más que el elegante y cremoso hurón que corría a lo largo de la prácticamente desierta carretera, cuando el chirrido de unos neumáticos llegó a sus oídos. Mirando bajo su ala extendida, observó cómo los tres vehículos patinaban hasta detenerse y se daban la vuelta, derrapando mientras corrían hacia ellos.

En su deseo de llegar a su compañero, Harry había olvidado permanecer lo suficientemente alto en el cielo para no ser visto a través de los espejos retrovisores. No es que estuviera preocupado. 

Él tenía varios segundos de ventaja en los vehículos, y le tomaría sólo una fracción para atrapar a su compañero y llevárselo volando sano y salvo.

Dejó escapar un fuerte grito para advertir a su hermano y después se abalanzó sobre su amante, atrapándolo lo más suavemente posible con sus garras. El hurón gritaba, literalmente, moviendo y agitándose mientras trataba de escapar de las garras de Harry.

Harry gruñó suavemente, casi arrullando a su compañero para calmarlo mientras agitaba sus gigantes alas y se alzaba en el aire una vez más. Debía de haberlo conseguido porque Lou cesó en sus luchas casi inmediatamente y miró por encima de su hombro peludo. Alivio, alegría y amor llenaron el corazón de Harry mientras acomodaba sus patas delanteras lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo y aflojó su asimiento lo suficiente para que Lou se agarrara a sus plumas y se arrastrara por su hombro para acurrucarse en su cuello. El pequeño hurón se frotó contra él, bufando locamente sobre el rugido del viento.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que decía su compañero, y no importaba. Tenía a su bebé de vuelta, sano y salvo, y nadie lo alejaría de él de nuevo. Lanzando una mirada bajo su ala una vez más, se rio dentro de su cabeza cuando vio los vehículos estacionados en el medio de la carretera con cuatro hombres reunidos alrededor, mirándolos fijamente. Sólo imaginaba las viles palabras que salían de sus bocas. El pensamiento lo habría hecho sonreír si tuviera una boca en lugar de un pico. El peso apenas perceptible de su hurón desapareció, reemplazado por el peso mucho más sustancial de un hombre adulto. Unos brazos delgados se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, y la cara de Lou se acurrucó contra él.

—Te eché de menos. —dijo, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el viento.

Harry no podía hablar, así que ofreció otro arrullo suave en su lugar. El sol estaba poniéndose sobre el horizonte, y podía sentir el calor de apareamiento comenzando a arder dentro de él. Tenía un millón de preguntas para su pequeño compañero, pero en ese momento la única que importaba era dónde encontrar la superficie plana más cercana.

—¡Uh, Harry! —Aunque trató de ocultarlo, Harry todavía podía detectar el miedo en la voz de su compañero. Tal vez Lou tenía miedo de las alturas. Harry no podía pensar en ninguna otra razón para que el hombre pareciera tan asustado.

—¡Harry! —gritó Lou de nuevo, y esta vez no pudo ocultar su agitación. —¡Trajeron a un monstruoso dragón!

Antes de que Lou terminara de hablar, un fuerte rugido retumbó el aire y Harry cerró los ojos, gimiendo internamente. Estaban tan jodidos.

(...)

Bien, así que Lou sabía que había cambiaformas dragón, pero nunca había visto uno. Ahora tampoco parecía ser el momento para conocer a uno.

Sus manos empuñaban las suaves plumas de los costados del cuello de Harry, y él se apretó contra su amante, aferrándose con fuerza mientras Harry se elevaba por el cielo. Cuando miró por encima de su hombro, soltó un pequeño chirrido ante la visión de la bestia roja y escamosa que se acercaba a ellos. Maldición, el hijo de puta era rápido.

Lou sabía que el dragón no era Grant ni Seth, y dudaba seriamente de que fuera Conner. El hombre era demasiado pequeño para transformarse en un monstruo tan grande. ¿Verdad? ¿No es así como funcionaba? Oh, no tenía ni idea. Por lo que sabía, el dragón podría ser Santa Claus, y en lugar de recibir carbón en su calcetín, iba a ser comido por estar en la lista de los niños malos de este año. El último pensamiento lo hizo reír, aunque el sonido era un poco histérico. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iban a escapar de un maldito dragón? ¿Y qué pasaría si no pudieran esquivarlo? Harry era grande en su forma hipogrifo, pero no era tan grande, ¡y definitivamente no respiraba fuego!

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —gritó. No sabía qué más hacer. Mirando a izquierda y derecha, buscó a Zion, pero no pudo encontrarlo. El pánico alzó su fea cabeza, y Lou casi perdió su agarre sobre Harry mientras se movía, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar al otro hipogrifo.

Luchado por permanecer sentado, miró por encima del hombro de nuevo y casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Sintió la sangre drenarse de su cara y sus dedos se tensaron convulsivamente en las plumas de Harry. La buena noticia era que había encontrado a Zion. La mala noticia era que se encontraba actualmente en una batalla aérea de garras y alas con el dragón que los perseguía. La pareja gritó y rugió, arañando y golpeando sus masivas alas el uno contra el otro. La última lucha por el dominio paralizó a Lou en su lugar mientras observaba, incapaz de apartar los ojos.

Zion era más grande que Harry, con un gris profundo donde Harry era negro, pero todavía era aproximadamente la mitad del tamaño de la bestia contra la que luchaba. De ninguna manera saldría victorioso.

Sacudiendo el cuello de Harry, Lou trató de llamar su atención, que diera la vuelta, ¡algo! Necesitaban ayudar a Zion antes de que el hombre terminara muerto. Harry siguió volando hacia delante, sin embargo, moviéndose como un rayo mientras los llevaba más y más lejos de la feroz batalla detrás de ellos.

—¡No! ¡Regresa! —Lou pudo haber conocido a Zion la noche anterior, y todavía no estaba seguro de si le gustaba, pero para bien o para mal, el tipo era de la familia. No podía sentarse y no hacer nada. —¡Zion nos necesita! —Bueno, él no sabía de la parte de nosotros. Había muy poco que podía hacer para ayudar en la lucha.

Harry chirrió, pero por lo demás no respondió. ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío su amante? ¡Zion era su hermano! Lou no tenía familia, pero si la tuviera, estaría haciendo todo lo posible para protegerlos. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Zion era el hermano de Harry, pero Lou era su compañero. Los instintos protectores de Harry habían comenzado, y sus únicos pensamientos en aquel momento eran mantener a Lou a salvo. Nada lo disuadiría antes de que hubiera logrado su objetivo.

Siguió observando atentamente la pelea sobre su hombro, y Lou quiso gritar de alegría cuando una de las garras delanteras de Zion atrapó al dragón en el ojo, haciendo que la bestia rugiera ruidosamente y sacudiera su enorme cabeza. Zion se dio la vuelta, apareciendo a la espalda del dragón y pateándolo con fuerza con las largas y fuertes patas de un caballo. Sus cascos conectaron sólidamente con el hocico del dragón, sacando otro rugido vicioso de su boca abierta.

Entonces milagrosamente, el dragón retrocedió, descendiendo rápidamente a través del aire y de vuelta a la tierra. Zion chilló una vez y luego se dio la vuelta en el aire, una especie de danza de la victoria acrobática suponía Lou, antes de volverse y lanzarse hacia ellos como una bala.

La boca de Lou se abrió en shock. Nunca había visto nada moverse tan rápido en su vida. Sonriendo al hermano de su compañero cuando Zion se detuvo junto a ellos, Lou se estiró sobre el cuello de Harry y cerró los ojos.

Puede que hubieran ganado la batalla, pero sabía que la guerra estaba lejos de terminar. Todavía necesitaban recuperar la piedra y ver a su ex-amante ser llevado a la justicia por los crímenes que había cometido. Pero por sólo este pequeño momento, no se preocuparía por ello.


	14. Capítulo 13

En el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo delante de su casa, comenzó a cambiar. Una tormenta de fuego sacudía su interior, quemándolo desde adentro hacia afuera, y necesitaba a su compañero con una intensidad aterradora. No sólo su bestia estaba desesperada por restablecer la reclamación de su compañero, sino que el calor de apareamiento estaba en plena fuerza, llevando a Harry a sus rodillas y robando el aire de sus pulmones.

Sin decir una palabra, se puso en pie, agarró a Lou y lo arrojó sobre su hombro. Lo llevó dentro la casa, e ignoró las luchas de su compañero, marchando por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Allí, arrojó a Lou a la cama, donde rebotó dos veces antes de mirarlo.

—¿Qué diablos, Hazz?

—Mío. —gruñó. Estaba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa parecida a un discurso coherente. Sus instintos se habían apoderado de él, y ahora mismo ese instinto gritaba que necesitaba estar dentro de su compañero hace cinco minutos.

—Oh, mierda. —Lou jadeó. Se deslizó hacia atrás en la cama hasta que su espalda golpeó la cabecera de la cama, mirando a Harry con una mezcla de deseo y un poco de temor.

Harry no podía culparlo. Hacía tiempo que había perdido cualquier semejanza al autocontrol. —Te necesito. —Jadeó mientras alcanzaba a acariciarse su palpitante polla. La larga y gruesa vara en su mano pulsaba y se sacudía, goteando por la hendidura mientras Harry miraba a su compañero como un pedazo de carne.

Lou asintió lentamente y se acercó a la mesita de noche para agarrar la botella de lubricante que guardaba allí. Nunca apartó los ojos de Harry mientras se movía por la cama, extendía las piernas ampliamente y quitaba la tapa del lubricante. Demasiado lento. Su pequeño compañero se movía demasiado lento. Harry se zambulló en la cama, arrancó el lubricante de la mano de Lou y se sirvió la mitad de la maldita botella en la palma de su mano. Lo deslizó por su eje rápidamente y luego empujó dos dedos aceitosos en el agujero fruncido de Lou.

Lou gritó, sus músculos se tensaron y su cabeza cayó al colchón, agitándola de un lado a otro. Su polla golpeaba contra su vientre, salpicando la perfecta piel con pre-semen mientras se retorcía bajo el tacto de Harry y empujaba hacia atrás contra su mano, follándose en los dedos de Harry.

Madre de la misericordia, Harry ya estaba tan cerca de vaciar su carga, que no sabía si incluso podría ser capaz de hacerlo dentro del apretado culo de su compañero. Agregando un tercer dedo, bombeó rápido y duro, con la intención de conducir a la locura a su amante. Parecía estar funcionando si los gemidos y los gimoteos procedentes de la boca de Lou eran una indicación. Cuanto más rápido movía su dedo, más fuertes eran los gemidos de Lou hasta que estuvo prácticamente gritando.

—¡Ahora, Hazz!

Harry rodeó con sus brazos a su compañero, lo levantó de la cama y los hizo girar, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Lou entre la puerta de la habitación y su propio cuerpo. Bajó sus antebrazos bajo las rodillas de su compañero, extendiéndolo por completo, y lo miró a los ojos cuando un suave retumbar comenzó en su pecho.

—Déjame entrar, cariño.

Lou parecía aturdido y desorientado, pero él alcanzó entre sus cuerpos húmedos, agarró la dura polla de Harry, y alineó la corona en su palpitante entrada. Harry empujó sus caderas hacia adelante hasta que la cabeza atravesó el anillo de músculos y luego condujo el resto del camino a casa, hasta que llegó al fondo del ardiente canal de Lou. Se sentía como una bendición, como regresar a casa, y Harry no pudo contenerse más tiempo. Cubrió el cuerpo de su compañero, presionándolo con más firmeza contra la puerta, y reclamó la boca de Lou con un beso hambriento y exigente, necesitando saborear la dulzura de su amante, sentir el resbaladizo deslizamiento de la lengua de Lou contra la suya.

Sus pelotas se apretaron a su cuerpo, su piel ardía, su cabeza daba vueltas, y todo lo que Harry podía pensar era que nunca tendría suficiente del hombre en sus brazos. Apartándose de la boca de Lou, enterró el rostro en el cuello de su compañero mientras empujaba hacia delante sus caderas, estableciendo un ritmo duro y desesperado, embistiendo el sedoso agujero de Lou. Dioses, necesitaba esto. Necesitaba la conexión con su compañero, necesitaba estar con Lou.

Cuanto más duro entraba dentro del acogedor cuerpo de su amante, más lo necesitaba. Estaba al borde del orgasmo y sin embargo parecía no poder alcanzarlo.

—Por favor. —Suplicó contra la cálida piel de la garganta de Lou. No tenía ni idea de lo que suplicaba, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba rogando.

Sin embargo, como siempre su compañero sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba. Sus delgados dedos se enredaron en su largo cabello, tirando de su cabeza rudamente, y provocando un gruñido estrangulado en él. La húmeda lengua de Lou lamió un sendero por el costado de su cuello antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de la piel sensible, y hundir sus dientes en la tierna piel.

—¡Lou! —Harry gritó, y su polla explotó mientras disparaba su liberación, robando el aire de sus pulmones y derramando cuerdas sin fin de semen en el apretado culo de su compañero.

Lou soltó el agarre en su cuello y gimió en voz alta, dejando caer su cabeza hacia la puerta con un ruido sordo mientras su polla sin tocar estallaba en largos arroyos de semilla nacarada. Harry nunca había visto una vista más hermosa.

Continuó bombeando lentamente, amando la manera en que las temblorosas paredes interiores de Lou agarraban y masajeaban su saciada polla. Cuando la última gota de semen goteó de la hendidura de Lou, Harry liberó su suavizada polla del agujero de su amante y envolvió las piernas de Lou alrededor de su espalda mientras lo levantaba de la pared y lo llevaba a la cama. Poniéndolo en el centro del colchón, Harry se tendió a su lado, pasando las manos por cada centímetro de su amante que podía alcanzar, asegurándose de que el hombre estaba ileso. Una vez satisfecho, llevó sus dedos a la mejilla de Lou, tirando de su rostro enrojecido hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Gracias por venir detrás de mí. —susurró Lou, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Me pelearía con el Cielo, el Infierno, la Tierra, y los Marcianos si eso es lo que hiciera falta para mantenerte a salvo. —Harry se inclinó hacia delante, rozando sus labios sobre los de Lou y burlándose con su lengua hasta que su compañero se abrió para él en un feliz suspiro.

Se besaron durante largo tiempo, lenta y perezosamente, mientras sus manos vagaban y exploraban los cuerpos del otro. Finalmente, Harry se alejó, apartando el pelo de la frente de Lou y sonrió.

—Te amo cariño. No lo olvides nunca.

Lou asintió, y alzó los brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuello de Harry, tirando de él hacia abajo en busca de otro beso. Mantuvo el beso breve, y cuando se apartó, le dio a Harry una sonrisa que le dejó poco más que un pegote gelatinoso.

—Te amo. —Lou susurró. —No lo dudes nunca. Te necesito más que a nada.

Rodando a su amante a su espalda, Harry cubrió el cuerpo de Lou, y arrastró sus labios a lo largo de la piel sudorosa de su cuello. No podía estar más de acuerdo, y en ese momento, definitivamente necesitaba más de su pareja.

(...)

—Quiero mi ira labium de vuelta. —Lou cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo una mueca. Él y Zion se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Harry fue a la cocina, revolviendo algo que hacía gruñir el estómago de Lou. Que te electrocutaran, golpearan, y secuestraran hacía eso a un individuo. Añade escapar, correr por tu vida, y dos rondas de sexo caliente y vigoroso, y estaba bastante seguro de que podría comerse la mesa si tuviera suficiente sal.

—Iris lapis. —Zion se rió y sacudió la cabeza como si encontrara a Lou muy gracioso.

Descruzando sus brazos, Lou agitó una mano y rodó los ojos. —Lo que sea. Lo quiero de vuelta. Primero fue mío. Estoy cansado de que la gente me robe las cosas. —Suspiró y se dejó caer más en su silla.

—Además, si es tan poderoso como dicen, Grant no debe tenerlo. No hace falta decir cuánto daño podría hacer con algo así.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Harry sobre su hombro. —No te preocupes, cariño, vamos a recuperar tu ópalo.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra el mostrador mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho musculoso. —Entonces, ¿Crees que la UPAC se involucrará ahora?

Zion pareció pensarlo durante un minuto antes de asentir lentamente, luego hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. —Oh, sí, UPAC estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarnos por algo como el iris lapis. Que renunciaran a él una vez que lo consiguieran es otra historia.

—¡Pero, es mío! —Lou gritó. —¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere tomarlo? Pertenecía a mi padre, y luego a mi abuela, que me lo dio cuando tenía dieciocho años. ¡No tienen derecho a él!

Harry cruzó la cocina y se arrodilló junto a la silla de Lou, tomando sus manos y apretándolas suavemente. —Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. La UPAC no son los malos, pero se puede ver por qué querrían algo tan especial para ellos. Piensa en las cosas buenas que los ancianos podrían hacer con tu piedra.

El labio inferior de Lou se deslizó hacia fuera, y miró fijamente abajo a su regazo.

—Lo entiendo, pero es mío. Si renuncio, no podré quedarme contigo. Voy a morir, Hazz. —Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su compañero, tragando con fuerza mientras luchaba por dominar sus emociones. —Tal vez no mañana, o incluso en diez años, pero el cáncer ha tomado a todos los que amo. Sería un tonto si pensara que no me va a pasar a mí.

Harry comenzó a sacudir la cabeza antes de que Lou hubiera terminado de hablar. —No lo sabes, Lou. Una vez que nos acoplamos, nuestras vidas están enlazadas. Soy inmortal, amor. Nunca tendrás que enfrentarte a la muerte.

—No es cierto. —Zion murmuró desde enfrente de la mesa. —Si lo que dice sobre el cáncer es cierto, entonces vuestro vínculo no lo salvará. Ambos sucumbirán a la enfermedad -Lou literalmente, tú más simbólicamente- pero aun así pierdo a mi hermano. No dejaré que eso suceda. La piedra se queda con Lou.

Lou parpadeó estúpidamente a Zion antes de que sus labios se estiraran en una amplia sonrisa. —Gracias. —Luego se volvió hacia su amante y sacó la lengua. —Has oído al hombre. La piedra se queda con Lou. —Apuntó con su pulgar contra su pecho. —Ese soy yo.

Harry resopló mientras se ponía de pie y revolvía el pelo de Lou.

—Confía en mí, nadie podría olvidar quién eres. Pequeño ladronzuelo.

—¡Hey! —Lou miró a su compañero. —¡Nunca robé nada!

—¿Dónde está mi reloj? —Harry sonrió elevando sus cejas a la línea de su cabello.

—Y mi sujeta billetes. —Agregó Zion, frunciendo el ceño mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

Lou se mordió los labios mientras sentía que el rubor cubría hasta la punta de sus orejas. —No los robé. Los estoy manteniendo a salvo.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió de risa, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura como si necesitara sostenerse. —Eres demasiado.

—Me dijiste que estaba bien. —Se defendió Lou. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a hacer algo bien si Harry seguía cambiando las reglas?

Harry se puso serio y extendió la mano para golpear la nariz de Lou con la punta de sus dedos. —Está bien, Lou. Aunque probablemente deberías pedir permiso a Zion antes de tomar sus cosas.

Las mejillas de Lou se calentaron aún más mientras miraba a través de la mesa al hermano de Harry y sonreía tímidamente. —Lo siento, Zion. Simplemente no pude evitarlo. El sujeta billetes estaba sólo allí, tan brillante y bonito con los pequeños diamantes por todos lados. Pero no lo robé. —Sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. —Está en mi caja con mis tesoros, y puedes tenerlo cuando quieras. Lo siento, olvidé decírtelo.

—A Lou realmente le gustan las cosas que brillan y centellean. —Agregó Harry. —No quería hacer ningún daño, hermano.

Para el asombro de Lou, una sonrisa lenta y suave se deslizó sobre los labios de Zion, y rió entre dientes. —Mi hermano está realmente acoplado a un hurón. —Sacudió la cabeza, y se le escaparon unos pequeños resoplidos hasta que finalmente se dobló en su silla y rió a carcajadas.

Lou lo miró con incredulidad y un poco de indignación. —¿Qué es tan malditamente gracioso?

Cuando Zion finalmente recuperó la compostura, miró a Lou y sacudió la cabeza. —Quédate el sujeta billetes. Tengo otros.

Lou se quedó con la boca abierta. Miró a Zion, luego a Harry, y finalmente a Zion. —¡Gracias! —Saltando de la silla, se lanzó a través de la mesa, y se deslizó en el regazo de Zion, exprimiendo la vida del hombre. —¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

—Uh. —Zion se aclaró la garganta. —Um, de nada. —Trató de sacar a Lou fuera de su regazo, pero Lou no había terminado de agradecerle todavía. —¿Harry?

Harry rió y se acercó a la mesa para sacar a Lou del regazo de su hermano. —¿Y si dijera que también puedes guardar el reloj?

Lou no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Dos regalos centelleantes en un día? Saltando a los brazos de su amante, salpicó besos en la cara de Harry. —Gracias. Te quiero. Voy a agradecértelo con la mejor mamada de tu vida.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó Zion desde su silla.

Lou se giró para mirarle y después miró de nuevo a Harry cuando su compañero empezó a gruñir. —Realmente no tengo que hacer eso, ¿Verdad? —susurró Lou a su amante.

—No. —Harry gruñó.

Zion se echó a reír y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Sólo estaba bromeando, hermano. —Luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de la cocina mientras se levantaba de su asiento. —Por supuesto, ve a buscar tu maravilloso regalo de agradecimiento. Comprobaré la cena.

Harry ni siquiera contestó, sólo agarró a Lou en su pecho y salió disparado de la habitación.


	15. Capítulo 14

Lou se tensó cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar en la mesita de noche, pero Harry asintió, así que Lou la agarró, lo abrió y lo presionó contra su oído.

—Hola. —dijo en una especie de chillido. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de adoptar un tono más maduro. —¿Hola?

Harry resopló y rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama junto a Lou. —Altavoz —susurró.

Lou asintió y presionó el botón, después apartó el teléfono de su cabeza mientras una voz femenina sonaba a través de la línea.

—¡Oh, gracias, Lou! Gracias por devolverle la piedra a mi hermano. —dijo con entusiasmo Jessie. —Él y su compañero están muy felices.

Lou frunció el ceño al teléfono que sostenía en su regazo. —Pensé que dijiste que Grant no eligió a un compañero en la reunión.

—Él-él no lo hizo. —Jessie tartamudeó. —Quiero decir, él... él ya tenía un compañero.

—¿Qué? —La voz de Lou bajó peligrosamente. —¿Desde cuándo?

—Oh, Lou, bueno, no lo sé. Quiero decir... él... bueno...

—Jessie. —dijo Lou con frialdad. —Dime.

—Cinco años. —susurró.

—¡Cinco años! —Lou saltó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la alfombra. —¿Qué mierda quieres decir con que tuvo un compañero por cinco malditos años? Todo ese tiempo me mantuvo allí, obligándome a hacer cosas que no quería. Todo ese tiempo me golpeó, me dio patadas y me mordió. Aparte del abuso que sufrí en sus manos, ¿quieres decirme que el hombre también me estaba engañando?

Hinchó el pecho, y encogió su mano vacía en un puño mientras golpeaba contra el costado de su pierna. Nunca había odiado a otra persona como odiaba a Grant Billings.

—Técnicamente, estaba engañando a su compañero. —respondió Jessie con voz sarcástica. —¿Qué esperabas, Lou? ¿Paseos al atardecer y vivir felices para siempre?

—Maldita basura. —Lou escupió. —Lo supiste todo este tiempo, y sin embargo no hiciste nada para detenerlo. Lo viste golpearme día tras día, y aún no hiciste nada. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí ahora?

—Ellos, Grant y Conner, no saben cómo usar la piedra.

Lou echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló de risa. —Oh, eso es buenísimo. Y piensas que voy a envolver en papel de regalo las respuestas y presentártelas con un bonito lazo. Vete a la mierda, Jessie.

—Te ayudé. —gimió. —Te ayudé a salir de aquí.

—¿De verdad? Sé que eso es lo que me dijiste, y no estaba en condiciones de discutir, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tenías tus propios motivos. Ojo por ojo, Jess. Quieres respuestas de mí, tienes que darme algo primero.

—Bien. —gruñó. —No te saqué de aquí. Seth lo hizo. Me habría importado una mierda que murieras. La única razón por la que Grant te mantuvo cerca es porque él no sabía cómo funcionaba esa maldita piedra. Cree que tú y la piedra estáis conectados. De lo contrario, nos hubiéramos deshecho de ti hace tiempo como el maldito roedor que eres.

—Muy bien. —Lou habló calmadamente. —No soy un roedor, pero obtienes un notable por el esfuerzo en respuestas rápidas e ingeniosas. —Oyó a Harry riéndose detrás de él, pero ignoró a su amante. —Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo. Mi ex se ha apareado con mi mejor amigo, desde antes de conocerlo. Seth es el que llamó a los ancianos y me encontró santuario. Y Grant cree que he hecho algo para embrujar la gema. —Resopló burlonamente. —Sí, y yo soy el rey de Francia. Algo no suma, Jess. Tal vez deberías intentarlo de nuevo.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! —gritó. —Seth tiene una especie de enamoramiento enfermizo por ti. Se le rompía su pobre y patético corazón por la manera en que te tratábamos. Débil, eso es lo que es. Fue a los ancianos, me dijo que lo derramaría todo si no le ayudaba a sacarte de allí. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Tirar todo por la ventana por un maldito hurón?

Lou dejó de pasear y miró fijamente al teléfono en estado de shock. ¿Seth estaba enamorado de él? ¿No se terminan nunca las sorpresas? —¿Seth no tiene un compañero?

—Sí. —Ella no sonaba muy satisfecha por la perspectiva. —Tomó un compañero en la conferencia, pero nunca vino a casa. Llamó para mandarnos a todos al infierno. No lo hemos visto ni tenido noticias de él desde entonces.

—Hombre inteligente. —Lou aplaudió silenciosamente al hombre. Cómo Seth había vivido con su hermano durante todos esos años iba más allá de su comprensión. Si lo que Jessie decía era cierto, Seth se merecía una clara ruptura y un nuevo comienzo. —¿Qué hay de Grant y Conner?

—Conner es el verdadero compañero de Grant. Un dragón magnífico y un guerrero, es un compañero que cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener.

Por lo tanto, había sido Conner quien había intentado atacarlos durante su huida. Por alguna razón, la información hizo que el pecho de Lou doliera. —Es un guardia de seguridad. No es exactamente un guerrero.

—Te encontró, pequeño hurón. —Jessie rió maliciosamente. —Te tomó sólo diez minutos para empezar a contarle todos tus secretos, ¿No? Mientras hablabas de tus preciosos tesoros y le mostrabas tu preciosa piedra, Conner ya estaba planeando cómo hacerse con ella.

—¿Me ha utilizado?

—Oh, no suenes tan sorprendido. ¿Por qué alguien te querría a menos que tuvieras algo que darles?

Lou tragó a través de la quemazón en su garganta. Jessie Billings era una perra mentirosa y manipuladora. Harry lo amaba y eso es todo lo que necesitaba. —¿Por qué Grant quiere la piedra? —preguntó con calma.

—Grant está enfermo. —dijo Jessie en voz baja. —Al principio, él y Conner sólo querían el poder que la piedra podía darles. Ahora, Grant necesita la curación que puede proporcionar. No funciona para él, sin embargo. Necesito tu ayuda, Lou.

La mujer tenía agallas al pedirle ayuda después de todas las cosas viles y odiosas que acababa de decirle. Afortunadamente, su desesperación era perfecta para Lou. —Trae a Grant y Conner a mí. Lo ayudaré. Ven al atardecer. La piedra sólo funcionará a la luz de la luna.

—Estarán allí al atardecer. —Entonces la línea se cortó. Fuertes brazos lo arroparon por detrás, y Harry le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. —Eres un pequeño hurón muy astuto. Recuérdame que nunca te enoje.

Lou se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. —Se merecen todo lo que les viene.

—¿Por qué el ocaso? Está a horas de distancia, y sabes perfectamente bien que la piedra no necesita la luz de la luna para trabajar.

Sonriendo, Lou se giró en los brazos de su amante y le tendió el teléfono. —Llama a la UPAC. Tengo un plan.

(...)

Se pararon en la playa detrás de su pequeña casa, justo cuando los últimos rayos de sol se retiraron para dar paso a la luz de la luna plateada.

—Terminemos con esto. —murmuró Grant mientras se acercaba a Lou.

Harry gruñó, empujando a su amante detrás de él mientras se encontraba con Grant cara a cara. Comprendía la importancia de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero estaba teniendo problemas para contener su instinto natural de proteger a su compañero. Lou acarició su brazo y luego dio un paso al frente, mirándolo sin rastro de miedo en su rostro. Harry finalmente suspiró y dio un paso a un lado, pero no se movió mucho. Si Grant intentaba algo, estaría muerto antes de siquiera dar un paso en la arena. Harry podría tener que seguir el juego por el momento, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera listo para cuando surgieran los problemas.

—Necesito la piedra. —Lou levantó la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y miró a Grant con expectación.

—¿Por qué tienes que sostenerla?

—Porque soy el guardián.

Harry tenía la sensación de que su pequeño compañero se estaba inventando esto mientras avanzaba.

—¿El guardián? ¿Qué quieres decir? El iris lapis no tiene guardián. —Se burló Grant. —Estás tratando de engañarme.

—Si no tiene un guardián, ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que no funcione para ti? ¿Te ha curado? ¿Alguna vez has podido conseguir algo de energía de ella?

—Bien. —Grant gruñó entre dientes mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba la pequeña piedra que había causado tantos problemas. Vacilando, extendió la mano, y colocó la piedra en la mano extendida de Lou. —Sólo cúrame. —Miró por encima del hombro hacia Conner, y Harry pensó que los ojos del hombre podrían haberse suavizado ligeramente. —No puedo dejarlo morir.

—¿Qué te pasa exactamente? —preguntó Lou.

Harry miró a su hermano, que estaba al otro lado de Lou, arqueando una ceja. Su hermano se encogió de hombros y luego volvió su atención a los hombres que estaban delante de ellos. Sí, Harry no sabía a qué estaba jugando su compañero tampoco. Sólo quería acabar con esto de una vez. Sin embargo, Lou estaba a cargo por lo que irían a su velocidad, o no irían en absoluto. Harry decidió que ni siquiera valía la pena discutir.

—No lo sé. —gruñó Grant. —Nadie sabe decirme tampoco. ¿Por qué es asunto tuyo?

—Quieres mi ayuda —dijo Lou con calma. —Eso hace que sea mi asunto.

Grant suspiró y se pasó una mano temblorosa por su cara. Harry pudo percibir la furia apenas contenida dentro del hombre. Sus músculos se tensaron, y se acercó a su compañero, dispuesto a intervenir si las cosas se ponían feas.

—No puedo cambiar. Apenas puedo arrastrarme fuera de la cama. Estoy parado aquí por este corto tiempo, y me siento agotado.

Conner se acercó a Grant y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para apoyarlo. —Está bien, amor. Apóyate en mí. —Se volvió hacia Lou. —No ha comido en días. Sólo míralo. Se está debilitando.

Harry miró a la pareja con curiosidad. Grant se veía blanco como el papel, y había perdido un poco de su considerable volumen desde la última vez que se habían encontrado en el castillo. Sin embargo, los cambios eran mínimos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al hombre?

—¿Por qué vives en Escocia?

Conner frunció el labio ante la pregunta de Lou. —No lo hago. Aparezco una vez cada cuatro años, igual que todos los demás. Con un número tan elevado de paranormales llegando y saliendo de los aeropuertos, la UPAC coloca guardias para asegurar la seguridad tanto de nuestra especie como de los humanos. —Besó la mejilla de su amante. —Cuando no estoy cumpliendo mis deberes, vivo con Grant.

—Pensé que eras un guardia de la UPAC. —Lou inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en aparente curiosidad.

—Yo era un guardia personal de los ancianos que permanecen en el castillo todo el año, sí.

—Eso no suena como algo a lo que puedas renunciar.

Conner no dijo nada, pero siguió mirando a Lou.

—Y si vives con Grant, ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi allí? Yo también viví allí, ¿Sabes?

Un gruñido salvaje escapó de los labios de Conner. —Es una casa enorme. Es muy fácil no ver a una persona si no la estás buscando. Además, solías recluirte en el sótano en su mayoría. ¿Qué podrías saber?

—Uh-huh. —Lou mordió su labio mientras asentía pensativamente. Envolvió su pequeña mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry y la apretó suavemente antes de soltarla y dar un paso lejos de Conner.

Harry lo entendió claramente. Lo que Lou estuviera a punto de decir no iba a ser bien tomado.

—¿Por qué estás matando a Grant?

Harry casi gimió. Ciertamente, no lo había visto venir, y ni siquiera podía comenzar a seguir la lógica de su compañero.

—¡Qué! —Grant se alejó de Conner y gruñó vorazmente. —¡Él no me está haciendo nada!

—Te está drenando. —dijo Lou. —¿Sabías que él es parte demonio? ¿Alguna vez te lo dijo?

Eso hizo que Grant se detuviera, y miró por encima de su hombro a su amante. —¿Conner?

—Es cierto. —contestó Conner con una pizca de vergüenza. —Pido disculpas por no decirte nunca, pero sabes la mala fama que tiene mi especie. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras si supieras.

Esto pareció apaciguar a Grant, pero Harry no lo estaba comprando. Nunca guardaría algo tan importante de alguien a quien había profesado amar. Por otra parte, había tenido la sospecha de que Conner amaba a Grant tanto como Grant amaba a Lou.

—¿Por qué le dirías a Lou, pero no a tu pareja? —preguntó Zion, hablando por primera vez desde que este pequeño encuentro había comenzado.

—Necesitaba ganar su confianza.

Sí, definitivamente había algo que no convencía a Harry. El pequeño estúpido ocultaba algo y tenía toda la intención de averiguar qué era.

—¿Sabías que hay varios tipos de demonios? —Lou empezó a rodar la piedra en su palma mientras hablaba. Algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso.

—Dile. —contestó Harry cuando nadie más habló.

—El más conocido, aunque los humanos todavía creen que son mitos, es el... íncubo.

La mandíbula de Harry prácticamente golpeó el suelo. Siendo él mismo un paranormal, creía que los íncubos eran un mito. Si Conner fuera de hecho un demonio, y un íncubo, además, la única pregunta que quedaba era por qué le había llevado a Grant tanto tiempo caer enfermo.

—No tuviste sexo con él mientras estaba conmigo, ¿Verdad? —Lou preguntó en voz baja. —Tenías miedo de que lo hubiera contaminado.

—¡Pequeña mierda mentirosa! —gritó Conner.

—Ahora que estoy fuera de la imagen, habéis estado jodiendo como conejos. Tenías que ganar su confianza, por supuesto, porque, ¿Cómo podrías convencerle de que necesita la piedra para curarse a sí mismo? —Lou dio un paso adelante, y Harry alargó el brazo rápidamente para atrapar a su amante en el pecho e impedirle moverse.

— ¡Para! —Conner rugió.

—Soy un sensiblero, de alma generosa. —Lou se rió suavemente. —Siempre me decías eso. Simplemente no podría resistirme a ayudarlo, sin importar cuántas cosas horribles me había hecho. Entonces, una vez que tuviera la piedra, lentamente seguirías drenándolo hasta que no quedara nada, y tendrías la posesión del ópalo.

—¿Conner? —La voz de Grant se tambaleó cuando habló. —¿Por qué? Habría compartido el don contigo. Habría sido nosotros contra el mundo.

—¡Porque no es a ti a quien quiero! —gritó Conner. —Nunca te he querido. ¡Quiero a Seth! ¡Siempre ha sido Seth! ¿Cómo jodidos pudo encontrar otro compañero y dejarme solo contigo?

Harry presionó la palma de su mano en su mareada cabeza. Este era el más jodido triángulo amoroso que jamás había presenciado. Ninguno de los hombres ante él se preocupaba más que de sí mismos. —Accediste a venir esta noche porque necesitabas la piedra, no porque te importara una mierda si Grant sanaba o no. —Harry señaló con un dedo a Grant. —Con el tiempo te habrías vuelto contra Conner porque quieres la piedra para ti también. No puedo comprender cómo pudiste tratar a Lou de la manera en que lo hiciste, ¿Pero a tu propio compañero?

—Lou se merecía todo lo que tuvo. —Soltó Grant. —No es mi culpa que sea demasiado débil para cuidar de sí mismo. —Se dio la vuelta y agarró a Conner por la garganta. —Maldito, mentiroso y manipulador hijo de puta, dame una razón por la que no debo matarte aquí mismo.

—Porque no puedes. —Conner sonrió burlonamente, rompiendo fácilmente el asimiento de Grant.

—Me gustaría presentarte a alguien, Conner. —Lou agitó una mano detrás de él, y Harry tuvo que morderse la mejilla para detener su risa mientras cuatro guardias de la UPAC daban un paso adelante de las sombras cerca de la casa. —¿Será eso suficiente para llevarlos a juicio por crímenes contra otros paranormales?

—Lo será. —dijo uno de los guardias mientras avanzaban como una unidad y rodeaban a Grant y Conner. —Alguien se pondrá en contacto con respecto al iris lapis.

—Es sólo una piedra. No tiene poderes especiales. —Harry se apresuró a decir. —Simplemente la usamos para engañarlos.

El guardia lo miró durante un largo tiempo y luego se dirigió a Lou, mirándolo de arriba abajo antes de sonreír ampliamente. —Muy bien entonces. —Harry sintió que sus rodillas temblaban de alivio cuando le dio un guiño.

—¿Puedo mantenerla? —Lou lo miró con los ojos brillando a la luz de la luna.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su compañero y le besó la frente. —Sí, amor. Tienes que mantenerla. —Y Harry mantendría a Lou. No podía haber pedido un final más perfecto para todo este lío.


	16. Capítulo 15

—¡Harry!

Harry entró en la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda y sonrió abiertamente. —¿Sí, querido?

El rostro de Lou enrojeció del más hermoso rosa mientras sonreía tímidamente. —Lo siento, no quise gritar. Pero no puedo encontrar mi piedra. La he estado buscando todo el día. No está en mi caja con mis otros tesoros. —Su labio inferior se deslizó hacia afuera y comenzó a temblar. —Me costó mucho recuperarla, y ahora la he perdido.

Oh, pobre bebé. La última semana había sido dura. Zion se había ido a América del Sur y Harry tenía la sensación de que Lou extrañaba a su hermano casi tanto como él. Conner y Grant escaparon de los guardias y huyeron del país con Jessie a cuestas. Había ido con ellos de buena gana, sin embargo, sellando su propio destino cuando finalmente fueron capturados en Uganda. Juzgados y condenados como paranormales corruptos, el trío había sido ejecutado el mismo día. Aunque Lou no había sufrido nada más que crueldad en sus manos, su tierno corazón aún dolía por la pérdida de sus vidas.

Decidiendo que su compañero merecía una buena dosis de felicidad en su propia vida, Harry tragó su risa mientras movía sus puños apretados delante de él. Los sostuvo en el rostro de Lou y bajó la cabeza. —Escoge una.

Lou le miró con curiosidad y luego dio una palmada en la mano izquierda de Harry. Riéndose en voz alta, Harry abrió la mano, y sostuvo la cadena de plata entre sus dedos mientras dejaba que el colgante se balanceara delante de la nariz de su compañero. —Sorpresa.

—¡Oh, es precioso! —Lou extendió la mano y acarició la delicada cadena hasta llegar a la pequeña jaula de plata que sostenía el ópalo firmemente en su lugar. Sus ojos retrocedieron hasta los de Harry, y tragó saliva audiblemente. —Es perfecto. Gracias. 

Harry desató el cierre y se movió alrededor de Lou, para colgar el collar en su garganta mientras que abrochaba la cadena. Acomodándolo bien en su nuca, Harry le dio un suave beso, sonriendo ampliamente ante el escalofrío que atravesó al esbelto cuerpo de Lou.

—De nada. —murmuró contra la piel satinada mientras trazaba sus labios por el cuello de Lou.

Se giró, fuego y pasión ardiendo en sus ojos, y empujó con fuerza el pecho de Harry, moviéndolo hacia el sofá. —Quiero montarte.

Harry definitivamente podría subir a bordo con ese plan. Sin decir una palabra, se quitó la ropa a toda velocidad y se dejó caer en el sofá, acariciando su muy interesada polla. —Sube, cariño.

Lou se desnudó despacio, agitando el culo y balanceando las caderas, deliberadamente llevando a la locura a Harry. Cuando finalmente se despojó de la última de su ropa, se acercó más, para subir a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Harry y bajar a su regazo.

Harry agarró las caderas de su amante, contemplando la perfección que era su compañero. ¿Cómo diablos había tenido tanta suerte? 

Su agarre se apretó en la cintura de Lou, y dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo a los cojines con un gemido. —No hay lubricante.

—Ya me he encargado de ello. —dijo Lou, y Harry pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Deslizando su mano por la cadera de Lou, acarició el globo perfectamente redondeado de su culo, moviéndose hasta que sus dedos rozaron el pliegue de su amante. 

—Planeaste esto. —Acusó sin enojo real cuando sus dedos encontraron la base plana de un plug anal.

—Bueno, no sabía sobre el collar, pero sí, tenía la intención de seducirte una vez que encontrara mi piedra. —Lou agitó la cadena de su collar y sonrió ampliamente. —La encontré.

—Tal vez debería hacerte rogar por ella. —Harry bromeó mientras agarraba la base del juguete y lo meneaba en el culo de Lou. —¿Crees que puedes contonear tu sexi culo sin más y conseguir lo que quieras de mí?

—Sí. —Lou gimió, y después dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, su cabello cayendo en cascada alrededor de su cara, sonriendo perversamente. —Lo creo.

Harry gimió. Sabía cuándo reconocer la derrota. Lou lo tenía envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique, y ambos lo sabían. —¿Qué quieres, amor?

—Quiero que me jodas duro y rápido, Hazz. Y quiero que suceda ahora mismo.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras. —Harry sacó el tapón del apretado agujero de Lou y lo arrojó al cojín a su lado. Agarrando la base de su polla, la sostuvo, alineándola en la dulce entrada de Lou. —Es toda tuya, cariño.

Lou asintió una vez y luego agarró los hombros de Harry mientras bajaba lentamente, empalándose en la gruesa polla. Ambos gimieron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras el suave culo de Lou rozaba la parte superior de los muslos de Harry.

Se movieron al unísono, lentamente al principio, subiendo el ritmo después mientras su placer aumentaba y el calor amenazaba con abrumarlos. Harry amaba estar dentro de su hombre. No importaba si Lou lo había engañado en la reunión. Le gustaba pensar que habría elegido al hombre igualmente. Ajustaban tan perfectamente que Harry no podía imaginar su vida sin Lou.

—Más. —Lou jadeó sin aliento, y se inclinó hacia adelante para cambiar el ángulo mientras Harry se hacía cargo de las embestidas, conduciéndose dentro de su apasionado compañero. —Más duro, Hazz. Jódeme más duro, amor.

Harry no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Lou, agarró las mejillas de su amante con las dos manos, extendiéndolas de par en par mientras golpeaba el sedoso canal repetidamente, conduciendo su dolorosa polla dentro del glorioso calor tan profundo como podía antes de retirarse y empujar de nuevo a casa. Lou gimió y jadeó por encima de él, no de esos gemidos falsos y espantosos que oías en las películas porno baratas, sino gemidos reales, llenos de pasión de jóde-me-más duro que volvían loco a Harry. Su amante se empujaba contra él, reuniéndose con él en cada embestida, demandando que Harry le diera todo lo que tenía que ofrecer. No dispuesto a decepcionarlo, Harry agarró firmemente el culo de Lou y los volteó, empujando la espalda de su compañero en los cojines, para después deslizarse dentro de su apretado agujero de nuevo.

—Agárrate, cariño. —gruñó mientras el culo hambriento de Lou lo absorbía y se negaba a soltarlo.

Gritando, gruñendo, gimiendo, y jadeando, Harry empujó más fuerte, más profundo, golpeando sus caderas y moliendo su pelvis contra las colinas redondeadas del culo de Lou.

Lou gritó, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, los tendones en su cuello se tensaron. Alcanzando entre sus cuerpos ondulantes, agarró su dura erección como una roca, y la acarició rápidamente mientras sus paredes interiores se aferraban a la polla de Harry oprimiéndolo con una presión arrasadora. —Me vengo. —Advirtió segundos antes de que chorros de cremoso esperma se derramaran de su hendidura, pintando su pecho y abdomen.

Harry gimió de placer mientras el culo de Lou masajeaba su polla, ordeñándolo y exigiendo que siguiera a su compañero por el borde. Dio un último empujón y balanceó sus caderas descargando sus bolas, mientras corrientes abrasadoras de semen rociaban de su polla para cubrir el interior del túnel aterciopelado de su compañero. Saciado y feliz, se desplomó sobre su amante, recibiendo un gruñido de los jadeantes labios de Lou.

—Pesas una tonelada. —Lou gimió. —Quítate de encima, gigante.

—Cansado. —dijo Harry.

—Bueno, pues duerme en otro lugar. Soy todo huesos. No sería una buena almohada.

—Tengo un hueso para ti. —Harry trató de mirarlo lascivamente, pero simplemente no podía. Estaba tan malditamente cansado.

—Oh, eso fue realmente malo.

Harry soltó una risita y se alejó de su amante, siseando mientras su erección se deslizaba del cuerpo de Lou. —Ducha y una siesta. En ese orden exacto.

—¡Espera! —Lou bajó del sofá y salió corriendo de la habitación. Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarse qué diablos le había ocurrido a su hombre, Lou estaba de vuelta, sus manos cerradas en puños delante de él mientras arqueaban una ceja. —Tengo una sorpresa para ti también.

—Cariño, no creo que pueda soportar más sorpresas. Has estado malditamente cerca de acabar conmigo ahora mismo.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Por favor?

—Bien. —Harry golpeó ligeramente la mano izquierda de Lou, sonriendo cuando este rodó los ojos y abrió el derecho. —Eh, ¿Qué es eso? —No hay manera en el infierno de que fuera a usar eso.

—Es un amuleto fálico budista. —Lou dijo como si fuera obvio. —Se supone que trae fortuna y los placeres de la vida al portador. Pensé que, ya que tengo un amuleto de la suerte, debes tener uno también.

—¡Lou! —Harry gimió y se frotó una mano por su cara. —¡Es un maldito mono sentado encima de una polla gigante! Además, es rosa.

—¿Y? Me pareció bonito. Y no es realmente rosa. Es más, de un malva metálico. Pensé que se vería lindo con tu cabello.

—¡Es un mono sobre una polla!

—¿Y? No se supone que sea sexual.

—No voy a llevarlo puesto. —Harry llevó los brazos a su pecho y sacudió la cabeza como un niño pequeño. —No va a suceder.

—¿Por favor?

—No.

—¿Por favorcito?

—¡Absolutamente no!

—¿Por mí? —Lou se bajó del regazo de Harry y lo miró con esos grandes ojos de cachorrito que lo derretían. —Lo busqué especialmente para ti.

—Lou, ¿Qué van a pensar las personas cuando me vean caminar por la calle con una polla enorme colgando de mi cuello?

—¿Que es una representación de la real? —Lou dijo descaradamente cuando alcanzó abajo y manoseó la polla desnuda de Harry. —¿Qué tienes un hombre que te ama con todo su corazón y que haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por ti?

—No puedes hacerme usar eso. —Harry estaba perdiendo la convicción con cada palabra, y lo sabía. No había manera en el infierno que fuera a usar eso. ¡Era de un rosa chillón!

—¿Por favor?

—Lou, podemos sentarnos aquí a discutir y negociar todo el día, y la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma. No hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que vaya a usar eso. Me hace feliz que pensaras lo suficiente en mí para querer darme un regalo, pero esto... —Harry dejó de hablar mientras pasaba una mano por su largo cabello. —Ni siquiera sé qué es esto.

—Es un amuleto fálico budista. —Lou respondió como si pensara que Harry era el que había perdido sus canicas. —¿No me escuchaste la primera vez?

—Sí, te escuché. —Demonios, Harry simplemente no sabía qué decir para llegar hasta el hombre. No quería herir los sentimientos de su amor, pero esto era, bueno, era un poco extremo, incluso para Lou. —¿Qué te parece si lo guardas en tu caja de tesoros? —Harry sonrió ampliamente ante su rápida ocurrencia. —Es muy bonito, y estoy seguro de que se vería realmente hermoso al lado de todas tus otras cosas brillantes.

Lou miró el collar durante un largo tiempo con las cejas juntas y el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Harry contuvo la respiración, esperando que su sugerencia funcionara. Lou amaba las cosas brillantes como nadie que había conocido. Seguramente no sería capaz de dejar pasar algo como esto.

—Pero lo compré para ti. —Lou murmuró finalmente. —No entiendo por qué no te gusta mi regalo. Busqué por todas partes para encontrar el regalo perfecto para ti. Quería algo que pudiera traerte felicidad y buena fortuna. —Lou agachó la cabeza y Harry pensó que podría haber escuchado un pequeño sorbo. —Siento que odies mi regalo.

Suspirando, Harry dejó caer su barbilla contra su pecho y murmuró en voz baja. Simplemente no era justo. Sabía que Lou lo estaba manipulando y haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Sin embargo, era incapaz de negar cualquier cosa a su compañero. Que llevara el estúpido collar significaba mucho para su amante, así que Harry suponía que era un pequeño sacrificio que debía poner de su parte.

Eso no quería decir que pensara que era justo, sin embargo. Doblaba en tamaño al hombre, si no más. ¿No debería tener él la última palabra? No, el pequeño canalla se había metido en la vida de Harry y en su corazón, y no había vuelta atrás. Haría cualquier cosa en el mundo para hacer feliz a su pequeño hurón.

Suspirando de nuevo, se inclinó para besar la frente de Lou, y su corazón se derritió ante la dulce sonrisa que Lou le dio. Sí, estaba perdido. Tomó el collar de la mano de su compañero, lo deslizó sobre su cabeza y palmeó el amuleto donde descansaba sobre su corazón.

—Gracias. Me honraría usar la polla del mono.


End file.
